Le Droit à l'erreur
by Hisokaren
Summary: L’erreur est humaine diton. Mais parfois elle peut mener à certaines extrémités que nous ne voulons pas connaître et la culpabilité nous ronge. Pourtant nous avons tous le droit à l’erreur, n’estce pas ? Songfic. Twoshot. Yaoi. HPDM. Viol
1. Chapter 1

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Le Droit à l'erreur

_Base_ : Harry Potter et « le Droit à l'erreur » d'Amel Bent

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (donc homophobes la porte de sortie est en haut à gauche), Song-fic, Romance / Angst. **

_Rating _: **M **pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce qu'il y aura un **lemon**, mais aussi parce qu'il est fait mention d'un **viol** dans la fic. Donc, ne lisez pas n'importe comment merci n.n...

_Couple_ : Un bon gros **Drarry** (comment ça encore ?) et d'autres couples ;)

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Et la chanson est à Amel Bent. **SAUF **! Haha... trop contente d'enfin pouvoir dire ça lol... Carole, Emilia et Alexandre.

_Statu_ : **OS coupé en deux pour cause de longueur lol : Two-Shot. **

_Résumé _: L'erreur est humaine dit-on. Mais parfois elle peut mener à certaines extrémités que nous ne voulons pas connaître et la culpabilité nous ronge. Pourtant nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Note _: Cette fic n'est pas classée en **NCS** (Non Consensual Sex) car le viol est cité mais pas détaillé dans sa totalité.

_Note 2 _: Fan de Draco et Harry pardonnez-moi à l'avance... Surtout ceux de Draco en fait. Hem... comment vous le dire sans me mouiller ? Euh... Qui aime bien châtie bien ? _Draco_ : En clair tu vas nous faire souffrir mais je souffrirais plus que les autres c'est ça ? _HK _: Notez que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit n.n''.

**A ma béta-lectrice Ishtar **: MERCI ma chérie ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Je t'embrasse. Kiss !

En attendant : BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET TOUTES !

_**LE DROIT A L'ERREUR**_

**Je ne marche plus droit**

**Je fais n'importe quoi**

**J'ai devant moi un mur qui m'empêche d'avancer**

_« Hahahaha... Non... non... hahahaha... »_

_Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Je ne suis même pas capable de répondre ou de lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine poire. Bon sang Draco mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire ! Où sont donc tes répliques cinglantes ? Où est passée ta fierté ? _

_« Seigneur, je n'y crois pas ! Mal... Malfoy ! Oui, Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi ! Hahahaha, non c'est vraiment trop drôle ! »_

_BORDEL ! Mais Draco fait quelque chose ! Combien de temps comptes-tu encore laisser ces maudits Gryffondors se moquer de toi ? COMBIEN ! _

_« Je... je te l'avais dit Harry ! Cette sale fouine est vraiment accro à toi ! »_

_« Mouais, tu avais raison Ron... quelle horreur ! »_

_« Franchement Malfoy, tu croyais quoi ? Tu pensais qu'Harry allait vraiment t'aimer ? Nan mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? »_

_« Nan, il est pas cinglé il est tout simplement incroyablement con !_

_« Ouais t'as raison Harry ! Faut dire qu'avec le cerveau d'une fouine, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux ! »_

_« Allez ! Relève-toi Malfoy, tu me fais vraiment pitié ! »_

_La haine dans son regard. Ses émeraudes si magnifiques qui me fixent avec dégoût et mépris... Il me hait. Il me hait vraiment. Dire que je pensais que tout pouvait changer entre nous. Dire que j'avais cru aux paroles pleines de tendresse et d'amour qu'il me chuchotait au creux de l'oreille quand il m'enlaçait. _

_Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Un piège conçu pour me faire souffrir. Tu t'es bien fait baiser Draco._

_Mais de toute façon, que croyais-tu ? Que le célébrissime Harry Potter allait te tomber dans les bras en te criant son amour ? Tu pensais que vous pourriez vivre ensemble : heureux pour le restant de vos jours ?_

_Toi qui te faisais tant de films, te voilà bien maintenant. Tu es assis par terre, le cul dans une flaque de boue avec deux salopards qui se foutent de ta gueule... dont un vient juste de te briser le cœur. Tu es misérable, à ses pieds, sans défense et pathétique. _

_Et tout ce que tu as à dire c'est quoi ? Rien... rien d'autre que... _

_« Je te hais Potter... Je te hais vraiment. »_

_« Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était le contraire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ? Ta fierté vient d'en prendre un coup ? »_

_« Plus jamais Potter... je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »_

_« C'est réciproque ! »_

**oOo**

**Le réveil est brutal**

**Les nuits baignées de larmes**

« AAAAAAAH ! »

Draco sursauta violemment sur son siège. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, le front trempé de sueur et son cœur dépassait largement les trois cents battements par minute.

« Draco ! Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le blond inspira profondément et leva son regard larmoyant sur une Hermione morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait le front plissé et affichait une espèce de petite moue désespérée comme à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait du souci. Le jeune homme se força à sourire et répondit.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien Hermione. Un mauvais rêve... »

Elle secoua la tête, contourna le bureau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Draco n'en fut pas surpris et se laissa doucement aller à l'étreinte de son amie.

« Encore ce cauchemar..., dit-elle en le serrant plus fort. »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ? »

Il secoua la tête avant de se détacher des bras pourtant réconfortants de la jeune femme. Elle soupira, l'air lasse.

« Tu sais que c'est très mauvais de garder ses problèmes pour soi, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. »

« Hermione arrête d'angoisser pour rien, répondit-il en s'épongeant le front. »

« Ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine maintenant que tu t'endors au travail et que tu te réveilles haletant et en pleurs. »

« Je suis juste fatigué ces derniers temps. Avec l'affaire Hyrvinia, qui ne me laisse pas une seule seconde de répit, j'ai un peu de mal à me recentrer. »

Hermione secoua la tête incrédule et fronça les sourcils.

« Draco ne me mens pas. »

« Écoute, le jour où je voudrais t'en parler, je t'en parlerais d'accord ? Pour le moment, remettons-nous au travail. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Notre cliente est vraiment dans de sales draps. »

« Très bien, abdiqua la jeune femme. »

Hermione savait par expérience que lorsque Draco Malfoy refusait de se dévoiler, mieux valait ne pas insister. Au début elle s'était inquiétée du fait que ses mauvais rêves puissent avoir un ascendant quelconque sur son travail mais elle s'était rapidement aperçue que Draco était d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Rien n'entravait la bonne marche de son boulot car lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses dossiers, il oubliait tout et son niveau de concentration était assez spectaculaire. Outre le fait qu'il soit un avocat de premier ordre, c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté de devenir sa collaboratrice.

Les inquiétudes de la jeune femme avaient donc rapidement dérivé d'un ordre professionnel à un ordre plus intime. Et pour cause, la santé de Draco allait décroissant. En une semaine, il avait perdu cinq kilos, ce qui rendait son corps encore plus élancé et presque maigre. Son teint était plus pâle, presque cadavérique. Bien entendu il s'habillait toujours élégamment et son allure, bien que maladive, n'entamait en rien son charme naturel. Mais tout ceci, n'était bien sûr que l'éternel masque du « je-vais-bien-même-si-je-vais-mal » typiquement Malfoyen.

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où Draco avait porté cette grimace douloureuse sur le visage. C'était d'ailleurs une époque qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais revivre, et pour cause : le blond s'était lentement mais assurément laissé mourir. Heureusement pour elle que Draco la considérait comme une amie, sinon il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Harry lui avait fait tant de mal à l'époque, et Hermione n'était pas certaine que Draco ait totalement fait l'impasse sur ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. La jeune femme avait mis du temps à pardonner à Harry et Ron leur connerie, parce qu'ils refusaient tous les deux d'expliquer leur geste. C'était donc uniquement grâce à Draco qu'elle avait pu le faire. Draco qui avait pardonné malgré sa peine et malgré l'événement traumatisant dont il refusait absolument de parler. Événement dont elle seule avait été témoin.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête afin de balayer les mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient en elle, avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de saisir le dossier qui accaparait toute l'attention du cabinet Malfoy et Granger.

« Alors, demanda Draco, as-tu trouvé un antécédent à cette affaire qui puisse faire jurisprudence ? »

« Oui mais rien d'assez consistant pour nous. »

« C'est très mauvais, fit Draco en se levant. Mais bon... je suis quand même parvenu à nous obtenir la liberté provisoire. »

« Tu as parlé au procureur ? »

« Oui et heureusement pour nous que les parents d'Emilia sont riches. La caution a été fixée à 20.000 galions ce qui est cher payé. Blaise a voulu se montrer sévère, ce que je ne peux lui reprocher. Emilia est quand même accusée de meurtre et ce bien que le corps de Carole n'ait pas encore été retrouvé. »

« Hum ! s'exclama Hermione. Emilia n'aurait jamais dû passer par la case prison et débourser 20.000 bâtons à la banque. »

Draco lui lança un regard indulgent.

« Mione, tu te laisses dépasser, fais attention. Ce n'est pas la _femme_ qui doit parler mais _l'avocate_. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ils ont balancé Emilia en taule. Il y avait du sang sur le tapis et sur les mains d'Emilia quand McGonagall l'a retrouvée dans la chambre de Carole. Et même sans l'arme du crime et sans le corps de la victime, c'était suffisant pour que le juge ordonne l'emprisonnement. »

« Je sais, je sais, maugréa la jeune femme. Mais bon... Je suis soulagée, soupira-t-elle. Elle est tellement fragile... je n'ose imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle avait été envoyée à Azkaban tout le temps que durerait le procès. »

« Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça Hermione. Emilia devrait sortir ce soir. Ce qui m'angoisse par contre, c'est que Blaise à déjà trois témoins qui affirment avoir vu Emilia se disputer avec Carole la veille de sa disparition, alors que nous n'avons pratiquement rien. »

« Hum... il va falloir aller les interroger. »

« Oui et il faut également que je jette un petit coup d'œil dans les chambres respectives d'Emilia et de Carole. »

Hermione leva un regard étrange sur son ami et il comprit de suite ce qu'il signifiait.

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je suis au-dessus de tout ça maintenant... nous n'étions que des gamins à l'époque. J'ai oublié depuis longtemps ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, s'agaça Draco, tu le sais pourtant non ? Écoute, le plus important pour moi maintenant c'est de sauver la peau de notre cliente, parce que je suis certain qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle n'est pas coupable de ce soi-disant meurtre. Et puis, je savais exactement où je mettais les pieds en acceptant cette affaire. »

« Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais fais quand même attention. Ça va faire neuf ans maintenant que tu ne l'as pas vu, et rien ne peut prédire que tu ne _le_ croiseras pas là-bas. »

« Je sais, répondit-il froidement. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis épuisé et une longue journée s'annonce pour nous deux demain. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Okay, on se rejoint demain à sept heures à Poudlard. »

Draco acquiesça, rangea quelques dossiers dans son porte-document puis quitta le bureau non sans un baiser sur la joue de sa collègue.

Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, il se concentra et se retrouva deux secondes plus tard dans son appartement. Après la guerre contre Voldemort et le décès de ses parents, Draco avait hérité du manoir et de toute la fortune des Malfoy. Au début, il avait songé à y vivre avec Harry, mais après ce qui s'était passé, il avait vendu la demeure, placé une partie de son argent et offert l'autre moitié à diverses associations, dont il était le parrain.

Il s'était alors acheté un appartement à Pré-au-Lard, avait ouvert un cabinet d'avocat qui n'avait cessé de gagner en prestige depuis son ouverture, et avait enfin un semblant de vie normale.

Il posa sa mallette sur la table du salon et se servit un verre de scotch avant de rejoindre le balcon. Il soupira longuement. Hermione avait raison de se faire du souci. Draco n'avait pas encore exorcisé tous ses démons, il s'en rendait compte maintenant que, depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de penser au beau Gryffondor qui lui avait brisé le cœur, neuf ans auparavant.

Des images de son cauchemar refirent soudain surface et il but une gorgée d'alcool pour se détendre. Neuf ans... neuf ans qu'il n'avait plus vu Harry ni même entendu parler de lui... Enfin pas au sens littéral du terme, puisqu'il était un Survivant médiatisé et qu'Hermione laissait parfois échapper deux ou trois bricoles à son sujet. Heureusement que son rouquin de mari évitait de venir lui rendre visite au boulot, sinon c'aurait vraiment été difficile pour Draco... Ron n'avait jamais fait partie de ses fans et c'était réciproque. De toute façon, son amitié avec le rouquin s'était brisée, il y a longtemps.

L'ex-Serpentard ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Neuf ans qu'il n'avait plus songé à Harry depuis l'humiliation et voilà qu'il se mettait à rêver de ce souvenir douloureux. En fait, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions sur la cause de ses cauchemars. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler sur l'affaire Hyrvinia, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus souvent axées sur Harry. Il focalisait tellement sur l'enfer que l'ex-Gryffondor lui avait fait vivre et lui faisait vivre encore, qu'il en devenait presque dingue.

L'avocat se rabroua et balaya ses pensées noires d'une gorgée d'alcool.

Emilia Hyrvinia était élève en septième année à Serpentard et sa meilleure (et défunte ?) amie, Carole Helen était également élève en septième année mais à Gryffondor. Évidemment, parce qu'Emilia était Serpentarde, elle avait immédiatement été accusée de meurtre suite à la disparition soudaine de Carole. Draco secoua la tête face à cette déduction peu objective et se força à se concentrer sur les preuves qui accusaient sa cliente. Une dispute avec trois témoins à charge, une chambre de préfet mise sens dessus dessous avec en prime les empreintes de sa cliente, et des traces de sang. Le sang avait été identifié comme celui de Carole. Et le grand final : Emilia avait été trouvée sur le lieu du crime par le Professeur McGonagall.

Heureusement pour Draco que sa brillante plaidoirie lors de l'audition avait convaincu le procureur de leur accorder la liberté provisoire : tant que le corps de Carole n'a pas été retrouvé la culpabilité d'Emilia n'est pas établie. Il n'y a qu'un ensemble de faits et cela ne prouve en aucun cas que la jeune fille a bien assassiné son amie.

Draco pouvait s'en féliciter. Ses arguments étaient faibles mais au moins, la présomption d'innocence protégeait encore sa cliente. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'à rassembler les preuves nécessaires pour disculper Emilia. Pour cela, il devait se rendre à Poudlard... Poudlard où Harry travaillait en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Ce n'est pas grave, se dit Draco. De toute façon, dès que cette affaire sera terminée, je n'aurais plus aucun souci à me faire. »

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Avisant qu'il était dans son salon, allongé sur son divan et non pas assis dans une flaque de boue, il se leva en jurant. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Il en avait plus qu'assez !

Il rangea rapidement le petit bazar qu'il avait mis la veille dans son salon puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il était cinq heures du matin, mais il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir de toute façon. Alors il prit une longue et relaxante douche chaude, se prépara puis but un simple jus de fruit suivit d'un thé fort avant de sortir de chez lui.

Il flâna un peu dans les rues grouillantes de lève-tôt de Pré-Au-Lard, puis pris une profonde inspiration et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Il devait être dans les environs de six heures et tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs devaient certainement commencer à se préparer avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle à sept heures tapantes.

Le jeune avocat sourit au constat et ne put s'empêcher de remercier Hermione pour son savoir-faire. Pendant que tout le monde serait occupé à déjeuner, il serait tranquille environ une heure. Il aurait ainsi le temps de s'éclipser avant que quiconque ne le dérange. Bien entendu il avait mis Dumbledore au courant de sa visite et avait prié le vieux mage de tenir sa langue, ce qu'il avait accepté sans rechigner.

Un courant d'air frais surprit le blond et il se dirigea vers le lac. Nombre de souvenirs étaient ancrés dans son esprit et il dut se faire violence pour les chasser et ne pas verser une petite larme. Il inspira profondément l'air empli de magie qui flottait autour de lui quand quelque chose serra son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et fit immédiatement volte-face, regardant de tous côtés. Il était persuadé d'être observé... épié et ce sentiment était dérangeant. Il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air et une drôle de sensation s'était emparée de lui.

Il sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule et, le cœur battant, il s'éloigna de son assaillant.

« Draco, tu vas bien ? »

« Bon sang Hermione, gronda-t-il en se retournant. »

« Désolée, dit-elle en souriant, gênée. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi concentré si tôt le matin. »

« Très drôle, se détendit Draco. Bon puisque tu es là, et si on y allait maintenant ? »

« Bonne idée. J'ai des élèves à torture... à interroger. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais quel malin plaisir tu prends aux interrogatoires. Moi je trouve ça plutôt rébarbatif, voire très ennuyeux. »

« Bah... ce qui est jouissif c'est de tirer les vers du nez de la personne en question, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. »

« C'est dégoûtant, grimaça Draco. »

« Ce n'était pas à prendre au premier degré. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de rejoindre le château.

**oOo**

La chambre de préfet d'Emilia était impeccablement rangée, et Draco sourit au souvenir de sa propre chambre de préfet encore mieux ordonnée. Cette jeune fille lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il soupira en songeant qu'il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs de Poudlard... puis il s'intima un peu plus de concentration et se mit en devoir de fouiller la chambre.

Malheureusement il ne trouva pas grand-chose... rien à vrai dire, sauf une petite note ainsi qu'une photo des deux jeunes filles qui semblaient s'amuser follement dans l'eau du lac. Puis, le blond transplana jusqu'à la chambre de Carole. Chambre qui, malgré un désordre évident, respirait la sérénité. Paradoxe assez troublant d'ailleurs vu ce qu'on supposait qu'il s'y était passé.

« Typiquement Gryffondorien, soupira Draco en se remémorant la chaleur si particulière qui pouvait émaner d'un Gryffondor. »

Encore une fois il se rabroua vivement, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Les Aurors et les agents du ministère avaient déjà passé la chambre au peigne fin, mais Draco savait par expérience qu'une jeune fille dissimulait particulièrement bien ses secrets, notamment si la jeune fille en question était une adolescente en pleine mutation hormonale. Il remercia intérieurement Pansy et sa manie des cachettes secrètes et s'approcha d'un immense portrait représentant une ondine. Il l'observa un moment, se perdant dans les méandres des coups de pinceaux de l'artiste quand il se souvint que l'artiste en question était Emilia. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peint un tableau pour l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Draco siffla d'admiration face à autant talent et se saisit de la photo qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt.

Il en caressa le cadre puis soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emilia, je te promets de tout faire pour te sortir de là. »

Puis il fronça les sourcils quand la jeune fille lui fit signe. Elle avait un doigt pointé vers le ciel et Draco leva machinalement la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec le tableau de la nymphe des eaux. Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

« Merci, murmura-t-il à la photo. »

Il se rappela qu'Emilia lui avait dit que Carole était quelqu'un de lunatique et de vraiment tête en l'air. Il supposa donc que la photo avait été prise au cas où la jeune fille oublierait le lieu, sûrement aussi extravagant que la jeune fille, de sa « cachette secrète ». Il approcha le cliché du tableau et les deux jeunes filles tendirent leur bras vers la droite. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction indiquée et jeta un œil sur la bibliothèque de Carole. Presque tous les livres avaient été jetés à terre, seuls trois grimoires énormes reposaient encore paisiblement sur la plus haute étagère.

Les deux jeunes filles dirigèrent cette fois leur bras vers le ciel et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bien ma veine, maugréa-t-il. Je suis trop petit pour atteindre les Grimoires. Mais bon... ce n'est pas de ma faute si Carole à une croissance surdéveloppée. »

Fierté purement masculine oblige, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit son bras au maximum sans succès. Vexé dans son amour-propre, il n'abandonna pas et refit plusieurs tentatives en poussant des « han ! » motivants mais légèrement inutiles, avant de réellement déchanter. Décidemment, ces filles et leurs cachettes secrètes... tsssk ! N'auraient-elles pas pu songer qu'un avocat de taille moyenne (mais tout à fait respectable cependant) puisse un jour avoir besoin de...

Draco se traita d'imbécile et oublia vite fait la question qu'il allait se poser. Ce genre de choses n'était jamais prévisible.

Il se décida à bafouer sa fierté en se servant d'un siège quand il sentit une présence derrière son dos. Il fut un peu brusquement plaqué contre la bibliothèque tandis qu'un corps inconnu et manifestement diablement musclé se mouvait dans son dos. Surpris, il n'osa plus bouger... il se sentait comme enveloppé par cette présence, par cette ombre qui bougeait derrière lui. Comme s'il était protégé de tout.

Au moment où il allait s'autoriser à fermer les yeux afin d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette douce chaleur, la bibliothèque trembla et il se sentit tomber vers l'avant. Il poussa un cri effrayé alors qu'un juron lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il sentit deux bras fermes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il ferma les yeux attendant le choc.

Un grincement sinistre retentit puis un « VROMB » suggestif s'en suivit avant que le silence, seulement troublé par deux respirations haletantes, ne s'installe. Draco tomba lourdement sur le sol et crut mourir étouffé quand le corps de l'inconnu s'écrasa de tout son poids sur lui.

« Aïeuh, gémit l'inconnu. »

« Merlin tout puissant, souffla Draco, aplati. »

Le blond sentit du mouvement dans son dos et un coup de bassin légèrement mal placé. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de serrer les poings alors que l'inconnu se levait péniblement mais très très lentement.

« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous dépêcher de vous pousser de là, glapit Draco au bord de l'asphyxie. »

« Oh ! Bien sûr, répondit l'homme avant de se relever précipitamment. »

Notre jeune avocat put enfin reprendre son souffle avant de se rétablir à son tour. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier puis se retourna pour faire face à son vis-à-vis. Il faillit s'évanouir sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ha... Harry, balbutia-t-il, effaré. »

Harry, acquiesça de la tête puis lui fit un sourire charmeur en s'approchant. Il le saisit par la taille et pressa le corps fluet contre le sien. Draco était pétrifié. Il se sentait mitigé entre la saisissante sensation de brûlure que provoquait le brun dans son bas-ventre et l'effroi face au comportement plus qu'exécrable de son ex-premier amour. Premier amour qu'il revoyait pour la première fois en neuf ans...

Quand il sentit le souffle tiède d'Harry contre son oreille, il frissonna.

« Bonjours Draco, murmura sensuellement le brun. Je suis heureux de te revoir... Ça faisait si longtemps. Neuf ans. Neuf ans depuis le jour où tu m'as abandonné. »

Draco réagit au quart de tour et le repoussa brusquement, avant de s'éloigner en affichant une moue méprisante et dédaigneuse.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque Potter, cracha-t-il. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai abandonné espèce de sale petit profiteur ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire encore plus éclatant.

« Revoilà enfin le vrai Draco Malfoy. Celui qui avait lâchement déserté la dernière fois. Il m'avait manqué. »

« Va te faire pendre Potter, répliqua Draco de plus en plus exaspéré qu'Harry se joue de ses faiblesses. »

Le vrai Draco Malfoy avait toujours été là... mais il avait été brisé par l'humiliation. Cassé en mille morceaux par un connard et son acolyte de second ordre. Le blond se détourna, prêt à s'en aller, quand il avisa la pièce sombre dans laquelle il avait atterri. Ce n'était plus la chambre de Carole. Tout était fait de brique grise à l'allure sinistre. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse meubler l'ensemble. _Un cachot_, selon la pensée de Draco.

« Et merde, jura-t-il. Où est-ce que... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Poussant un cri tout sauf masculin, il bascula en arrière et sentit son corps se cogner contre celui d'Harry. Le brun encercla une fois de plus la taille de l'ex-Serpentard et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un gouffre sombre.

Draco s'accrocha presque désespérément aux bras d'Harry et hurla tout son saoul alors que son corps et celui d'Harry glissaient le long d'un toboggan de pierre. Le professeur de DCFM, lui, poussa juste un « YIIIHAAAA ! » joyeux. Le blond aurait presque pu le tuer pour ça, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop focalisé sur le « où ? » de leur chute imminente.

L'atterrissage fut tout aussi rude que Draco l'avait imaginé. Ses belles fesses blondes allaient virer au bleu, il en était certain. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et observa les lieux.

Ils étaient en totale contradiction avec le cachot qu'il venait de quitter. On aurait dit une chambre. Face à lui, un feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Un bureau en bois massif, une petite bibliothèque, une armoire, un fauteuil et un lit meublaient agréablement la pièce. Quelques tapisseries et tentures bleue finissaient de décorer l'endroit.

« Joli, murmura le blond pour lui-même. »

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et se souvint avec effarement qu'il était encore et toujours dans les bras d'un Harry que ça ne dérangeait manifestement pas. Il grogna puis se défit de l'étreinte musclée en se relevant.

« Holà, ricana Harry. Je me souviens qu'à une époque tu ne faisais pas autant de manières. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et se détourna de l'insupportable petit cafard brun assis sur le sol.

« Comme tu le dis si bien, c'était à l'époque Potter. Aujourd'hui je répugne à t'approcher. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là Potter ? coupa Draco peu enclin à engager la conversation sur une route sinueuse et dangereuse pour sa propre santé mentale et son futur casier judiciaire s'il venait à commettre un crime. »

Harry, conscient du changement de sujet délibéré, se leva et se contenta de hausser les épaules en époussetant ses fesses.

« Je savais que Mione et toi viendriez aujourd'hui, répondit-il. »

Draco plissa les yeux et serra les poings.

« Ce maudit directeur, fulmina-t-il. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne parler de ma visite à PERSONNE ! »

« Calme-toi Malfoy, dit Harry. Dumbledore n'a rien dit, j'étais dans son bureau quand tu l'as contacté. »

L'avocat ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Quelle malchance ! Jugeant la présence d'Harry de trop, il préféra l'ignorer et commença à inspecter les lieux. Il devait se concentrer sur son affaire et sur les preuves qu'il devait apporter aux jurés pour démontrer l'innocence de sa cliente. Le travail avant tout, s'intima-t-il intérieurement.

Mais Harry n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

Neuf ans qu'il n'avait plus vu le visage gracieux, même si quelque peu amaigri du blond. Neuf ans qu'il se mourait de pouvoir à nouveau admirer ce popotin si alléchant et toujours aussi rebondi que dans son souvenir. Neuf ans qu'il espérait se replonger dans ce regard orageux, même méprisant. Neuf ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir caresser ne serait-ce que des yeux, ce corps si svelte qui engageait milles et unes promesses. Neuf ans qu'il avait cru pouvoir se passer de ce blondinet prétentieux. Neuf ans qu'il s'était fourvoyé sans le savoir...

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il réalisait que Draco Malfoy lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué à vrai dire. Si seulement il s'en était aperçu plus tôt...

**Et je suis là coupable à condamner**

**J'ai perdu la direction et le sens**

**Je ne sais pas tenir la distance**

Alors que le blond farfouillait dans les tiroirs du bureau, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit et croisa ses jambes.

« Tu sais que c'est illégal ce que tu fais ? »

L'avocat grogna, mais ne répondit pas. Harry soupira. Face à tant de mauvaise volonté, il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Mais il était tenace... très tenace, et six ans d'expérience en tant que Professeur lui avait appris patience et indulgence.

« Malfoy, je te parle. »

Draco soupira d'agacement. Pragmatique, il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait à l'ignorer, l'ex-Gryffondor ne le laisserait pas en paix.

« Au lieu de bavasser, Potter, tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, lança-t-il sans le regarder. »

« Hum... tu as raison, mais je ferais ça plus tard, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Pour le moment j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu cherches. »

« Des preuves Potter. Je cherche n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à innocenter ma cliente. »

« Emilia est une fille bien, elle te ressemble beaucoup. À la différence, qu'elle, elle est plus gentille. »

Draco, piqué au vif, releva précipitamment les yeux et fusilla Harry du regard.

« _Touché_ » ricana Harry intérieurement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Potter ? »

« Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Malfoy, répondit-il en souriant. »

« Tu m'emmerdes ! D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Je pensais pourtant que tu n'avais plus envie d'entendre parler de moi ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui l'a dit Malfoy. »

Draco tressaillit, préférant ne pas comprendre les paroles du brun.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Potter, alors soit tu nous trouves un moyen de sortir d'ici, soit tu me laisses en paix ! »

Harry sourit, mais n'abandonna pas cet os définitivement trop alléchant.

« Je pourrais t'aider. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide ? »

« Parce que je suis le professeur d'Emilia et de Carole et que je les connais très bien. »

« Et que pourrais-tu m'apprendre que je ne sache pas déjà ? »

« Et bien... qu'elles étaient toutes les deux amoureuses du même homme, par exemple. »

Draco tiqua et abandonna ses tiroirs pour se diriger à grands pas vers Harry. Il se posta face à lui et croisa les bras.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? répéta Harry en souriant malicieusement. »

« Et bien ! C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Parle-moi de cet homme ? Quels étaient ses rapports avec Emilia et Carole ? Qui est-il ? »

« Hum, je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide, dit Harry en s'allongeant sur le lit. »

Le brun s'étira sensuellement en soupirant de contentement. Draco, lui, avait écarquillé les yeux et serré les poings. Harry était terriblement agaçant mais beau à damner Merlin en personne. Il avait grandi depuis l'époque où Draco le dépassait de presque une tête. Aujourd'hui Harry était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Il avait gagné en muscle et en charme. Sa broussaille de jais avait poussé, les traits de son visage avaient mûri et ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus pleines. Harry était devenu un homme plus que délicieux.

Draco déglutit et tenta de se concentrer sur son objectif premier, soutirer des informations au brun et non pas lui retirer ses vêtements... Plutôt difficile à atteindre comme objectif quand on a une icône du désir langoureusement allongé sur un lit, le regard aguicheur et la moue enjôleuse. Soit il fantasmait, soit Harry était bel et bien entrain de flirter indécemment avec lui.

« _Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle_, s'irrita Draco pour lui-même. »

« Potter, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais, dit le blond au bout d'un moment. Ça pourrait m'aider à sortir Emilia de ce bourbier. »

Harry toujours allongé sur le lit, fut soudain assailli par sa conscience. D'un côté il pouvait faire chanter Draco en lui promettant les informations contre un baiser, mais de l'autre, c'était user d'un moyen malhonnête au profit d'une jeune fille qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça...

Son côté Gryffondorien l'emporta sur son côté Serpentard et il soupira en s'asseyant. De toute façon, il aurait d'autres occasions pour se mettre le blond sous la dent.

Sans le savoir, Draco venait d'échapper à une douce torture... mais aurait-il vraiment déprécié ? Voilà une question dont la réponse restera à jamais inconnue.

« Bon très bien, dit Harry. Emilia est allée voir Cho un jour pour se confier à elle. »

« Cho ? »

« Oui, Cho. Mine de rien, elle est très proche de ses élèves. Bref ! Elle est donc allée voir Cho et lui a demandé un conseil. Que ferait-elle si sa meilleure amie et elle étaient amoureuses du même homme ? Un certain Alexandre. »

Alexandre... Draco fronça les sourcils et sorti de sa poche la petite note qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt dans la chambre de sa cliente. Il déplia le papier et lu : « _20H00 demain soir. Forêt interdite. A.R. _» Voilà donc ce que signifiait cette note... Ce fameux Alexandre R. avait donné rendez-vous à Emilia... mais quand ? Et pourquoi ?

« Qui est cet Alexandre ? demanda Draco. »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le demander à Cho. »

Draco nota mentalement d'aller interroger la chinoise et ce mystérieux Alexandre.

« Bien, et donc ? Qu'a répondu Chang ? »

« Elle lui a répondu qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir l'amour de celui qu'elle aime. »

L'avocat se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, les épaules affaissées et la tête baissée. C'était mauvais. Très très mauvais... Si Harry avait dit juste, Emilia avait désormais le mobile parfait pour commettre un meurtre. La partie civile allait certainement plaider le meurtre avec préméditation avec en fond d'écran le crime passionnel. Et bien évidemment, le Procureur allait la condamner à la peine capitale... le baiser du Détraqueur.

Il soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Non. C'était impossible, il devait sûrement y avoir une autre issue. Un autre moyen de sortir sa cliente de cette merde monumentale. Draco en voulait à Emilia. Oui, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir mentionné plus tôt ce fait d'une importance capitale. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à taire cette information ?

Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans toute cette histoire, et Draco était bien décidé à en découvrir tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Il n'était pas le meilleur avocat du monde sorcier pour rien. Il allait faire honneur à sa réputation et innocenter Emilia.

« Draco tout va bien ? »

Il tressaillit et répondit :

« Non Harry... ça ne va pas bien du tout. Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'ai que très peu de chance de disculper Emilia. »

« Alors tu crois qu'elle a assassiné sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle représentait un obstacle ? »

« C'est ce que laisse entendre la situation. Cho est vraiment stupide, grogna Draco. Et Emilia encore plus de l'avoir écoutée ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette accusation un peu trop prématurée à ses yeux.

« Cho n'est pas une idiote, défendit-il. Elle a fait ça sans arrière-pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'Emilia la prendrait au mot et qu'elle irait jusqu'à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ! »

« Mais c'était justement prévisible Potter, s'énerva Draco à son tour. Quand une adolescente en mal d'amour et raide dingue d'un mec vient vous demander conseil, il faut y aller avec des pincettes ! Elles sont fragiles à cet âge et pour elles, le conseil d'un aîné est capital. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles se fient à leur expérience ! Même bourrées de bonnes intentions, si tu leur dis d'aller à gauche alors qu'il y a un précipice au bout, elles t'écouteront. Leur cerveau est tellement encombré de mièvrerie sur le romantisme du grand amour qu'elles ne peuvent réfléchir convenablement. Donc un simple mot peu prendre une dimension extraordinaire voire catastrophique comme c'est le cas présentement ! Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser de ta chinoise, car pour ma part, elle a grandement manqué de discernement et... »

Draco se tut brusquement. Il réfléchit un instant puis se leva hâtivement en faisant des gestes incongrus aux yeux d'Harry.

« Je sais ! s'exclama le blond. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« J'ai trouvé le moyen d'alléger la peine d'Emilia... Oui ! Je pourrais toujours jouer la carte de l'innocence de la jeunesse, de l'amour inconsidéré et aveugle et surtout du zèle de l'adolescence ! Je ne suis pas certain que ça lui évitera Azkaban mais si je joue bien mes cartes et si je me trouve des atouts, je pourrais aisément attendrir le jury et au moins lui éviter le baiser du Détraqueur ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Et tu compte plaider quoi ? L'incompétence de Cho ? Tu vas lui faire perdre son poste, Malfoy ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Cho lui a donné un mauvais conseil ! »

« Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Cho si Emilia a manqué de jugement ! »

« Emilia n'est pas la seule dans ce cas, mais au moins elle, elle a l'excuse de la jeunesse. »

« C'est trop facile Malfoy. Être jeune n'occulte en aucun cas d'avoir un minimum de jugement et de responsabilité. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon problème Potter, cracha le blond de plus en plus exaspéré qu'Harry se borne à défendre la chinoise. Mon problème, c'est de sortir Emilia de sa merde ! »

« Évidemment, de toute façon tu n'as jamais eu aucune considération pour personne, répliqua Harry furieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Potter ? Est-ce un reproche ? »

« Prend-le comme tu veux Malfoy. De mon point de vue, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu ne te préoccupes que de tes propres intérêts et les autres peuvent bien aller se faire voir tant que ça n'entrave pas la bonne marche de tes affaires ! Tout ce qui compte à tes yeux c'est ta propre satisfaction personnelle ! Le bien d'autrui ne te concerne absolument pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco avait parfaitement saisi le double sens des propos d'Harry. Mais, il refusait de jouer sur ce terrain-là... Les reproches personnels n'avaient rien à faire dans cette discussion. Il ignora donc délibérément les critiques du brun et ne répondit que par conscience professionnelle.

« Dans le cas présent, « autrui » c'est Emilia et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser ou croire, peu m'importe car je me soucie de son sort ! D'ailleurs, c'est mon métier d'avocat que de défendre mon client et ce à n'importe quel prix ! Et je me contrefiche du sort de ta maudite chinoise ! »

Le blond eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se reçut un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac. Draco écarquilla les yeux sous la violence du coup et ahuri, il tomba à genoux, les mains sur son estomac, la tête en avant.

Il reprit difficilement son souffle puis son visage se ferma et toute la froideur dont il pouvait faire preuve masqua sa douleur. Ce que venait de lui faire Harry l'avait transpercé comme une lame pouvait s'enfoncer dans vos entrailles et fourrager en votre sein pour lacérer tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

Les blessants souvenirs d'il y a neuf ans lui revinrent en mémoire et il dépensa des trésors de volonté pour ne pas pleurer. Il se releva encore abruti par le coup et dut se retenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber. La haine d'Harry lui explosa en plein visage et il se détourna promptement de ce regard amazonien vengeur et flamboyant d'éclairs.

Harry venait une fois de plus de se jouer de lui.

Tout le cinéma du brun et le soit-disant flirt d'un peu plus tôt n'était en définitive qu'un nouveau jeu malsain de la part de l'ex-Gryffondor. Harry s'était toujours servi de lui pour s'amuser et ce n'était certainement pas demain la veille qu'il changerait de comportement.

« Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, souffla Draco. »

Sans un mot de plus il retourna à son investigation.

La colère d'Harry décanta aussi sec sous la douche froide qu'il venait de se prendre. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça... il n'avait pas voulu frapper Draco. Il voulait juste lui faire arrêter. Oui, Cho ne méritait pas ça et il ne faisait que la défendre.

Il suivit le blond du regard et se sentit soudain plus seul que jamais. Il venait de perdre toutes ses chances. Il le savait et ça le rendait malade.

Harry avait pourtant fait l'effort de pardonner à Draco. Oui, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait neuf ans plus tôt, il avait trouvé la force de pardonner la trahison du blond. Aujourd'hui il tentait de se remettre avec lui, mais manifestement Draco n'en n'avait aucune envie.

Certes Harry avait agi comme le salopard qu'il n'était pas il y a neuf ans, mais Draco lui avait fait tant de mal, qu'il n'avait pu trouver meilleure vengeance que de mentir sur ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui comme avant, le grand Malfoy lui démontrait une fois de plus qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour lui et que jamais il n'aurait d'importance à ses yeux.

Harry avait envie de tout casser autour de lui, tellement sa peine était grande. Il avait aimé Draco, il l'aimait encore et savait qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Rien ni personne ne pourrait un jour le remplacer dans son cœur. Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait être aimé. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé... et surtout pas d'Harry Potter.

Pourtant ce professeur aguerri ne pouvait laisser une nouvelle fois passer sa chance. Il voulait Draco Malfoy, il l'aurait. De gré ou de force. Il obligerait le blond à l'aimer. Il allait avoir vingt-cinq ans dans peu de temps et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il avait grandi et mûri... les erreurs de jeunesses étaient oubliées et l'avenir se pointait à sa porte. Harry allait lui ouvrir et l'accueillir à bras ouvert avec Draco à ses côtés.

Il s'en fit la promesse. Draco Malfoy serait bientôt à lui... Rien qu'à lui.

Harry tenta une approche mais le regard glacial que lui jeta le blond le paralysa. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais il y parviendrait. Il ne voulait plus abandonner.

« Draco écoute... je suis désolé, je... »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant dans le dernier tiroir du bureau.

« Le journal intime de Carole, dit-il. Quelle aubaine ! J'apprendrais certainement beaucoup de chose en le lisant. C'est illégal mais bon, ça sert aussi à ça le droit. Savoir comment détourner la loi, c'est pratique. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et en seulement deux pas, il se retrouva près de l'avocat. Il le saisit par les épaules et le força à lui faire face. Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne du professeur était solide.

« Lâche-moi Potter ! Ta simple vue m'écoeure ! »

« Et bien je vais te faire changer d'avis, répliqua Harry en pressant le corps du blond contre le sien. »

Draco se figea et une multitude de sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent. Harry venait de le prendre au dépourvu et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Alors que le visage du brun se rapprochait de plus en plus, Draco ferma inconsciemment les yeux, hypnotisé par ces lèvres pulpeuses dont il mourrait d'envie de sentir le goût malgré tout. Il entrouvrit les siennes et leurs souffles eurent à peine le temps de s'entremêler qu'un grincement sinistre les surprit.

Draco se ressaisit et en profita pour s'éloigner vivement d'Harry. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'origine du bruit et vit le mur adjacent au lit trembler puis coulisser vers la droite, laissant apparaître une Hermione plus que surprise.

La jeune femme avait arrondi les yeux en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis réunis dans une pièce qu'elle pensait secrète.

« Harry ? Draco ? Mais que faites-vous là ? »

Au contraire du brun, le blond, soulagé par cette interruption, (quelque peu inopportune selon les avis U.u''') se précipita presque vers elle et répondit :

« J'ai des informations plus qu'intéressantes Hermione, il faut absolument que nous en parlions. »

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai recueilli quelques témoignages intéressants, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! »

« Et bien, Draco et moi étions dans la chambre de Carole et nous avons découvert ce passage secret par hasard, répondit Harry en s'approchant. »

« Oui et non en fait, précisa l'avocat. Mais bon je t'expliquerai tout ceci plus tard, pour le moment sortons d'ici. »

Hermione acquiesça non sans jeter un regard suspicieux à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alors que Draco recouvrait avec joie la liberté, la jeune avocate s'avança vers son ami et lui demanda :

« Que faisais-tu avec Draco, Harry ? Personne n'était supposé être au courant de notre visite ! »

« J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand Draco l'a contacté. »

« Certes mais il me semble que Draco n'avait pas précisé l'heure de notre arrivée, insista Hermione. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'étais près du lac ce matin et je vous ai vu transplaner tous les deux. C'était totalement dû au hasard. »

« Et c'était aussi dû au hasard que tu te retrouves comme par magie dans la chambre de Carole ? »

Harry allait répondre quand la voix de Draco s'éleva.

« C'est tout même un comble, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai passé en revue la chambre d'Emilia et je n'ai même pas trouvé le passage secret. Autant dire que ça m'aurait évité bien des frayeurs si j'avais découvert ce passage-ci... ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à sa glissade improvisée. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Harry se contenta de rire doucement.

« Bon... je crois que nous avons fait le plein d'informations pour aujourd'hui, dit Draco. Et si nous retournions au bureau ? »

« Oui... mais avant j'avais l'intention d'interroger Cho, fit Hermione en le rejoignant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et la suivit.

« Toi aussi, dit-il. »

« Comment ça moi aussi ? »

« Et bien j'avais l'intention de le faire, dit Draco. Potter m'a dit que Cho avait peut-être un rapport, indirect ou direct tout dépendra de ce que je trouve, avec notre affaire. »

« Intéressant, remarqua Hermione. J'ai eu les mêmes échos. Et j'ai aussi entendu parler d'un certain Alexandre. »

« Oui... il faut d'ailleurs que j'enquête un peu sur lui, pour savoir qui il est. »

« Pas besoin, sourit Hermione. J'ai appris qu'Alexandre est en fait libraire à Pré-Au-Lard. Il s'appelle Alexandre... »

« ...Rombris, termina Draco les yeux écarquillés. »

« Tu le connais ? demandèrent Harry et Hermione du même ton. »

« Oui. Je vais parfois le voir dans sa boutique quand j'ai besoin de quelques bouquins d'ordre juridique. Il m'a même invité deux ou trois fois à son club de lecture. C'est un garçon très mignon, charmant et d'une gentillesse désarmante. Je comprends aisément pourquoi Emilia et Carole en étaient raides dingues... Si je me doutais que c'était lui... le monde est petit. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de Cho et tu t'occupes d'Alexandre, puisque tu sembles **si** bien le connaître, gloussa Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. »

Draco s'aperçut du sous-entendu et rougit. Hermione était vraiment incorrigible. Dès qu'il avait le malheur de penser ou même de dire qu'un garçon était craquant, elle réagissait au quart de tour et voyait là une grande histoire d'amour... Désespérant. En particulier les femmes moldues et leurs romans à l'eau de rose contant nombre d'idylles romanesques dégoulinantes de niaiserie. Le monde était décadent, Draco en était certain.

Harry, quant à lui, venait de croiser les bras, les sourcils froncés. Il avait la soudaine envie d'aller trouver ce fameux libraire pour lui tordre le cou... avec condescendance. Draco lui en voudrait certainement de faire ça avec violence...

« Comme tu veux, soupira Draco. J'irais voir Alexandre ce soir. En attendant il faut que je m'occupe du journal intime de Carole. Je retourne au bureau. On se voit tout à l'heure, conclu-t-il. »

« Attends une minute, l'interpella Hermione. Comment ça le journal intime de Carole ? Draco aurais-tu fouillé cette pièce ? »

« Euh... hem, rougit Draco, ben... il est tombé devant moi par hasard et je l'ai pris. »

« Par hasard ? répéta la jeune femme incrédule. »

« Oui, oui, c'est un pur hasard. Allez, à plus tard. »

Et sans un mot de plus il transplana jusqu'à son cabinet.

Hermione roula des yeux et Harry en fit de même. Ils n' étaient même pas vexés, tant ils avaient l'habitude du comportement parfois étrange du blond.

« Bien. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je suppose que tu vas pouvoir me parler en toute tranquillité, dit Harry en se retournant vers Hermione. »

La jeune femme tressaillit.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que Cho n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est à Pré-Au-Lard avec les élèves de troisième année. Et je sais que tu le sais. Alors ? »

Hermione éclata de rire, et Harry l'invita dans ses appartements.

**oOo**

« Si je m'attendais à ça, murmura Draco à la fin de sa lecture. »

Le blond sourit et se leva avant de faire les cent pas dans son bureau, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Un nouvel élément venait de s'ajouter à leur affaire et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à notre jeune avocat. Certes, la situation était loin d'être éclaircie car sa découverte ajoutait en complexité, mais Draco avait toujours eu cette habitude d'emmêler les fils pour mieux les démêler par la suite. Il se tourna vers son secrétaire, saisit son bloc-notes et commença à griffonner les quelques hypothèses qui se mettaient lentement mais sûrement en place dans sa tête.

Il en avait presque fini, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

« Alors ce journal intime ? demanda Hermione en poussant la porte. »

« Hum, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert, répondit Draco. Mais d'abord parle-moi un peu de ton entrevue avec Cho. »

« Elle n'était pas là, soupira Hermione faussement déçue. Mais j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec elle, le plus tôt possible. Et ce journal ? »

« J'ai découvert quelque chose d'assez inattendu. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, oui. Si tu as eu les mêmes échos que moi au sujet de nos deux luronnes, tu seras surprise d'apprendre que Carole n'était pas amoureuse d'Alexandre. »

« Quoi ! »

Hermione arrondie les yeux et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, en croisant bras et jambes.

« Si Carole n'était pas amoureuse d'Alexandre, pourquoi tout le monde, et en particulier Emilia, était convaincue du contraire ? »

« Et bien, parce qu'elle faisait semblant de l'aimer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Carole détestait farouchement Alexandre, car selon elle, il respirait quelque chose de mauvais. Enfin _mauvais_ dans le sens où Alexandre est un sacré coureur de jupons et de pantalons... Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui pour prouver sa théorie à Emilia. »

« Je vois... encore une nouvelle carte, déclara Hermione pensive. Mais ça ne nous sort toujours pas d'affaire, car pour peu que le jury s'y intéresse, le Procureur prohibera la jalousie d'Emilia. »

« Je sais, mais de toute façon j'irai voir Alexandre. Il aura certainement quelques petites choses en plus à m'apprendre sur ses relations exactes avec Emilia et Carole en particulier. Parce que le journal s'arrête là... j'ai remarqué que Carole n'écrivait que tous les premiers du mois. Et si je fais bien les comptes, elle a disparu avant que le premier Mars n'arrive. »

« Bien. Au fait, il faudrait que tu passes voir Harry tout à l'heure, fit Hermione en se levant. »

Draco se raidit.

« P... Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il faut qu'il aille faire une déposition au Ministère et que j'ai oublié de le lui dire avant de m'en aller, répondit-elle. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas le faire toi ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais il faut que je retourne aux archives du tribunal pour faire des recherches sur la jurisprudence. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? »

Draco soupira vaincu.

« Très bien. N'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous avec Emilia cet après-midi. »

**oOo**

Emilia avait beaucoup changé... son visage avait semble-t-il perdu toutes traces d'innocence et de fragilité. Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait plus une adolescente face à lui, mais une jeune adulte. Elle avait maigri. Néanmoins, malgré cela ses traits restaient fins, et son regard corbeau, car il n'avait plus la petite lueur enfantine que Draco y avait vu la première fois, était à présent dur et éteint.

Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux couleur d'orge, ce qui n'entamait en rien son charme naturel, mais qui était fort dommage... elle les avait eu jusqu'à la taille et maintenant ils cascadaient sur ses épaules en petites boucles soignées.

Draco lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione. »

« Mal, répondit-elle. On m'accuse d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis... jamais je n'aurais pu tuer ma meilleure amie. Celle que je considérais comme une sœur. Il faut que vous me croyez, ajouta-t-elle presque désespérément. »

« Nous te croyons Emilia, dit Draco doucement. Mais les preuves sont contre toi. J'ai parlé au Procureur et il a déjà trois témoins cités à comparaître. Trois témoins qui affirment vous avoir vu Carole et toi vous disputer la veille de sa disparition. »

« Nous sommes allés les interroger ce matin, poursuivit Hermione, et ils ont dit que votre dispute avait un rapport avec un certain Alexandre. »

À ce nom, Emilia tressaillit et baissa les yeux.

« Ce n'était rien de grave, murmura-t-elle. »

« Emilia pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé d'Alexandre ? demanda Draco plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

« Parce qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! »

« Ça c'est ton avis Emilia, répliqua le blond. Pour la cour, tu as commis un homicide volontaire avec préméditation. Sais-tu quel genre de peine peut entraîner un crime comme celui-là ? La prison à vie ou le baiser du Détraqueur. »

« Qu... quoi ? M... mais non ! Je n'ai rien... »

« Les faits sont là, coupa lentement Hermione. D'après les quelques témoins que nous avons interrogés, Carole et toi étiez amoureuses du même homme. Et toi-même tu le savais puisque tu es allée demander conseil à ton Professeur de Botanique, Cho Chang. Tu as suivi les conseils de Cho selon lesquels tu devais faire absolument tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour garder l'homme que tu aimes. Et voilà ce que tu as fait. Tu es allé voir Carole pour lui en parler, parce que c'est ta meilleure amie et que tu ne veux pas la blesser. Tu veux arranger ça à l'amiable. Mais elle refuse de t'écouter et la dispute éclate. Alors les paroles de ton professeur te reviennent en mémoire et là tu réfléchis au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de cette tue-l'amour. Le lendemain, tu l'assassines et prise de panique que l'on découvre ton crime tu caches le corps... Ça a tout du crime passionnel et tu avais un excellent mobile. »

« C'EST FAUX ! s'emporta Emilia en se levant brusquement. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas de mon côté ! Vous jouez les avocats du diable c'est ça ? »

Draco et Hermione sursautèrent face à tant d'impulsivité.

« Emilia calme-toi, intima placidement le blond. Nous ne faisons que relater des faits. Faits qui nous ont pris au dépourvu parce que tu ne nous as pas parlé d'Alexandre. »

« Vous insinuez que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je constate. Emilia, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es dans une position extrêmement délicate. Tu as été trouvée sur les lieux du crime, par un Professeur dont l'intégrité ne peut être remis en cause. Ma plaidoirie a provisoirement convaincu le Procureur de t'accorder la liberté provisoire. Cela ne signifie en aucun cas que tu es sortie d'affaire. Le jury ne sera pas aussi clément. Pour la plupart ils n'y connaissent rien, et donc le droit se résume à blanc ou noir. Pour le moment nous sommes dans le noir, Emilia. Si tu nous mens comment veux-tu que nous te défendions correctement ? »

« Mais je ne vous mens pas ! Je vous ai déjà dit que c'est Carole qui m'a envoyé une note pour que je la rejoigne dans sa chambre ! Quand je suis arrivée, la chambre était déjà dans cet état et Carole n'était pas là. »

« Nous le savons et c'est d'autant plus difficile de te défendre que le message s'est autodétruit après que tu l'ais lu, lança Hermione. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois rien nous cacher ! »

La jeune fille arrondit un instant les yeux, puis se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« Tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai sauf vers la fin. La veille de sa disparition, je me suis effectivement disputée avec Carole au sujet d'Alexandre, mais pas à cause de ce que m'a dit le Professeur Chang. C'est Carole qui est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'Alexandre lui avait fait des avances, que c'était un coureur de jupons et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser avec moi. Je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes disputées. La seule chose que Carole et Alexandre ont en commun c'est leur passion pour la lecture. Mais je n'ai pas tué Carole. Je le jure ! »

Draco l'observa attentivement.

« Je te crois. »

« Ont-ils trouvé Carole ? »

« Non, répondit Hermione. »

Emilia ferma les yeux.

« Elle est si belle... Je suis certaine qu'elle est encore vivante. Je le sais, je le sens... Carole ne peut pas être morte ! »

« Avait-elle des ennemis ? »

« Non... aucun. Carole est une fille fantastique. Elle fait partie de ses gens qui voient toujours le verre à moitié plein. »

« Pourquoi refusais-tu de la croire dans ce cas ? demanda Hermione. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses grands yeux d'onyx.

« Je... je ne sais pas... Sur le coup je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Elle me manque tellement. Je serais prête à tout donner pour la retrouver. »

« Es-tu toujours amoureuse d'Alexandre ? »

Emilia dévisagea Draco. Elle eut une soudaine envie de lui crier de se mêler de ses affaires, et pourtant, au même moment, quelque chose lui commandait de répondre. Ce blond aux allures aristocratiques était étrange, mais il avait une façon de dire les choses qui vous touchait.

« Oui, je l'aime toujours. »

« Serais-tu prête à le laisser à Carole dans l'hypothèse où elle serait vivante ? »

Emilia écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings sur sa robe.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous ce genre de questions ? »

« Tout simplement parce que ce sont les questions que le Procureur te posera lors du procès. »

« Et si je ne veux pas y répondre ? »

« Tu y seras obligée, dit Hermione. Tu prêteras serment. »

L'adolescente baissa de nouveau les yeux et inspira profondément.

« On ne se rend compte du véritable trésor que l'on a que lorsqu'il n'est plus entre nos mains. Je donnerais tout, absolument tout ce que j'ai au monde pour revoir Carole. Même si je dois lui céder mon amour, je le ferais car je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie... »

Emilia eut un petit rire sans joie avant de conclure dans un souffle :

« Mon comportement est indigne d'un véritable Serpentard. »

« J'ai appris une chose quand j'étais à Poudlard, dit Draco. Peu importe quelle image tu te donnes, peu importe celle que les autres ont de toi, ne laisse jamais une illusion masquer qui tu es vraiment. »

Puis il se leva, alla chercher un petit dossier duquel il sortit un sachet en plastique contenant un petit bout de papier jaune. Il le montra à Emilia. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Dans ta chambre, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi Alexandre t'a-t-il donné rendez-vous et quand l'a-t-il fait ? »

« Nous devions nous retrouver le soir de la disparition de Carole. Je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi et il m'a donné ce rendez-vous. »

« Il a accepté ? demanda Hermione à son tour. »

« Non, nous devions justement nous retrouver pour en parler, mais il n'est jamais venu. J'ai attendu trois heures et comme il ne venait pas je suis retournée à mon dortoir. C'est là que j'ai reçu la missive de Carole. »

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vu ? »

« Personne. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le règlement de Poudlard monsieur l'avocat. Interdiction de dépasser le couvre-feu et interdiction de se rendre dans une autre maison que la sienne. »

Draco soupira. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie d'entendre le nom de « Rusard » dans une conversation...

« Sais-tu au moins pourquoi Alexandre n'est pas venu ? poursuivis Hermione. »

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le début de l'affaire... Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que cette nuit-là, on m'a arrêtée pour meurtre. »

« Bien. Merci Emilia, nous te re-contacterons dès que nous aurons du nouveau, dit Draco. »

« Est-ce que je vais... »

La jeune fille se tut. Elle frissonna et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Draco et Hermione avaient parfaitement saisi la question et ce fut l'avocate qui s'approcha.

« Nous ferons tout notre possible pour te sortir de là, dit-elle doucement. »

Emilia sembla rassurée puis se leva et Hermione la raccompagna.

Draco se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau et s'y appuya. Il était persuadé de la bonne fois de sa cliente et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans toute cette histoire. Il se fit la promesse de découvrir le pot-aux-roses très bientôt. Du moins avant le jour du procès...

Un cri lui parvint soudain aux oreilles et il sursauta. Inquiet il se précipita dans le bureau d'Hermione pour la trouver verte de rage devant sa cheminée.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le blond. »

« Il se passe que le jour du procès a été avancé, gronda-t-elle en se retournant. »

Draco se figea quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« QUOI ! Mais Blaise ne peut pas nous faire ça ! Nous n'avons encore rien de solide ! »

« Je sais, soupira Hermione en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Mais il paraîtrait que le ministère a des affaires plus urgentes à régler et que le budget dépensé pour cette affaire est trop important pour durer. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva le blond. Que font-ils de l'innocence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! »

« Écoute, je suis aussi furieuse que toi Draco, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Il faut que nous accélérions la cadence ! »

« Et à quand a été reportée la date du procès ? »

« À après-demain. »

« COMMENT ? OH LA BANDE DE BATARDS ! »

« Draco ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Si nous jouons bien nos cartes nous pouvons sûrement... »

« Mais enfin Hermione ! Nous n'avons rien ! Strictement rien ! Pas un seul témoin ! L'alibi d'Emilia est inexistant ! Elle a un mobile parfait ! Le corps de Carole n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et rien ne peut nous dire si elle est encore vivante ! Tout ce nous avons c'est un journal intime et une note pour donner un rendez-vous ! Je refuse de comparaître en appel, car d'ici là Emilia sera à Azkaban. Et... je refuse de penser à ce qu'ils vont lui faire là-bas. »

« Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais nous sommes les meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier et Emilia compte sur nous Draco. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser tomber. Je la crois quand elle dit qu'elle n'a pas tué Carole et que cette dernière est vivante ! J'avais le même pressentiment quand je pensais que Ron était mort à la guerre. Mais quelques jours après nous l'avons retrouvé sain et sauf ! »

« Hermione, je comprends. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fonder notre plaidoirie sur de simples pressentiments datants de plusieurs années ! Le jury va se rire de nous ! »

« Draco ne perdons pas espoir. Nous nous sommes déjà sortis de situations bien pires ! »

Le blond souffla pour se calmer. Hermione avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir.

**oOo**

**Je croyais tout savoir de nous, être arrivé jusqu'au bout**

**Et tenir si bien le coup**

**Je croyais tout savoir de moi, mais y'a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas**

**Comme toi**

_Pourquoi fallait-il que cette journée soit aussi mauvaise_, songea notre avocat blond en transplanant à Poudlard.

La matinée avait été éprouvante de par ses retrouvailles inattendues avec Harry Potter. Puis s'en était suivi toute une série de catastrophes toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

Il n'en voulait pas à Blaise d'avoir avancé la date du procès, après tout il ne faisait que son devoir. Le Ministre avait certainement dû faire pression sur lui pour qu'il fasse accélérer la procédure. C'était injuste et parfaitement injustifié aux yeux de Draco. Le Ministère avait largement les moyens de payer le procès...

« Quelle blague, marmonna le blond en se rendant aux appartements d'Harry. Le Ministre doit certainement faire des économies afin de payer ses frasques comme d'habitude. »

Une fois devant, l'avocat inspira profondément et frappa. Il appréhendait cette rencontre avec son ancien petit ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas voulu le faire... puis, suspicieux, se dit qu'elle avait très certainement une idée derrière la tête. Cette soit-disant recherche de jurisprudence cachait quelque chose... Oui... Tout ceci était louche. Très louche. Mais de toute façon, il ne resterait que quelques minutes, le temps de lui faire passer le message et de lui expliquer la procédure à suivre, puis il s'en irait.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre... rien sauf que l'image de leur baiser presque échangé lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna. Sans l'intervention d'Hermione, il se serait certainement laissé aller et il aurait embrassé Harry.

Quelle malchance ! Lui qui faisait absolument tout son possible pour oublier ce connard de brun, il fallait qu'il se mette à le draguer ouvertement... et ce même après le coup de poing faramineux qu'Harry lui avait donné.

Draco se rabroua, préférant ignorer tous les bouleversants sentiments qui bataillaient en son sein et frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il toqua une troisième fois, puis se décida à entrer. Harry n'était pas là... tant mieux. Il lui laisserait une note puis s'en irait. Le blond ouvrit la porte, et se figea...

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité tant ce qu'il voyait était... horrible. Draco cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux fois, tentant vainement de se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Malheureusement pour lui, la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vraie.

Harry tenant lové dans ses bras une Cho Chang vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une simple jupe et d'un soutien gorge. Harry la chemise à moitié enlevée et pendante sur ses bras. Harry sursautant en le voyant. Harry tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jolie chinoise. Harry, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, bégayant un borborygme incompréhensible et Cho mitraillant quelque chose d'insignifiant du regard...

Car oui, Draco se sentait soudainement modique, infime. Il était arrivé à un mauvais, très mauvais moment et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici... de toute façon l'aurait-il eu un jour ?

La voix du brun ténébreux qui se tenait à moitié dévêtu face à lui le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

« D... Draco, mais... mais que... »

L'avocat se recomposa difficilement un masque impassible et s'avança vers la table du salon.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangés, dit-il froidement. Mais j'ai frappé et personne ne m'a répondu, de plus la porte n'était pas verrouillée. J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas là, alors je suis entré pour te déposer un message... je me suis visiblement trompé. Je vais donc faire court. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? claqua sèchement la voix de Cho. »

« S'il ne s'agissait pas de la **vie** de ma cliente et soit dit en passant d'une te **tes** élèves, crois bien que je ne serais pas resté ici une seconde de plus Chang. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me déplacer, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire taire ta libido trentes secondes, et de faire marcher à la place ton esprit du corps professoral, au moins pour le bien d'Emilia. Et ce même si je sais que son sort ne te préoccupe pas plus qu'une bande de scrouts à pétard malades ! répliqua le blond sans la regarder. »

Cho arrondit les yeux puis rougit fortement avant de blêmir, mais elle se tut. Draco en fut satisfait et posa sa mallette à terre puis en sortit un morceau de papier sur lequel il écrivit à toute vitesse quelques phrases. Harry s'approcha et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais le blond s'éloigna vivement en lui tendant la note.

« Demain il faut que tu ailles faire ta déposition au bureau des Aurors, dit Draco. Je t'ai noté ici tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et qui tu devras aller voir. C'est tout. Bonne nuit. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte restée ouverte. Harry, paniqué à l'idée de voir Draco partir, chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Tout. N'importe quoi qui pourrait faire rester l'ex-Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il s'explique. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça... il devait trouver quelque chose et vite...

« Draco, appela-t-il alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte. Tu ne voulais pas interroger Cho ? »

Ce dernier, outré par la question, se retourna et ne put empêcher son regard de se faire dur et suffisant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Potter, cracha-t-il sèchement. D'ailleurs je doute que ta dulcinée soit d'humeur. »

« Mais... mais si. Rest... Aïe ! »

Harry tourna un regard courroucé vers Cho qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il n'en fit pas cas, préférant se concentrer sur le blond qui...

« Draco ? Draco ? DRACO ? »

...Venait de transplaner.

Draco courait presque dans la rue. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui étrangement refusaient de couler... Il n'était pas triste, non. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même... Furieux contre Hermione... Furieux contre cette maudite affaire... Furieux d'être furieux... Autant dire que notre cher blondinet en voulait à la terre entière.

Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à Harry. Harry qui en moins d'une journée avait fait renaître en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir oubliés. Du moins, avoir enterrés au plus profond de son être. Non. Harry n'était pas responsable. Le seul fautif ici c'était Draco.

Draco et ses vains espoirs. Draco et ses rêves inutiles. Draco et ses illusions. Draco et sa profonde niaiserie. C'était à lui d'être plus fort. A lui de résister aux avances du brun. A lui de dire « non »... et pourtant...

« Bordel Dray tu es vraiment le dernier des cons, jura-t-il mentalement. »

Que croyait-il franchement ? Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé. Depuis le début de leur histoire tout n'était que mensonge et cachotterie. C'est bien normal qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à oublier. Cho Chang...

Draco se souvint que même Ginny avait tenté sa chance. En sixième année, Harry et elle sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux et semblaient s'accorder comme les doigts d'une main. C'en était écoeurant. Mais ça avait, et de beaucoup, troublé notre blondinet. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les élans de tendresse, les papouilles, les sourires doux rendaient si heureux les gens autour de lui.

À Poudlard, tout le monde connaissait sa réputation de coureur anonyme. _Anonyme_ dans le sens où il avait toujours su faire preuve de discrétion. Évidemment ses conquêtes en parlaient c'était indéniable. Après tout, coucher avec le prince des Serpentards, le mec inaccessible par excellence et farouchement protégé par un cerbère aux dents aiguisées du nom de Pansy était excitant. Très peu de personne avait cet... honneur ? Non... cette _chance_. Oui, elles avaient toutes de la chance d'être choisies, même pour une nuit, par le Grand Draco Malfoy. Donc on en parlait, mais jamais ouvertement... Bref !

Un jour Draco avait voulu savoir ce que la tendresse et l'amour apportaient réellement. Il s'était donc lentement mais sûrement rapproché de Potter et de sa bande. La première personne à l'avoir accepté et ce contre toute attente fut Weasel. Draco en avait été fortement étonné, après tout il était bien conu de tout un chacun que le rouquin et lui ne se supportaient pas. Néanmoins, avec autant de répartie acquise au fil des années, Weasel était devenu quelqu'un d'intéressant, Draco avait bien dû l'admettre. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Logique... Son petit ami s'entendait avec l'ennemi donc il fallait pactiser. Mais Draco s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait, mine de rien, beaucoup d'affinités avec elle. Hermione était intelligente, cultivée et il était fort agréable de discuter avec elle. C'était une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus captivant et elle l'était encore aujourd'hui. Draco avait même eu un faible pour elle à un moment, mais leur deux caractères étaient beaucoup trop semblables pour que ça fonctionne. Et puis de toute façon, il y avait un certain Gryffondor brun aux yeux verts qui semblait lorgner sur lui.

Au début, Draco ne le cachait pas... il avait été quelque peu dégoûté. Jamais il n'avait eu d'aventure avec un garçon et d'ailleurs jamais il ne s'y était intéressé. Pour lui, sortir avec une fille était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était logique. Mais, il avait vite réalisé que tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter était tout sauf _logique_. En clair son attirance pour lui était dans le cours des choses dans le monde du Survivant. C'était... _normal_.

Tout pouvait avoir un sens, mais rien n'en avait. La terre pouvait être ronde et sembler plate. Tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en quelque chose de nouveau et Draco avait trouvé ça fascinant. Harry Potter était tout simplement fascinant. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux le qualifier. Si jeune et si mûr... voilà ce qui avait attiré Draco.

Il s'était laissé tenter par le diable. Sa tendresse, sa gentillesse, ses accès d'humeur parfois incontrôlés, sa colère, sa rage de vaincre, son courage, son humilité, son amour... Harry concentrait tout de la moitié manquante de Draco. Alors il avait appris à l'aimer et à le chérir comme un joyau. Une pierre rare et précieuse. Seulement il ne pouvait pas y toucher. Ce bijou appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors ils étaient devenus amis. De très bons et très proches amis qui parfois se roulaient des pelles en secret. Mais attention, des pelles tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicales... bon. Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec de la forte, très forte amitié, mais ça s'arrêtait là... jusqu'au jour où la pelle amicale s'était brusquement transformée en étreinte torride n'ayant plus aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec de l'amitié, même puissante.

De fil en aiguille l'amour était né. Il s'était doucement installé et Ginny avait été relégué à la seconde place. Elle en avait évidemment souffert, mais s'était très rapidement (c'était quand même assez incroyable) consolée dans les bras de Blaise. Tout ce qui la liait à Harry c'était de l'affection. Autrement dit quelque chose de totalement différent de la passion et de l'amour qui unissaient Draco et Harry. Et ensuite, alors que tout allait bien et que leur couple ne faisait que commencer à apprécier son intimité, Cho Chang était arrivée. Elle avait usé de nombreux moyens pour reprendre Harry, mais ce dernier ne s'était jamais laissé faire.

Draco avait donc appris à lui faire confiance et à croire en l'amour d'Harry. Mais un jour... ce fameux jour d'il y a neuf ans, tout avai basculé. Son monde féerique dans les bras de Potter au pays des merveilles s'était effondré. Il y avait eu cet atroce moment où **_il_** avait essayé d'abuser de lui... **_Il_** aurait réussi si Hermione n'était pas arrivée à temps. Et ensuite, comme si son agression n'avait pas été suffisante, Harry et Ron l'avaient insulté, bafoué, rejeté... ils lui avaient avoué que tout ceci n'était que la juste vengeance de cinq années de mauvais coups et de saloperies. Draco l'avait-il mérité ? Il ne le savait pas, mais croyait néanmoins qu'il avait racheté ses fautes en trahissant son père et en travaillant comme espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Douces illusions... si burlesques.

Ce jour-là, il avait compris que personne ne pouvait l'aimer... Draco Malfoy n'était pas fait pour être aimé mais pour aimer au sens propre du terme. Il avait depuis lors cumulé conquête sur conquête. Changeant de partenaires comme de chemises, mais sans jamais réussir à oublier la sensation de se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un... de se sentir aimé. Celui qui vous faisait sien, mais n'était jamais vôtre. Il avait cessé de s'aveugler à partir du jour où il avait connu l'amour dans les bras de l'unique. Dans les bras de l'élu de son cœur.

Élu qui aujourd'hui partageait sa vie avec celle qui lui avait et depuis toujours été destinée. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Mais Draco avait depuis toujours été habitué à être seul et l'on pouvait le dire : dans la merde.

Le blond secoua la tête balayant d'un coup tous ces souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. Sa colère avait décanté et il se sentait mieux. L'on pouvait ne pas partager son avis, mais une bonne introspection de soi-même faisait toujours du bien. Il marchait en direction de la libraire d'Alexandre, quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda ses mains et se traita d'abruti congénital.

« J'ai oublié mon porte-document chez Potter ! Et merde ! Pourquoi toujours moi ! Fais chier ! »

Quelque part dans les cieux, une déité malsaine aux tendances douteuses s'amusait certainement à tourner en bourrique notre cher avocat. Elle en voulait à sa vie et à ses facultés mentales... c'était certain. (**NdB** : Et même qu'elle s'appelle Hisokaren ! lol)

Il s'arrêta un moment, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non retourner le récupérer, mais l'image d'un Harry en pleine action avec sa chinoise s'imposa à son esprit et il poursuivit son chemin, s'intimant de ne pas rejeter tripes et boyaux. Il irait la chercher demain. En attendant, il avait un libraire à voir et une affaire à résoudre. L'heure n'était ni au souvenir, ni à l'apitoiement pathétique sur son sort... l'heure était grave car le procès aurait lieu dans très peu de temps. Après-demain... ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'une journée d'investigation et il ne devait plus perdre son précieux temps à espérer en vain.

Il arriva enfin à destination et pénétra dans la boutique. Comme d'habitude Draco s'y sentait à l'aise, comme s'il était chez lui. L'odeur des livres mêlée à celle d'un encens particulièrement doux et suave était exquise. Le blond fouilla les lieux du regard et il vit le propriétaire debout sur une échelle, occupé à ranger quelques gros grimoires.

Il était vraiment mignon à croquer. De longs cheveux châtains caressant sa taille et noués en catogan à la base de la nuque. Une musculature discrète mais bien présente sous une robe de sorcier brune. Un fessier tout à fait potable et une peau nacrée tout à fait tentante. Un regard de braise perçant et des lèvres ourlées et fines. Alexandre était ce que Draco qualifiait aisément de beau gosse !

« Bonjours Alexandre, dit-il. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit, mais lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Salut beau blond, répondit-il en descendant de son échelle. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Encore de nouveaux bouquins ? »

Draco sourit.

« Non, malheureusement. Je suis venu te poser quelques questions mais as-tu du temps à me consacrer ? »

« Toujours, répondit Alexandre en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur. Des questions d'ordre privé ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Draco éclata franchement de rire.

« Hum... oui et non. Mais ma visite est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officielle. J'aimerais te parler de deux de tes clientes. »

« Jaloux ? »

« Alexandre, je suis sérieux, soupira Draco amusé. »

« Bon, j'ai compris. Suis-moi. »

Le libraire conduisit Draco dans l'arrière-boutique non sans avoir accroché l'écriteau « Fermé » sur la porte d'entrée. Puis il revint et leur servit du thé.

Draco s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil aux liserés dorés et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Alexandre lui tendit sa tasse de thé fumant et prit place dans un fauteuil identique au sien.

« Je suppose que tu es venu me parler d'Emilia, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

« Oui. Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment l'ignorer quand tu vois sa photo à la une de la gazette. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a connu des jours meilleurs crois-moi. »

« Je suis tellement désolé pour elle... je ne pensais qu'elle serait capable de... de tuer sa meilleur amie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas en vouloir à Alexandre. Comme tout le monde il croyait qu'Emilia était une meurtrière. Il faut dire qu'avec le mordant que les journalistes, et en particulier Rita Skeeter, mettaient dans leurs articles, la culpabilité de l'adolescente ne faisait aucun doute.

« Emilia et toi êtes proches , demanda le blond en croisant les jambes. »

Alexandre sembla pensif une seconde avant de répondre.

« Oui et non... je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Mis à part cela nous sommes de très bon amis. »

Draco sourcilla.

« Quand comptais-tu lui en parler ? »

« Je lui avais donné un rendez-vous nocturne le soir de la mort de Carole. Mais je n'y suis pas allé. J'avais oublié que j'avais mon club de lecture ce soir-là et quand je m'y suis rendu, elle n'était pas là. »

« Tu connaissais bien Carole ? »

Alexandre sourit.

« Pour la connaître je la connaissais, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Nous partagions la même passion pour les livres. Elle venait régulièrement m'en acheter et parfois elle m'en empruntait. D'ailleurs Emilia et elle avait un petit jeu pour communiquer. Elles prenaient un livre au hasard et en soulignaient quelques mots perdus dans la masse. Grâce à ça elles s'envoyaient des petits mots sur tout et sur rien. Personnellement je trouvais cela débile, mais elles adoraient y jouer. On aurait dit des gamines dans ces moments-là... »

Draco sourit à l'évocation du souvenir plus qu'attendrissant.

« Quelles étaient vos relations ? »

« Hum... nous étions très proches. Je pense que Carole avait aussi des sentiments à mon égard. Elle me faisait des avances quand nous étions seuls... Avances que j'ai toujours refusées. »

Intéressant... voilà une réponse en totale contradiction avec ce qu'avait révélé Emilia un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Qui mentait ?

« Tu trouvais ça dérangeant ? »

« Bah tu sais, ce ne sont pas les premières qui me font du gringue, répondit Alexandre en riant. Ce n'est pas très perturbant mais ce n'est qu'un amour d'adolescence. Ce n'est jamais bien sérieux. »

Le regard de l'avocat s'assombrit, mais il ne dit rien. Ne jamais dire jamais. Ce fut Alexandre, qui avec moins d'engouement, poursuivit...

« Tu sais Draco... je ne veux pas paraître méchant parce que j'adore Emilia mais... mais je pense que cette fille a un problème. »

« Comment ça ? demanda l'avocat en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Disons... et bien... Draco tu dois d'abord me promettre de taire tout ce que je vais te dire ! »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre de tel Alexandre et tu le sais. »

« Mais et le secret professionnel alors ? »

« Le secret professionnel ne concerne que le client et son avocat, en l'occurrence si je suis l'un tu n'es pas l'autre. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas répondre à mes questions, mais si tu me révèles quelque chose de ton plein gré, j'ai le droit de l'utiliser ou non. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Le libraire soupira longuement et se mit à grignoter ses ongles. Chose qu'Harry faisait souvent et que Draco détestait. Mais il savait d'expérience que la personne qui mordillait ses ongles était stressée, et il posa donc une main rassurante sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Visiblement, Alexandre avait du mal à trouver les mots.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Alex. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Draco, mais pour Emilia... »

Draco l'étudia attentivement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Emilia et Carole étaient toutes les deux amoureuses de moi et se faisaient souvent la guerre. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui et ? »

« Et bien... j'ai peur que... et bien qu'elle n'ai tué Carole pour se venger, souffla-t-il. »

« Se venger ? Mais pourquoi et de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... par jalousie je suppose. Emilia ne supportait pas que Carole et moi partagions la même passion pour la lecture, les livres... Elle me disait souvent que Carole faisait son intéressante juste pour m'avoir, mais je ne prenais jamais ses dires au sérieux. Et un jour, je l'ai entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos de ce qu'une de ses profs lui avait dit. Un truc du genre « je ferais tout pour l'avoir », mais je ne sais pas si ça me concernait. Maintenant que j'y pense j'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas de moi dont il s'agissait. Sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... je... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! »

Le cerveau de Draco se mit en marche en quatrième vitesse... Voilà une autre version des faits qui allait corroborer la plaidoirie du procureur. Dans l'optique, bien entendu, où Alexandre témoignerait en faveur de Blaise. Surtout que l'alibi de la jeune fille venait de sauter. Si seulement Alexandre n'avait pas eu son Club de lecture ce soir-là... il aurait pu témoigner en faveur d'Emilia et prouver que sa cliente n'était pas sur les lieux du crime à l'heure prescrite de la mort. Emilia était plus que jamais au fond du gouffre et Draco ne savait plus qui croire ou quoi croire.

« Merci Alexandre, dit-il. »

« Tu crois qu'elle va avoir des ennuis à cause de ça ? »

« Je ne suis plus certain de rien maintenant, répondit Draco. »

Il termina sa tasse de thé puis se leva, suivi du libraire. Ils quittèrent l'arrière-boutique pour se retrouver parmi l'amoncellement de livres du magasin. Il y en avait toute un pile sur les tables et quelques-uns traînaient encore sur le sol, attendant patiemment d'être rangés.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de clients ce matin, remarqua Draco en pointant les livres du menton. »

« Oh ça... non. Ce n'était pas des clients. Hier soir il y avait mon club de lecture. Et les livres qui sont sur cette table-là sont ceux que l'on m'a empruntés les deux dernières semaines. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, poursuivit Alexandre en saisissant un énorme livres à la couverture cuivrée, c'était le préféré de Carole. Elle me l'empruntait très souvent, mais n'a jamais pu l'acheter parce qu'il n'est pas à vendre. Il fait partie de ma collection privée. »

« Ta collection privée, dit Draco en prenant le bouquin. Elle en avait de la chance Carole. »

« Oh, je te l'ai dit, nous partagions la même passion pour les livres. Elle connaissait tout, ou à peu près tout, aussi bien que moi. C'était une adolescente très cultivée et passionnée. C'est rare d'en voir des comme ça. Carole était une petite perle rare, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

« _Légendes et Mythologie sorcière du XII ème siècle à nos jours_, lut Draco. Ca m'a l'air très intéressant. Je peux te l'emprunter ? »

Alexandre réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça.

« Je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il alors que Draco le remerciait. »

« Non merci Alex. Mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de me laisser une chance beau blond , demanda-t-il en saisissant l'avocat par la taille. »

Draco sourit.

« Parce que nous ne sommes que des amis, et que je ne couche pas avec des amis. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais de ton cher Potter... »

« Potter et moi n'avons jamais été amis, marmonna mollement Draco. Voilà tu es content ? »

« Hum... non, souffla Alexandre en le retournant. »

Il l'approcha et prit ses lèvres avec douceur et possessivité. Draco, surpris, ne pensa même pas à se défaire de l'étreinte... du moins pendant un court instant, car un flash s'imposa à son esprit. Il se raidit. Des souvenirs douloureux assaillaient désormais sa tête et son cœur se mit à tambouriner durement dans sa poitrine. Une peur panique, une peur qu'il connaissait, le saisit brusquement et il repoussa Alexandre avec force.

Haletant, il regardait le libraire avec une pointe d'horreur et de dégoût dans ses perles grises. Il tremblait comme une feuille et mit un certain temps à se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Draco, appela Alexandre intrigué. Tu... »

« Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ca, trancha le blond avec force. »

« Je... pardon. Je ne savais pas que tu allais... »

« Peu importe ! Ecoute, nous sommes amis et rien de plus. Je... »

« Tu es toujours amoureux d'Harry Potter, fit le libraire avec dépit. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Sa réaction n'avait rien à voir avec Harry. RIEN DU TOUT ! Quelque chose d'autre avait répugné Draco dans sa manière de faire...

« Ce n'est pas ça, dit Draco en serrant le livre contre lui. »

« Alors qu'est-ce c'est Drake ? Dis-moi que dois-je faire pour que tu me regardes ? »

Draco soupira et passa une main moite sur son cuir chevelu humide.

« Ecoute Alex... je... je ne suis pas prêt c'est tout. Alors ne me demande rien. »

« Très bien, capitula ce dernier. Je suis désolé Draco. »

Le blond le salua puis sortit presque en courant de la librairie. Les souvenirs douloureux et le passé pénible... Draco commençait à en avoir marre ! Il en avait franchement assez !

**oOo**

Draco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Allongé dans son divan, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, il avait passé son temps à feuilleter le livre que lui avait prêté Alexandre. Il avait préféré s'occuper l'esprit plutôt que de ressasser le passé malveillant...

L'avocat avait été impressionné par le niveau de la prose. L'auteur était très bon et c'était d'autant plus troublant que Carole en faisait son livre de chevet... du moins, il le supposait. Cette jeune fille devait être très intelligente et tout aussi cultivée qu'Alexandre le disait.

Draco s'était également souvenu du petit jeu dont le libraire lui avait parlé, et s'était amusé à chercher quels genres de phrases pouvaient bien écrire Emilia et Carole. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, l'habileté des jeunes filles rendant la recherche difficile et hasardeuse. D'ailleurs, il avait même songé qu'elles n'avaient pas joué avec ce livre, mais quelques lettres soulignées en un très mince trait noir avaient attiré son attention... Depuis il avait réussi à former un début de phrase. Il avait vraiment eu du mal puisque les lettres et les mots ne suivaient pas d'ordre précis et semblaient ne rien vouloir dire, mais il avait finalement réussi : « Trenton A. est... » Bon, la phrase était incomplète, mais notre avocat finirait bien par la terminer. Surtout qu'il était curieux de découvrir qui était ce Trenton. A.

Fatigué, il posa l'œuvre sur sa table basse et ferma un instant les yeux, passant en revue sa journée de la veille... Elle avait été pour le moins catastrophique et celle qui s'annonçait aujourd'hui promettait de l'être encore plus. Soupirant, il se leva, pris une douche et se prépara pour la longue, très longue journée devant lui.

Une fois cela fait, il sortit de son appartement, le livre sous le bras, avec la même humeur qu'un rat en colère... Il devait passer chez Harry pour récupérer son porte-document. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait transplaner mais décida que marcher lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Surtout que quand il était d'humeur exécrable, mieux valait qu'il se calme avant de retrouver sa furie de collaboratrice. Plus d'une fois, il s'était fait incendier pour l'avoir incendié au préalable... En bref, il était payé pour savoir que s'il était en colère, Hermione le serait davantage et ce n'était en général pas beau à voir.

Inspirant un bon coup l'air frais du matin, il s'engagea dans la rue et se mit à marcher. Il passerait d'abord au cabinet avant d'aller chercher sa mallette. Harry serait alors probablement en cours et il n'avait ainsi aucune chance de le croiser.

Il allait traverser la chaussé quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et le zeste de béatitude qu'il avait acquis s'envola en fumée.

« Que fais-tu ici Chang, demanda-t-il sèchement. »

« Je n'ai pas cours ce matin, donc j'en ai profité pour passer te faire un petit coucou et t'inviter à mon mariage, répondit la chinoise un sourire sournois aux lèvres. »

Draco se raidit.

« Ton mariage ? »

Cho lui fit un sourire resplendissant en brandissant sa main gauche sur laquelle trônait une bague de fiançailles dont le diamant étais presque plus gros que son annulaire. Le blond faillit vomir.

« Oui. Je me marie avec Harry, répondit-elle triomphante. Tu vois ? Tu as perdu, Malfoy ! Harry est à moi et l'a toujours été. Tu as tenté ta chance mais tu n'as pas su le garder et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime et qu'il aimera à jamais ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Malfoy, et en voici la preuve. »

Draco voulut la frapper, lui tordre le cou, l'étriper... bref ! Lui faire très mal et très lentement, mais il se retint. Son cœur déjà en miettes venait d'être balayé par une coulée de lave et il n'en restait désormais plus rien. Cho avait gagné... et lui... Lui, avait-il jamais eu sa chance de toute façon ? Harry lui avait bien craché à la figure neuf ans auparavant qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimé.

L'avocat se redressa aussi dignement que son cœur meurtri le lui permettait.

« Et alors ? dit-il. »

« Et alors ? Alors, laisse-moi te dire ceci Malfoy. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Harry c'est clair ! Plus jamais ! Reste loin de nous ! »

Draco ricana.

« Si tu crois que j'en ai l'intention tu te goures Chang ! Et je vais te dire ma chérie, profite bien de ton bonheur tant que tu le peux parce que ma chère ça ne durera pas. »

Cho fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire mystérieux et répondit avant de s'écarter : « Je ne viendrai pas à ton mariage. Allez, chao bye on se revoit le jour du procès et fais-toi belle surtout ! »

L'ancien Serpentard s'éloigna d'un pas vif et rapide. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de disparaître... Harry allait se marier. La pilule passait difficilement.

« Maître Malfoy ! l'interpella soudain quelqu'un. »

Draco s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux. Il était à bout de nerfs et la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir était bien...

« Rita Skeeter. Que voulez-vous ? »

La journaliste sourit et s'approcha, sa fidèle plume à papote griffonnant déjà sur son carnet à sa suite.

« Je voulais vous parler Maître Malfoy. Puis-je vous appeler Draco ? »

« Non et je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, si vous voulez poser des questions, patientez jusqu'au procès. »

« Mais ça ne sera vraiment pas long mon cher Draco. »

« Sauf votre respect je m'en contrefous, est-ce clair ? »

« Et bien, et bien... en voilà des manières ! s'indigna la journaliste au long nez. Ce n'est pas une façon très polie de s'adresser à la plus fervente défenderesse de votre cliente Draco. »

Le blond vit rouge. Cette fois sa colère explosa et peu importait s'il se donnait en spectacle dans la rue.

« La plus fervente défenderesse d'Emilia ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui au juste ? Pour un con ! Vous et votre minable manière de déformer la vérité pour en faire un scoop croustillant, me répugnez ! Sachez qu'Emilia est une fille bien et respectable ! Toutes les saloperies que vous écrivez à son sujet ne font que la dévaloriser aux yeux des autres et vous vous prétendez sa fervente défenderesse ? Laissez-moi rire espèce de vieille cruche ! »

Loin de se sentir offensée, Rita lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse au fond de son regard azur. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules puis s'en alla comme elle était arrivée. Sans prévenir. Draco dont la colère avait rendu ses joues rouges, haleta fortement puis finit par se calmer.

Il lui faudrait prendre des vacances après le procès... ou bien avaler un tube entier de barbituriques. Dans les deux cas, il serait enfin apaisé.

**oOo**

**Et je prétendais tout voir**

**Et me voilà dans le noir **

**Et mes yeux ne me servent aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer**

**Est-ce que tu peux entendre et est-ce que tu peux comprendre et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher ?**

Hermione était déjà au cabinet et elle attendait Draco avec impatience pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle voulait savoir comment s'était déroulé sa soirée avec Harry. Le brun et elle avait beaucoup discuté et il avait avoué à Hermione vouloir reconquérir le blond. Elle n'avait pas été enthousiasmée, mais Harry lui avait parut tellement sincère qu'elle avait finalement accepté de l'aider. Et donc... si tout avait marché comme prévu, Draco devrait arriver avec un sourire de bienheureux, à moins évidemment qu'il n'ait été trop préoccupé par l'affaire pour faire quoi que ce soit.

La seconde raison était qu'elle avait des informations plus que capitales à révéler à son collègue. En effet, elle avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches sans aucun résultat et alors qu'au petit matin elle commençait à se laisser aller au désespoir, elle avait reçu une lettre anonyme lui disant qu'un hibou lui apporterait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Bien entendu, elle était surprise et méfiante mais ce hibou représentait à ce jour leur unique chance de peut-être sauver leur cliente.

Elle faisait donc les cent pas dans le bureau quand elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Elle fit volte-face prête à accueillir Draco avec un sourire, mais elle fut surprise de voir Harry debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect quand il s'avança vers elle, un porte-document noir en main.

« Bonjours Mione, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle le salua en retour et lui demanda :

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, répondit Harry. »

« Mais je croyais pourtant que vous aviez passé la soirée ensemble ? C'était prévu comme ça non ? »

« Ca ne c'est pas exactement passé comme ça, répondit-il sèchement. »

La jeune femme crut voir les yeux de son ami s'assombrir, mais ils retrouvèrent si vite leur éclat qu'elle n'en tint pas compte.

« Il a oublié sa mallette chez moi. J'étais venu la lui rapporter mais sa secrétaire m'a informé qu'il n'était pas encore là. Donc je te la donne à toi »

« Bon, pose-la ici. Mais avant que tu ne me parles de votre soirée, es-tu allé faire ta déposition ?»

« Oui et Cho est venue avec moi. »

« Bien, je les lirai dans le procès-verbal, dit Hermione. Au moins, ça m'évite de devoir l'interroger directement. Ca n'a pas été trop difficile ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière fois que je remets les pieds dans un bureau d'Auror. L'ambiance était... morbide. Dès que je suis entré j'ai vu un immense tableau avec des photos de personnes disparues ou mortes. Tu n'imagines pas combien il y en a... »

Hermione soupira.

« Tu as vu la photo de Carole, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement en baissant les yeux. Il ne pouvait le nier, il avait été choqué et ému de voir la photo d'une de ses élèves placardée à un tableau parmi tant d'autres photos... Il avait réalisé à ce moment que chaque être humain n'était qu'un grain de sable perdu au milieu d'un océan... Insignifiantes petites choses.

Il c'était souvenu de son combat contre Voldemort avec dépit. Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour donner une chance aux générations futures et voilà ce que la société en faisait : de simples portraits affichés au vu et au su de tous sans que personne n'y puisse quelque chose. C'était triste mais que pouvait-on y faire ? Il en était même venu à regretter le mage noir, parce qu'à cette époque au moins on pouvait aisément mettre un visage sur chaque crime.

Notre professeur secoua lentement la tête pour effacer ses idées noires... il ne pouvait rien faire ni pour Carole ni pour Emilia que son témoignage avait probablement contribué à enfoncer davantage. C'est un comble non ? Le Survivant, le Sauveur qui faisait exactement le contraire de ce pourquoi on l'avait surnommé ainsi. Mais la vérité est la vérité. Et mentir n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Alors, raconte-moi votre soirée ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ca avait été un véritable petit fiasco. En long, en large et en travers... dire qu'il avait tout prévu pour que la soirée soit parfaite.

« C'était à chier, répondit-il amèrement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, je me suis rendu compte que Draco et moi ça ne pouvait pas marcher. »

« Hein ? Harry je ne comprends pas ! C'est pourtant toi qui m'avais dit que tu voulais te remettre avec Draco non ? »

« Oui, mais lui n'en a manifestement aucune envie. »

« Explique-moi, je suis complètement larguée là... »

Hermione le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau auquel elle s'installa après leur avoir servi deux tasses de thé fumantes. Harry commença alors son récit.

« J'avais tout préparé pour la soirée soit parfaite. J'avais même acheté une bague pour Draco... mais Cho est arrivée à l'improviste et a vu l'écrin contenant la bague. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a pensé que j'allais la demander en mariage et m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Elle a retiré son chemisier et a pratiquement arraché ma chemise et m'embrassant avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

« QUOI ! s'exclama Hermione. »

« Je t'assure que moi non plus je n'ai rien compris ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a sauté dessus et encore moins pourquoi elle a cru que j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. Nous ne sommes qu'amis... »

« Cette femme est vraiment... »

Harry grogna.

« De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est à ce moment que Draco est arrivé. Il nous a vu et en a tiré des conclusions assez simples vu la position dans laquelle il m'a trouvé. Il est resté à peine deux secondes le temps de m'informer puis est parti. J'ai voulu le retenir et lui expliquer mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait oublié sa mallette. Je me suis habillé en quatrième vitesse, profitant de cette aubaine pour le rattraper. Il m'a fallu quand même un moment avant de me souvenir qu'il devait passer chez le libraire. Je m'y suis donc rendu, le cœur rempli d'un espoir fou mais quand je suis arrivé il était déjà trop tard... »

Hermione qui avait écouté le brun sans broncher demanda d'une voix presque inaudible ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Étrangement, elle savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas mais elle avait besoin, comme tout avocat, de se fier à des faits tangibles et non pas à de simples hypothèses fondées sur des pressentiments.

Elle vit son ami détourner le regard, affichant une mine partagée entre le dégoût, la colère mais et surtout, la peine.

Harry dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de prononcer les paroles qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur. Ça faisait si mal... en même temps c'était de sa faute. Cet abruti blond qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Que croyait-il vraiment ? Même à Poudlard Draco s'amusait avec lui, le considérant juste comme un jouet, un amant de plus à inscrire sur une longue liste de conquêtes. En y repensant Cho avait eu raison de le prévenir _ce jour-là_... Elle avait eu raison de lui dire que Draco ne l'aimait pas vraiment... Elle avait eu raison de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Harry s'en rendait d'autant plus compte qu'hier soir les dires de Cho s'étaient une fois de plus avérés.

_« Malfoy ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais. Il ne peut pas aimer. Il n'a pas de cœur et tu verras qu'un jour il te fera souffrir. Et ce jour est arrivé Harry. »_

Des mots de neuf ans d'âge et pourtant si vrais... Finalement Harry entendit le soupir d'impatience de son amie et déclara d'une traite :

« J'ai vu Draco et Alexandre s'embrasser. »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un petit cri d'Hermione qui se leva d'un bond les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aigue et étouffée. »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter Mione, morigéna Harry en fixant un point invisible sur le sol. »

Finalement, la jeune femme se calma et se rassit lentement sur son siège, la mine défaite comme si elle venait d'apprendre que le monde s'écroulerait dans quelques minutes.

« Draco a embrassé Alexandre, souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc de la révélation. »

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je laisse tomber Mione. Draco ne m'aimera jamais et de toute façon il ne pourra jamais m'aimer. »

Hermione allait répondre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Harry venait de transplaner en lui lançant :

« Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai cours dans peu de temps. Au revoir. »

Et elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, qu'une porte claqua avec violence dans le cabinet. Draco venait d'arriver. Verte de rage elle s'élança sans plus de temps dans le bureau de son collègue.

Collègue qu'elle trouva quelques minutes plus tard, froidement assis à son secrétaire les yeux plongés dans le vague. Elle supposait qu'il pensait encore à la soirée d'hier et heureusement puisqu'elle allait lui en parler. Comment Draco avait-il osé ? Quelle genre de conscience professionnelle avait-il pour avoir fait cela ?

Elle s'avança d'un pas raide et de sa voix sèche sortit le blond de ses pensées.

« Draco comment as-tu osé ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils sous l'accusation sans fondement de la jeune femme. Et pour cause, il ne savait pas ce qui avait mis Hermione dans cet état. Dire qu'il avait besoin de réconfort... il était mal parti, vu que l'avocate semblait lui en vouloir à mort. Mieux valait jouer la carte de la neutralité.

« _Osé_ quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Hermione fut outrée du manque de réaction de blond. Elle explosa.

« Harry est passé me voir ce matin et il m'a tout raconté ! gronda-t-elle. »

Draco tressaillit, mais ne se démonta pas. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction pour le moins étrange d'Hermione.

« Je vois et alors où est le problème ? »

« Le... le problème ? TU NE VOIS PAS OÙ EST LE PROBLÈME ! fulmina-t-elle. »

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Mais de quoi exactement l'accusait-on ? D'être parti parce qu'il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une autre et qui plus est future épouse ? De ne pas les avoir copieusement injuriés alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie ? De ne pas avoir brisé les bras et les jambes de Cho Chang quand il en avait la possibilité pour lui faire ravaler son maudit sourire sarcastique ? De ne pas avoir cassé la gueule à Harry pour lui avoir une fois de plus réduit le cœur en miettes ? Mais de quoi l'accusait-on bordel de merde ?

« NON, répondit-il vertement. »

« Draco, tu as **embrassé** Alexandre, voilà où est le problème, lança Hermione en le pointant du doigt. »

Le blond était tellement surpris qu'il tomba dans son fauteuil comme une masse. Il ne répondit pas, laissant à Hermione le loisir de l'engueuler davantage.

« Draco, je comprends aisément ce que tu as pu ressentir en voyant Harry et Cho ensemble. Mais tu n'avais pas à te venger de la sorte ! Embrasser Alexandre était **LA** chose à ne pas faire ! Draco nous avons fréquenté la même faculté de Droit magique et je te pensais suffisamment brillant pour savoir qu'un avocat n'a pas le droit d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un témoin ! Je trouve abject le fait que tu aies bafoué l'une de nos règles, juste par vengeance ! »

Draco était tout simplement scié. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot du discours enfiévré d'Hermione. Déjà, il était ahuri d'avoir appris qu'Harry les avait vus Alexandre et lui. Ensuite, il se demandait comment Hermione pouvait l'accuser d'avoir bafoué une de leurs règles alors qu'il n'avait rien fait... et pire, elle l'accusait pour une simple question de vengeance. C'était grotesque. Toute cette histoire était grotesque. Toute sa vie était grotesque depuis qu'Harry avait refait son apparition.

Draco laissa une nouvelle fois exploser toute sa rage et sa frustration contenues. Son cœur était en cendres à cause d'un brun stupide et sans le moindre sentiment et surtout son professionnalisme venait tout juste d'être remis en cause. Il ne supportait plus qu'on s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Au contraire d'horribles souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire... Aussi horribles que ceux de sa rupture avec Harry.

Il se leva, s'approcha vivement de sa collègue et la força à s'asseoir sans lâcher ses épaules. Puis il plongea son regard orageux et furieux sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce foutu connard de Potter t'a raconté, mais je n'ai pas embrassé Alexandre, cracha-t-il sèchement. C'est Alexandre qui m'a embrassé et de **force **! Comment peux-tu me croire capable de me mouiller juste pour une question de vengeance à propos d'une histoire de cul ! Merde Hermione je vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais ! »

La jeune femme se calma instantanément. Les mots « _de force _» se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit comme une douloureuse litanie. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé neuf ans plus tôt lui revint subitement en mémoire et pour elle il n'était plus question de professionnalisme mais d'horreur. Elle bredouilla quelques excuses que Draco ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Il était furieux et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'outrage aussi facilement.

« Je suis le meilleur avocat du monde sorcier et je refuse que l'on remette en cause ma conscience professionnelle. Surtout pour des broutilles de ce genre ! Est-ce clair ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour ne plus douter de moi ou de ma bonne foi. Mais manifestement je me suis lourdement trompé. J'avais oublié à quel point tu restais fidèle à ton meilleur ami le Survivant ! C'est écoeurant ! »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus et rongée par le remords se jeta dans les bras de Draco, le surprenant.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Pardon. Excuse-moi... je me suis laissée emportée et je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'aurais du t'attendre avant de tirer mes propres conclusions. »

La voix cassée et pesante de chagrin de la jeune femme radoucit un brin Draco.

« Je vois ça, répondit-il sarcastique. Et je ne permettrais plus que tu doutes de moi comme ça. »

« Promis. »

Intérieurement, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler calmement de la situation. Harry ne devait pas abandonner... Maintenant, elle en était certaine. Une idée se forma dans sa tête et alors que Draco lui demandait de se mettre au travail, elle se dit que ça devait marcher et ce, même si le blond devrait la détester.

Hermione avait trop longtemps gardé le silence. Certes, elle avait fait la promesse à Draco de ne jamais rien révéler, d'emporter son lourd secret dans sa tombe, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus garder le silence. Voir deux êtres chers à son cœur se déchirer ainsi lui était plus insupportable que la colère de Draco quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait tout divulgué.

Il fallait combattre le mal par le mal. Et par la même occasion, tirer les vers du nez d'Harry. Lui faire avouer le pourquoi du comment il avait quitté Draco d'une manière aussi brutale, exécrable et surtout incompréhensible... Feindre l'amour juste par vengeance n'était pas une excuse valable.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un petit bruit la surprit et elle se tourna machinalement vers la porte. Mais une exclamation de Draco lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Un magnifique hibou venait de toquer contre la vitre et attendait manifestement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

La jeune avocate tressaillit avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre et de faire entrer le nyctalope, sous le regard perplexe de son collègue. Sans un mot, elle détacha l'enveloppe accrochée au cou du rapace puis le laissa repartir, avant d'ouvrir la missive. Évidemment, elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce que l'informateur anonyme désire une quelconque réponse.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco la sortant de ses pensées. »

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de déplier la lettre.

« Ce matin très tôt, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme disant qu'un hibou m'apporterait des réponses intéressantes pour notre affaire. »

« Comment ? s'exclama le blond abasourdi. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais au point où nous en sommes Draco, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rejeter les pistes, aussi brumeuses soient-elles. »

Le blond sembla sceptique un moment, mais acquiesça finalement, autorisant la jeune avocate à lire le contenu du parchemin. Hermione et lui rejoignirent le petit salon où ils prirent place.

« _Chers Maîtres Malfoy et Granger, _

_Vous devez certainement être plus que surpris et méfiants envers l'expéditeur de cette missive et avant tout envers son contenu. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est trop important pour que ce soit une plaisanterie. Alors je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas en garde contre moi. Je ne peux vous révéler mon identité dans l'immédiat car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Le Maître va bientôt revenir. C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux et de très puissant. _

_Je sais que vous cherchez la jeune Carole Helen et je sais où elle se trouve. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est toujours en vie. Elle est ici dans la demeure du Maître et il la retient prisonnière. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi, mais Carole est vivante. Elle est très mal en point et je crains ce que le Maître projette de lui faire. _

_Je vous supplie de l'aider. Emilia est innocente. Sauvez-les, je vous en supplie. Trenton vous a menti._ »

« Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hermione relut la missive et soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais te rends-tu compte de la bombe que c'est ? »

« Oh oui, répondit le blond. Cette lettre anonyme est notre espoir, notre roue de secours, notre miracle mais... mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dubitatif. »

« Je sais Draco mais Carole est vivante ! VI-VAN-TE ! Emilia est sauvée ! »

« Hermione ! Je peux comprendre ta joie et crois-moi j'éprouve la même chose en ce moment, mais cette lettre anonyme ne peut pas constituer une preuve solide. Faire reposer l'affaire sur ce courrier est dangereux et à notre stade il m'est inconcevable de risquer la vie d'Emilia juste sur des affirmations énigmatiques. Nous ne savons même pas si ce que cet expéditeur secret dit est vrai. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et se leva. Son collègue avait raison... mais, en même temps, ils ne pouvaient occulter le fait que Carole était probablement toujours en vie. Ils avaient à nouveau l'espoir et ils leur fallaient se battre pour sauver les deux jeunes filles.

« Draco, au point où nous en sommes je pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste, je te l'ai dit non ? »

« Bien sûr mais le jury pourrait penser que nous sommes les auteurs de cette lettre. »

« Ecoutes Dray... Ca fait des années que nous travaillons ensemble et mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompée. Pas une seule fois. Je sais que nous sommes affreusement limités par le temps mais nous n'avons rien de plus consistant pour le moment. C'est notre seule piste fiable Draco, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner maintenant. Tu as lu cette lettre comme moi. Carole est en vie, nous n'en avions jamais douté pourquoi douter maintenant ? »

Le blond soupira peu convaincu. Hermione poursuivit.

« Draco... Emilia est innocente c'est notre conviction et ça l'était déjà bien avant que ce message n'arrive. Nous devons enquêter. Nous devons le faire pour l'avenir de ces deux jeunes filles. Moi je crois cet expéditeur mystérieux. Je le crois parce qu'il nous redonne un espoir que nous avions perdu. Draco... ne baisse pas les bras ! Pas maintenant. »

Draco plongea son regard orageux dans celui d'Hermione et sourit. Il avait confiance en elle et il ajoutait foi à ses propos. Il allait se battre.

« Très bien, dit-il. Mais nous n'avons rien qui puisse nous indiquer où se trouve Carole. Il nous a dit que son Maître retenait Carole prisonnière mais il ne nous a pas dit où ? »

« Oui. Mais il a aussi ajouté qu'un certain Trenton avait menti. Qui est ce Trenton ? A voir la manière dont notre indic en parle, il doit penser que nous le connaissons. C'est étrange. »

Les deux avocats se turent pendant quelques instants avant que Draco n'écarquille brusquement les yeux.

« Je le connais, s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher le livre qu'Alexandre lui avait prêté. Regarde ! »

Hermione saisit l'œuvre et en caressa la couverture avant de l'ouvrir à la page que Draco lui indiquait. Elle saisit le petit morceau de parchemin blanc qui dormait entre les pages couleur de pain et le lut : « Trenton A. est... » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Et bien, hier soir Alexandre m'a dit que Carole et Emilia avaient un petit jeu entre elles. Elles s'envoyaient des messages codés via les livres en soulignant des mots ou des lettres de-ci de-là dans le bouquin. Ce livre est le préféré de Carole et je l'ai emprunté. Vu que je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil je me suis amusé à chercher ces fameux messages et au petit matin j'ai décodé ce début de phrase. »

« Alors Carole et Trenton se connaissent ? Attend... tu crois qu'Emilia aussi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais je crois qu'Emilia n'a jamais eu ce livre entre les mains. Alexandre ne le prêtait qu'à Carole, car ils partageaient tous les deux la même passion pour les livres. Surtout pour celui-là puisque Carole l'empruntait très souvent. Emilia ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de littérature. »

« Ce n'est pas logique Draco. Pourquoi dans ce cas Carole se serait-elle amusé à souligner des mots s'ils n'étaient destinés à personne ? D'autant que d'après ce que tu me dis c'est une œuvre précieuse à ses yeux. »

« Je compte bien le découvrir. »

« Tu crois que c'est un Elfe de maison ? »

« Qui ça ? Trenton ? »

« Mais non. Notre indicateur. »

Draco grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Les Elfes de maison ne savent pas écrire. D'ailleurs aucune créature du monde magique ne sait écrire, mis à part peut-être les Centaures, les demis-Ogres comme Hagrid ou encore les sirènes. Mais aucune de ses créatures ne se laisserait asservir, ils ont trop de fierté pour cela. Même l'intimidation n'y ferait rien. Et puis, avec ta SALE tu devrais savoir que maintenant il n'y a presque plus d'Elfe de maison en service, ajouta Draco en souriant. »

Hermione lui tira la langue et se concentra sur la lettre.

« Donc ça ne peut être qu'un humain... Une femme je dirais car le style d'écriture est plus arrondi, plus souple et surtout plus fin. Les hommes en général ont tendance à écrire avec des trais plus précis, plus anguleux et moins courbés. »

« Bon. Je cherche du côté de Trenton et toi du côté de notre mystérieuse messagère, lança Draco en rejoignant son bureau. Cherche du côté des anciennes familles de sorciers, il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir encore des serviteurs. Heureusement pour toi, il n'en reste plus beaucoup, la plupart ayant disparu avec Voldemort. Les nouveaux riches, eux, utilisent la magie. »

« Okay, mais je vais d'abord passer au bureau des Aurors. Je dois aller jeter un petit coup d'œil aux déclarations d'Harry et de Cho. On se tient au courant, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

**oOo**

Il était midi et demi et Draco croulait sous les dossiers, les parchemins, les actes de naissance et autres paperasses encombrantes. Il était midi et demi et Draco n'avait encore rien trouvé. Maudissant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, il ouvrit un énième dossier.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant de Trenton A. dans le monde sorcier ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce nom soit aussi commun ? Trenton Alfred, Trenton Albus, Trenton Anthony, Trenton Alexis, Trenton André, Trenton Aluccard, Trenton Aimé, Trenton Arthur, etc, etc...

Même en réduisant ses recherches à ceux possédant un casier judiciaires, la pile de dossiers était toujours aussi importante... Décourageant. Soupirant de fatigue, Draco décida de prendre dix minutes de pause quand sa cheminée crépita. Le blond se leva et fut surpris de découvrir le visage de Pansy dans les flammes.

« Bonjours Drake, le salua-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. »

« Bonjours Pans', répondit-il en souriant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop. »

« Nan, j'avais l'intention de faire une petite pause de toute façon. »

« J'en suis ravie. Je voulais... enfin, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça... mais, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. La mine réjouie de Pansy avait quitté son visage au profit d'une moue attristée.

« Que ce passe-t-il Pansy ? »

« Et bien... je... je suis amoureuse, Drake. »

« Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il mi-intrigué mi-soulagé que ce ne soit _que_ ça. »

« Oui. »

« C'est fantastique Pansy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais peur de me le dire ? »

« C'est que... enfin, cette personne va se marier. Elle me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure. »

« Oh. Je... je suis désolé Pans'. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, va. Ca fait longtemps que je ne sors plus avec elle. Depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard à vrai dire. Elle m'a quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hein ! Attend Pansy... tu sortais avec quelqu'un à Poudlard et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour me tenir au courant ? Mais comment... Oh non. La seule raison pour que tu ne m'ais rien dit c'est parce que je déteste cette personne n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, souffla-t-elle. En fait... je sortais avec Cho Chang. »

Et BAM ! Pansy ou l'art de lâcher des bombes. Draco se figea sur place, médusé. La nouvelle l'ahurissait tellement qu'il en tomba sur les fesses.

« Euh... Drake ? Drake ça va ? demanda timidement la jeune femme. »

« Cho... J'y crois pas tu sortais avec CHANG ! Et tu es encore amoureuse d'elle ! »

« Ecoute, ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plaît. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, c'est pour ça que j'hésitais à te le dire... De toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est que Cho va se marier avec... »

« Harry, acheva Draco dans un souffle. »

**J'ai perdu la direction et le sens**

**Je ne sais pas tenir la distance**

« Tu savais ? »

« Chang est venue me voir ce matin pour me l'annoncer et me demander expressément de ne plus approcher d'Harry. »

« Drake je... je suis désolée. Je voulais te l'apprendre moi-même pour que ce ne soit pas trop difficile à avaler. »

« Je sais Pansy et ça me touche. Mais bon, Potter et moi c'est du passé et je n'ai plus rien à quoi m'accrocher maintenant. Alors n'en parlons plus. »

« Mais Drake... »

« Pansy, je t'adore mais si tu continues tu vas vraiment finir par m'énerver, okay. Alors si tu as autre chose à me dire, fais-le tout de suite ou laisse-moi. »

L'ancienne Serpentarde soupira et abandonna. Elle connaissait suffisamment le blond pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister. Elle changea alors de sujet.

« Je voulais aussi te demander si tu allais venir à la prochaine réunion du Club de lecture cette semaine ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suis vraiment débordé en ce moment Pansy et je doute avoir le temps. »

« Oh ! Ca c'est parce que tu abuses Drake, je te l'ai déjà dit tu bosses trop ! Mais de toute façon Alexandre a changé les horaires du Club. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Les réunions sont fixées à dix-huit heures maintenant et non plus à vingt heure. »

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Il nous a dit qu'il avait de plus en plus de travail en ce moment et qu'il était obligé d'avancer l'heure des réunions. Ca fait un moment maintenant que l'horaire a changé. Quelques semaines je crois. Mais faut dire que tu pouvais pas être au courant puisque tu ne venais plus du tout. »

Draco sourit mais son sourire se figea brusquement. Une lumière venait de s'allumer dans son esprit et un nouvel élément faisait lentement mais sûrement son ascension dans son esprit. Pansy fronça les sourcils, inquiète de voir son ami arrondir les yeux et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Drake ça ne va pas ? »

Draco mis quelques secondes à répondre avant de se lever un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Le même sourire qu'avait dû arborer Pasteur quand il avait enfin découvert le vaccin contre la rage.

« Oh Pansy ! Tu es la meilleure ! Je t'aime ! s'écria-t-il. »

Pansy leva un sourcil surpris et grimaça légèrement.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade Drake ? »

« Oui ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie Pans' et ce grâce à toi ! Merci ! »

« Euh... de rien. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Tu viendras ou pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant ma chérie, mais on verra ça plus tard okay ? »

Envoyant un baiser de la main à son amie, il coupa la conversation et se précipita vers son bureau. Il poussa les piles de dossiers amoncelés dessus les faisant tomber sur le sol puis se saisit de son carnet de note. Il le feuilleta rapidement et une fois arrivé à la page qui l'intéressait il sourit davantage. Il se répéta alors sa découverte : Trenton n'était pas le seul à avoir menti.

« Alexandre avait rendez-vous à vingt heures avec Emilia et il avait dit être arrivé en retard à cause d'une réunion du Club de lecture. Mais Pansy m'a dit que cela faisait déjà quelques semaines maintenant que l'horaire avait changé et Emilia a dit qu'elle avait attendu trois heures en vain. Ce qui fait qu'elle est partie aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Donc compte tenu du nouvel horaire des réunions et de la durée de celles-ci, deux heures, Alexandre aurait dû arriver à vingt heures pile au rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Emilia et non pas plus tard. Donc il a menti. Il n'a pas vu Emilia parce qu'il était en retard mais parce qu'il était ailleurs. Mais où était-il dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi m'avoir dupé ? »

Le blond se mit à réfléchir intensément en parcourant son bureau de long en large, marchant sans remords sur les dossiers qui jonchaient misérablement le sol. Soudain, son regard se bloqua et il se baissa pour ramasser un parchemin écrasé sous sa chaussure.

« Trenton Alexandre, lut-il. »

Pris d'un doute, il s'agenouilla à terre et rassembla rapidement le reste du dossier. Une fois fait, il observa avec horreur la photo d'Alexandre Trenton. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et au regard de braise.

« Alex... Alexandre Rombris est Alexandre Trenton, souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à lire le dossier. »

Les yeux de l'avocat s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Accusé d'agression sexuelle dans trois états sorciers, de harcèlement sexuel sur deux adolescentes françaises, de voyeurisme, d'exhibitionnisme... Mon dieu... Kidnapping, séquestration et viol sur un jeune libraire Japonais... Il a toujours été innocenté. Toujours avec le même avocat... comment s'appelle-t-il ?... Ah ! Vincent Oscar... Par Salazar c'est incroyable... Cet enfoiré s'en est toujours sortis sans une égratignure. Affaire classée, insuffisance de preuves, affaire classée, absence de témoins, affaire classée, retrait de plainte, affaire déboutée, non-lieu, j'en passe et des meilleures... Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ? explosa finalement Draco. »

Le blond se leva promptement. Il était bouillant de colère. Maintenant plus aucun doute ne régnait dans son esprit : Alexandre était le coupable et il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec autant de facilité. Cette fois-ci, son avocat, ce Vincent Oscar ne réussirait pas à sauver sa peau aussi facilement.

Furieux, Draco prit sa baguette et, oubliant toute prudence, transplana directement à la librairie. Alexandre Trenton allait devoir rendre des comptes.

**oOo**

Hermione se massa lentement les tempes avant d'avaler son énième Earl Grey au citron. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à fouiller les archives du Ministère et elle n'était arrivée à aucune conclusion valable. Certaines familles gardaient les Elfes de maison comme serviteurs, d'autres vivaient dans d'autres pays, d'autres encore n'avaient pas suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre d'avoir quiconque à leur service et la liste continuait longtemps comme ça.

Elle se leva, rangea la dizaine de documents qu'elle avait sortis des bacs pour en chercher de nouveaux. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre familles à consulter et ensuite soit elle gagnait à la loterie soit elle pouvait aller se rhabiller. Et dire que Seamus ne lui avait pas encore apporté les dépositions d'Harry et de Cho. Quels incompétents ces Aurors. Bons sur le terrain, mais en paperasse c'était une toute autre histoire... Qui a décrété que les Aurors devaient se charger de l'administration en plus de leur travail sur le terrain ?

La jeune avocate se rassit à son bureau et soupira. Elle priait Merlin que l'un de ces documents soit le bon. Elle allait entamer ses recherches quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione se retourna et agrandit légèrement les yeux de surprise.

« Harry ? Je devrais te poser la même question, tu n'es pas en cours ? »

Le Professeur secoua la tête et rejoignit son amie.

« Non. Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir faire quelques recherches pour lui. »

« De quelle nature ? demanda l'avocate intriguée. »

« Oh ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu un dossier et il voulait que je lui en fasse une copie. Et toi ? »

« L'affaire Hyrvinia m'amène ici. Draco et moi avons découvert une piste des plus intéressantes et je fais quelques recherches sur les anciennes familles de sorciers. »

« Tiens c'est marrant que tu en parles. Je dois justement copier le dossier de la famille Crabbe. »

Quand Harry prononça ce nom, Hermione ne put empêcher son corps de frissonner désagréablement. Ce nom lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Harry s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit. »

Harry n'était pas dupe et la lueur tourmentée dans le regard noisette d'Hermione confirmait ses soupçons : Hermione avait clairement un problème avec les Crabbe.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Rien ne cloche ? »

« Non. »

Harry soupira.

« Mione, je te connais depuis des lustres et quand tu commences à répondre par monosyllabe c'est qu'il y a un problème, alors arrête de me prendre pour un con. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor tressaillit et détourna aussitôt le regard. Harry avait raison... mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout dévoiler maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Son problème avec les Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe en particulier, était trop important pour qu'elle lui en parle tout de suite. Vincent Crabbe avait un lourd passé qui la concernait elle, mais aussi, et là c'était plus délicat, Draco. Un soupir frustré d'Harry la ramena à la réalité et elle fit fonctionner son cerveau en vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse et vite.

« Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot Harry, dit-elle, c'est juste que... »

« Hermione, j'ai enfin terminé avec les dépositions d'Harry et de Cho, lança soudain une voix grave. »

L'avocate se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement et elle sourit à Seamus qui venait d'arriver. Il fallait qu'elle remercie la providence.

« J'y ai mis le temps pour les retaper, mais bon, tu les as en main maintenant. J'espère que ça pourra t'aider. Tiens ? Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais merci, répondit le brun en serrant la main que lui tendait son ancien camarade de dortoir. Et toi comment... »

« Seamus je t'avais pourtant demandé de me prévenir quand tu viendrais voir Mione, coupa une voix féminine. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la porte ouverte et l'Irlandais répondit.

« Je sais Gin, mais tu n'étais pas à ton bureau quand je suis passé alors j'ai pas attendu. Hermione avait besoin des dépos le plus vite possible. Alors arrête de geindre ! »

« Comment ça je geins espèce de gros bourru mal embouché ? répliqua la rouquine les poings sur les hanches. Non mais je te ne permets pas ! Je te préviens que je rapporterai tout à Charlie. Il sera sûrement très content de voir comment tu traites ta belle-s... Oh ! Salut Harry. Je savais pas que tu serais là. »

« Salut Gin, fit le brun en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis venu faire des recherches sur le dossier Crabbe pour Dumbledore. »

« Ah bon ? Mione aussi. »

« Ben tiens, en parlant de ça, le premier dossier sur la pile c'est celui-là, remarqua Seamus en faisant un signe du menton. »

Hermione blêmit subitement et tendit immédiatement le document à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Mione... »

« C'est bon Harry. Fais-en une copie maintenant, je le regarderai plus tard. Je vais d'abord lire vos témoignages okay. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la brune se mit au travail sans laisser la moindre possibilité à son ami de lui poser une quelconque question. Personne ne pipa mot et Ginny saisit le dossier des mains d'Harry. Elle avait remarqué la pâleur mortelle qui venait de peindre le visage de son amie et son intuition lui criait de mener sa petite enquête. Pourquoi diable Hermione réagissait ainsi à la simple évocation des Crabbe ? Elle nota qu'Harry et Seamus suspectaient également quelque chose de louche et sans un mot ils se mirent tous autour du dossier des concernés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois compères avaient des yeux complètement exorbités.

« Ben ça alors, murmura Seamus ébahis, en plus d'avoir fait carrière dans la Mangemortie, ils ont également et tous sans exception pris la voie du Droit. »

« J'ignorais que les parents de Crabbe et ses ancêtres avaient été juristes, avocats... JUGES ! Mon dieu... j'imagine déjà les procès équitables, s'exclama Ginny. »

« Sacré paradoxe ! railla Harry. »

Hermione, plongée dans sa lecture, les entendit et releva immédiatement la tête au son de leur conversation.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tu savais que les Crabbe avaient brillés en Droit ? demanda Ginny. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et devine le meilleur, reprit Seamus, notre Crabbe à nous est avocat maintenant ! Remarque c'est peut-être le seul qui mérite qu'on ne doute pas de lui puisqu'il a collaboré avec l'Ordre. Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'il travaille sous le non de famille de sa mère, Oscar. »

« QUOI ! Comment cet enfoiré de Crabbe a-t-il pu devenir avocat ? s'écria l'avocate en se levant subitement faisant sursauter ses amis. »

Cette fois, à défaut d'être pâle comme un mort, Hermione était rouge. Rouge... de colère et de consternation. Elle serait si fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchissaient, froissant implacablement les déposions d'Harry et de Cho. Son souffle s'était fait plus rapide et son corps entier tremblait comme sous l'emprise d'un froid glacial.

Le doute ne fut plus permis pour les trois autres, Hermione leur cachait quelque chose d'important au sujet de Vincent Crabbe.

« Hermione Granger, maintenant tu vas me dire quel est le problème avec Crabbe, intima Harry la voix froide. »

La jeune femme tressaillit et parut songeuse quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de se rasseoir. Elle semblait soudain lasse, la colère ayant quitté tout son corps.

« Asseyez-vous, dit-elle d'une faible voix. J'avais déjà l'intention de t'en parler Harry, mais je ne voulais pas le faire dans ses conditions. Bref ! Maintenant ou plus tard de toute façon, tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. Ce que je vais vous raconter risque de me coûter plus qu'une simple relation de travail, ajouta-t-elle. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ginny. »

« C'est l'amitié de Draco que j'ai peur de perdre. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que Draco vient faire là-dedans ? s'exclama Harry. »

« Calme-toi et laisse-moi tout te raconter depuis le début. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas m'interrompre ou du moins d'attendre que j'ai fini avant de me poser vos questions, parce que je sais qu'il y en aura. »

« Tu m'intrigues, fit Seamus. »

« Attend d'avoir entendu la suite et tu seras beaucoup plus qu'intrigué, répliqua Hermione. »

Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

_**A SUIVREUH n.n...**_

AÏE - OUILLE ! Qui a lancé cette chaussure ? è.é... **NdB** : Pas moi, moi j'ai sorti le bazooka ! Spécial auteure sadique !

MDR ! Bon ne me tuez pas lol, la suite est déjà prête et presque finie lol. Elle n'attend plus que vous et sera postée une prochaine fois lol.

En attendant j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyés et que vous voudrez bien revenir pour la suite !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci !

Kissouxxxx HK.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre !

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai passé ces dernières semaines à rénover ma maison. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'il y avait autant de boulot. Normal... J'ai tout voulu changer mdr. Mais, bon, même s'il reste encore quelques petites choses à faire, pour le moment c'est fini et j'ai enfin pu accorder un peu de temps à mes fictions. **

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Et la chanson est à Amel Bent. **SAUF **! Haha... trop contente d'enfin pouvoir dire ça lol... Carole, Emilia et Alexandre.

_Résumé _: L'erreur est humaine dit-on. Mais parfois elle peut mener à certaines extrémités que nous ne voulons pas connaître et la culpabilité nous ronge. Pourtant nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Note _: Cette fic n'est pas classée en **NCS** (Non Consensual Sex) car le viol est cité mais pas détaillé dans sa totalité.

_Note 2 _: **ATTENTION. Deathfic ! Oui, oui je vais en tuer un, mdr n.n... (**hem, le rire n'est peut-être pas de circonstance lol

_Note 3 _: J'ai dû abréger certaines scènes. Elles étaient beaucoup trop longues et si je les avais laissées, il m'aurait fallu un troisième chapitre. Cette fiction n'aurait plus été un Two-Shot lol. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai raccourci l'histoire, mais les scènes importantes ont été gardées.

**Un gros kissouxxxx à ma béta-lectrice Ishtar ! NdB : Bisous à toi aussi ma chérie !**

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET TOUTES !

_**LE DROIT A L'ERREUR**_

_Furieux, Draco prit sa baguette, et oubliant toute prudence, transplana directement à la librairie. Alexandre Trenton allait devoir rendre des comptes. _

_**oOo**_

_« Hermione Granger, maintenant tu vas me dire quel est le problème avec Crabbe, intima Harry la voix froide. »_

_La jeune femme tressaillit et parut songeuse quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de se rasseoir. Elle semblait soudain lasse, la colère ayant quitté tout son corps. _

_« Asseyez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix faible. J'avais déjà l'intention de t'en parler Harry, mais je ne voulais pas le faire dans ses conditions. Bref ! Maintenant ou plus tard, de toute façon, tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. Ce que je vais vous raconter risque de me coûter plus qu'une simple relation de travail, ajouta-t-elle. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ginny. »_

_« C'est l'amitié de Draco que j'ai peur de perdre. »_

_« Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que Draco viens faire là-dedans ? s'exclama Harry. »_

_« Calme-toi et laisse-moi tout te raconter depuis le début. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas m'interrompre ou du moins d'attendre que j'ai fini avant de me poser vos questions, parce que je sais qu'il y en aura. »_

_« Tu m'intrigues, fit Seamus. »_

_« Attends d'avoir entendu la suite et tu seras beaucoup plus qu'intrigué, répliqua Hermione. »_

_Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. _

**oOo**

« En fait, tout commence à Poudlard. Draco et toi Harry vous sortiez ensemble à l'époque et tu avais vaincu Voldemort. Mais vous avez fini par rompre, ou plutôt devrais-je dire que tu avais rompu avec Draco d'une manière que je qualifierais de brutale et d'abjecte. »

« Mais Hermione, s'offusqua Harry, je... »

« Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre, coupa la jeune femme sèchement. »

« ... »

« Bien. Je t'en ai vraiment voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Draco et tu le sais. Mais la façon dont tu l'as jeté n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je t'en ai voulu. Ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrais toujours comme l'un de mes pires cauchemars. Tu étais avec Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch et j'étais partie prendre Draco pour qu'il m'accompagne à votre entraînement. Je l'ai cherché partout et longtemps, mais il n'était nulle part. Et puis, j'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la tour d'astronomie et c'est là que je l'ai vu... avec un autre garçon. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il te trompait et je l'ai farouchement haï, mais au moment où j'allais m'en aller, je l'ai entendu crier. Non. Il hurlait. J'étais pétrifiée. Il ne hurlait pas de plaisir mais d'effroi. Il était terrifié et je l'ai vu se débattre pour tenter de repousser son assaillant mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il le griffait, le mordait, le suppliait de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser, mais l'autre était plus fort. Il a fini par plaquer Draco face contre terre et... »

Hermione se tut quelques secondes, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de reprendre.

« Et il a continué de le violer sous mes yeux juste après lui avoir lancé un _Imperium_. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée paralysée mais je sais que j'ai croisé le regard vide de Draco. Un regard inondé de larmes... sans vie. Complètement anéanti. C'est là que j'ai réagi. Je me suis précipitée sur eux et j'ai stupéfié le violeur qui n'était autre que Crabbe. J'ai libéré Draco du sort impardonnable et il s'est remis à crier. Il tentait de me rouer de coups mais je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré jusqu'à ce qu'il me reconnaisse et se calme. Là, il m'a tout raconté, comment il a été entraîné de force, comment on lui a lancé le sort et comment il avait réussi pendant quelques secondes à se libérer de l'emprise de _l'Imperium_ juste pour pouvoir crier, prévenir quelqu'un... appeler à l'aide. Ensuite... »

« TAIS-TOI ! rugit Harry en se levant brusquement. »

**Je croyais tout savoir de nous, **

**Être arrivé jusqu'au bout**

**Et tenir si bien le coup.**

Tout le monde sursauta violemment, et braqua un regard inquiet, apeuré et... confus vers lui. Le silence était pesant et seulement coupé par les halètements rapides du Survivant. Harry était dans le même état qu'Hermione précédemment, à la différence près que sa colère était multipliée par dix. Son regard émeraude était dur et ses joues arboraient un démoniaque rouge sang. De fines larmes qu'il tentait sans succès de retenir coulaient à flots de ses yeux.

Hermione baissa son visage.

« Harry... »

« POURQUOI ? cria-t-il de plus belle. POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI ME L'AVOIR CACHE PENDANT TANT D'ANNEES ? »

Si Draco avait été là... il aurait dit à Harry de ne pas s'emballer. Surtout contre Hermione. Mais Draco n'était pas là et Harry s'était emballé... Contre Hermione.

« **HARRY !** mugit l'avocate le regard flamboyant d'éclairs. **TU TE CALMES MAINTENANT, C'EST CLAIR ! **»

Ginny et Seamus se tassèrent rapidement dans un coin... Ils leur avaient semblé voir des flammes sortir de la bouche de leur amie. Harry, lui, se rassit immédiatement, les yeux largement ouverts, la bouche fermée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? poursuivit Hermione moins fort. Que je n'avais pas envie de t'en parler pendant que TOI tu larguais Draco comme la dernière des serpillières ? Que j'avais envie de vivre avec **ça** sur la conscience ? Bien sûr que je voulais te le dire ! Mais j'avais fait la promesse à Draco de ne rien dévoiler, à **personne **! Pourquoi crois-tu que Crabbe est encore en liberté hein ? Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu l'avais déjà laissé tombé, tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu l'as jeté comme s'il ne représentait rien de moins qu'une merde à tes yeux ! Qu'aurais-tu fait hein ? Tu l'aurais repris juste par pitié ? »

La manière dont sa meilleure amie l'invectivait blessait profondément Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru Hermione capable de l'envoyer paître de cette manière... mais en même temps, il savait qu'il méritait ce blâme. Il comprenait désormais qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tirer ses propres conclusions trop rapidement, qu'il aurait dû avoir confiance en Draco. Il avait meurtri le cœur de son amour et pourquoi ? Pour une stupide erreur de jugement. Harry se sentait tellement idiot en ce moment... Tant de temps perdu à cause d'un regrettable malentendu.

« Non, murmura-t-il la voix brisé de sanglots. Bien sûr que non. J'ai toujours aimé Draco... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Que ce soit maintenant ou il y a neuf ans, mon amour pour Draco n'a jamais changé. Au contraire... Hermione je l'aime. Tu le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? »

« Parce que comme toi j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait trompé, répondit-il dans un souffle. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. »

« Ce jour-là... avant d'aller m'entraîner, j'ai rencontré Cho. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Draco partir vers la tour d'astronomie avec un garçon et qu'ils avaient l'air très _proches_. Sur le moment je ne l'ai pas écoutée car je croyais qu'elle me mentait... encore. Mais j'ai été pris d'un horrible doute, alors je suis monté et c'est là que j'ai vu Draco dans les bras... dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai été anéanti. Je pensais qu'il m'avait trompé, qu'il m'avait menti sur ses sentiments, qu'il se jouait de moi. J'étais aveuglé par la haine, la colère, la déception, le chagrin et surtout... la jalousie. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Ron de m'aider. Voilà pourquoi j'ai rejeté Draco... »

« Oh Harry... »

Le brun, pensant qu'Hermione allait encore l'accabler de reproches, se dépêcha de se justifier.

« Mais à ce moment-là, ils semblaient si proches. Draco était... il était acculé contre le mur, les jambes croisées dans le dos de cet enfoiré et... je ne savais pas qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un _Imperium_. Je te le jure Hermione, ajouta-t-il le regard implorant, je ne savais pas qu'il... qu'il était entrain de se... oh mon dieu Dray... mon amour... je ne savais pas. Je le jure, sinon j'aurais... j'aurais... »

Deux bras tendres encerclèrent le cou d'Harry et il se tut. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, le serrait affectueusement contre sa poitrine, cherchant à le rassurer, à le réconforter et il se laissa aller à sa peine. Harry s'en voulait, il se haïssait de ne pas avoir vu que son amour subissait une telle atrocité. Il se détestait de n'avoir rien fait... Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments le submerger il aurait pu sauver son ange. Draco avait souffert par sa faute : parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu et parce qu'il l'avait abandonné de la plus exécrable des manières.

Des images du blond lui lançant « _Je te hais Potter _» refirent surface dans son esprit et Harry se mit à pleurer plus fort. A ce moment-là, il avait songé que le Serpentard lui disait ça juste pour défendre sa fierté mais, et c'est ce qui déchirait le cœur de notre Gryffondor, Draco le pensait sincèrement. Ses mots n'avaient pas été prononcés par orgueil mais par rancœur. Draco le haïssait vraiment... Ce fut ce constat qui acheva Harry.

« Ry', lança Hermione, arrête de pleurer. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera revenir en arrière... »

« Si seulement Mione, si seulement, sanglota-t-il. »

« On pourrait mettre le monde en amphore avec des « si » Harry, répondit-elle. Draco a surmonté les obstacles et j'ai moi-même fait le deuil de cette horrible journée même si je souffre encore en silence. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là n'est de la faute de personne sauf de celle de cet enculé de Crabbe. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Draco était sous l'emprise d'un sort impardonnable, moi-même je ne le savais pas et s'il n'avait pas réussi à provisoirement se libérer du sort, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que toi... Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ? »

« Mais Draco me hait maintenant... il me hait tellement qu'il ne pourra jamais me pardonner ma méprise. Je l'ai rejeté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi... de mon amour. Et moi je n'ai su que lui faire du mal. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Hermione. »

« Il ne tiens qu'à toi de tout lui expliquer Harry. La balle est dans ton camp Ry et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que Draco t'aime toujours. Rien n'est encore perdu pour toi. »

Le regard du brun s'éclaira un instant mais il s'assombrit rapidement.

« Non Mione, tu te trompes. Il y a... Alexandre maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas Draco qui l'a embrassé Harry. C'est Alexandre qui lui a sauté dessus. Draco a été embrassé de force. »

Hermione frissonna en prononçant les derniers mots et le regard d'Harry s'obscurcit. Il s'était encore une fois trompé. Mais c'était fini... maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il avait une nouvelle chance de tout reconstruire. Une chance réelle et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer. Les mots « _de force _» résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit et ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Il en était certain... Draco ne lui en voudrait pas d'étrangler Alexandre sans la moindre condescendance. Oh oui... Alexandre allait chèrement payer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le sort de Vincent Crabbe serait _pire_ encore.

S'il n'était pas prudent de s'énerver contre Hermione, il était fou de se mettre le Survivant à dos. Voldemort en savait quelque chose. Demandez le lui, il vous le dira... Suis-je bête. Il est mort. (_**Ndla **: Humour noir lol_)

« Mione où est Draco ? demanda-t-il en se levant. »

« Au bureau je pense, mais Harry... »

« Non. Je dois lui parler maintenant. Allons-y et ensuite je m'occuperais personnellement du sort de ce bellâtre d'Alexandre et de cet enculé de Crabbe. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Crabbe allait enfin payer pour son crime.

« Très bien. Laisse-moi juste le temps de copier les dossiers que je n'ai pas encore étudiés et nous y allons. »

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Seamus et Ginny leur barrèrent le passage.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? demanda l'Irlandais. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous laisser de côté, poursuivit Ginny. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Harry, après ce que nous venons d'entendre penses-tu vraiment que nous allons rester là sans rien faire ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes Aurors Seamus et moi. Quand tu auras fini de casser la gueule de Crabbe il faudra bien que quelqu'un le foute en taule non ? »

« Ginny a raison, approuva Seamus, et puis j'ai bien envie de voir si Malfoy va te pardonner. Faut dire que t'as vraiment été con sur ce coup-là. Larguer une aussi belle bête... tsssk, quelle connerie. »

« Attend un peu que je raconte ça à Charlie, lança la rouquine en plissant malicieusement les yeux. »

« Cafteuse ! répliqua Seamus. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Mon histoire n'est pas un roman à l'eau de rose, protesta-t-il. »

« Nan t'as raison... c'est encore mieux, repartit Seamus en riant. Parce que là, c'est carrément du live ! »

« Comment peux-tu rire de ce que tu viens d'entendre ? s'outra Ginny. »

« Mieux vaut rire que pleurer ma chère coéquipière. Et puis... je suis curieux de voir si Malfoy va lui faire une tête au carré à notre Harry. Pour une fois, il aura raison. »

« Merci Seamus, ironisa le brun, j'apprécie ton soutien. »

« De rien mon pote c'est gratuit. Allez on y va ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco atterrit à quelques mètres seulement de la librairie. Enfonçant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau sombre, il serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le magasin. Une fois devant, il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte, faisant tintinnabuler les clochettes de l'entrée. Il laissa son regard dérivé sur l'ensemble de la pièce, et constata, avec soulagement, qu'il y avait très peu de clients.

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'avança lentement vers le comptoir, cherchant des yeux le propriétaire du commerce. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Alexandre était en pleine conversation avec une vielle dame qui semblait beaucoup plus charmée par son interlocuteur que par le livre qu'il lui proposait. Draco soupira.

A le voir comme ça... Alexandre ne semblait réellement pas être l'espèce de salaud que son casier judiciaire décrivait. Au premier abord, le châtain était un homme extrêmement séduisant, au sourire enjôleur, aux manières polies et au rire communicatif. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière ce masque d'innocence feinte, se dissimulait une telle ordure ? A vrai dire, l'avocat blond n'était pas certain de la culpabilité du libraire et ce malgré son passé plutôt chargé, mais il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose... Alexandre avait un rapport direct avec la disparition de Carole. Il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper.

Restait à savoir lequel... Quantité de points n'étaient pas encore éclaircis dans cette histoire et Alexandre était assurément l'un de ses points noirs. Il lui fallait des réponses.

Draco vit la femme âgée faire un sourire éclatant au libraire et acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête en rougissant. Visiblement, il avait réussi à lui vendre le bouquin. Puis, il vit le duo se diriger vers lui et il croisa le regard d'Alexandre. Draco se força à répondre de manière polie à son sourire et patienta. Une fois que la cliente fut servie et après son départ de la libraire avec un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres, Alexandre se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjours beau blond, dit-il en souriant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Draco jeta un regard rapide à la salle et répondit :

« Il faut que je te parle Alex... En privé, ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Le libraire l'observa étrangement mais haussa les épaules et finit par accepter.

« Bien, attends-moi dans l'arrière-boutique. Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai terminé avec le reste des clients, d'accord ? Je ne serais pas long. J'ai fait du thé il y a dix minutes, je pense qu'il doit être encore chaud... Tu en veux une tasse ? »

Draco refusa mais le libraire insista.

« C'est un excellent thé tu sais... Et puis, je pense qu'il te détendrait. Tu m'as l'air légèrement crispé. »

L'avocat se tendit davantage à la réflexion et s'intima le calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre tous ses moyens. Alors, pour donner le change, il finit par accepter la boisson chaude, qui de toute façon l'apaiserait légèrement. Le châtain lui fit un magnifique sourire victorieux et se dirigea vers la théière encore fumante. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour lui servir une tasse et Draco passa derrière le comptoir, entrant dans l'arrière-boutique, alors qu'Alexandre repartait déjà s'occuper d'un de ses clients.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Ah ! Patronne, s'exclama une jeune femme blonde en se levant, alors qu'Hermione entrait dans le cabinet. »

« Que se passe-t-il Meredith ? »

« J'ai reçu un hiboux du Ministère tout à l'heure, et le Procureur Zabini souhaite vous voir au plus tôt. »

« Vraiment ? demanda l'avocate en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle marqua une pause, croisa les bras et demanda :

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'affaire Hyrvinia ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Meredith. Rien dans la missive ne le précisait. En revanche, l'urgence de la situation et l'obligation de votre présence étaient dûment notifiées. »

« Bien, alors quoi que cela soit, ça peut attendre, décréta fermement l'avocate. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Meredith. Prévenez le bureau du Procureur et faites leur savoir que je ne suis pas libre. »

« Très bien... Oh ! Et j'ai également reçu un hiboux de votre époux qui vous demandait de le joindre par cheminée immédiatement. »

Hermione roula des yeux puis soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers la seconde secrétaire, occupée à ranger quelques dossiers dans une immense armoire en métal.

« Suzie, appela-t-elle. »

La jeune fille se retourna, remettant en place ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

« Oui ? »

« Demandez à Monsieur Malfoy de me rejoindre immédiatement s'il vous plaît. Une affaire urgente à régler. »

« Bien. »

L'avocate ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa entrer Harry, Ginny et Seamus avant de la refermer et de se diriger vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage roux de son époux apparaissait au milieu des flammes.

« Salut chérie, dit-il en souriant. »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Oh... C'était juste pour te dire de ne pas m'attendre pour le souper ce soir. Je sais qu'on devait rendre visite à tes parents mais je ne pourrais pas me libérer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais bien... Toujours le même problème. Jarvis s'est _encore_ fait arrêté pour avoir commencé une bagarre dans un bar. S'il n'était pas un aussi bon joueur de Quidditch, je l'aurais déjà viré de l'équipe, ajouta le rouquin avec colère. Si seulement Harry acceptait de jouer pour moi... »

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant, alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

« Harry est là ? s'exclama le roux avec des yeux ronds. »

« Ouais, je suis là mon pote, répondit le brun en rejoignant son amie. Gin et Seam sont là aussi. »

« Hein ? Mais, je croyais que... »

« Ecoute mon cœur, le coupa doucement Hermione, c'est une très longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler tout de suite. »

« Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, compléta Harry d'une voix un peu moins enjouée. »

« Si vous le dites..., marmonna Ron. Bon, a plus tard alors. Tu m'excuseras auprès de tes parents chérie, hein ? »

« Oui, oui... Allez, courage. »

Hermione lui envoya un baiser suivit d'un clin d'œil et alors que la communication prenait fin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ginny se proposa pour aller ouvrir, et laissa entrer la secrétaire de Malfoy. Elle avait les bras chargés d'un paquet-cadeau plutôt voyant... Rouge à poids or sur lequel un magnifique nœud doré était scotché.

« Un livreur vient de nous apporter ceci pour Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle. Mais comme il n'est pas là, je préfère vous le remettre. »

« Comment ça « il n'est pas là » ? s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle saisissait le paquet. Avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

« Non, répondit Suzie. Il n'a laissé aucun mot... »

« Bien, merci. »

La secrétaire quitta le bureau, et le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une petite carte était glissée sous le nœud doré et elle la lut.

« Qu'est-ce que..., s'étonna-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. »

« Un problème ? demanda Harry en la rejoignant. »

« Je dirais même plus... Un méga problème, répondit-elle en lui donnant le paquet. C'est pour toi. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils surpris et prit le cadeau. Tout comme Hermione il lut la carte et arrondit les yeux de stupeur alors que ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez.

« Harry, lança l'avocate les poings sur les hanches, j'exige une explication. »

Intrigués, Ginny et Seamus approchèrent et l'Irlandais lut le mot à voix haute : « _Pour Harry et Cho, en espérant que ce petit cadeau de mariage vous plaira. D.M _»

« Cadeau de... _mariage _? s'hébéta Ginny en se tournant vers l'ex-Gryffondor. Harry, tu vas te marier avec Cho ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu chercher... »

L'ancien Gryffondor s'interrompit quand son regard se posa une fois de plus sur le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il grogna.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione. Harry, explique-toi. »

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir te donner une explication, mais je ne comprend pas plus que toi. Pourquoi Draco pense-t-il que je vais épouser Cho ? C'est stupide ! »

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller l'attendre dans son bureau, proposa Seamus. Il reviendra sûrement dans peu de temps. »

« Bonne idée, répondit Harry. Allons-y. J'aimerais qu'il m'explique _ça _! ajouta-t-il en secouant le cadeau. »

Sur ces mots, toute la petite troupe se rendit dans le bureau de l'avocat Malfoy. Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle se figea et arrondit les yeux. Le bureau de son collègue était dans un état... désastreux. Jamais encore Draco n'avait laissé un tel désordre dans ses locaux.

Elle passa l'entrée, suivie par les autres et rejoignit tant bien que mal le secrétaire.

« Whoa, c'est aussi bien rangé que chez Seamus et Charlie, commenta Ginny alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas marcher sur les dossiers amoncelés au sol. »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'une tornade est passée par là, fit l'Irlandais en se penchant pour ramasser un document. Intéressant, j'ai devant les yeux le casier judiciaire d'un certain Trenton Aimé... Un voleur à la tire. »

« Et là, c'est celui de Trenton Arthur, fit Ginny. Tu t'en souviens Seam ? On l'avait coincé pour recel d'œuvre d'art. »

« Une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba, nota Harry en lorgnant sur un autre casier judiciaire. Ce qui m'étonne c'est le désordre. Je connais suffisamment bien Draco pour affirmer qu'il a horreur de laisser un tel bazar dans une pièce, surtout avant de la quitter. »

« Il a dû partir précipitamment. »

« Ginny a raison, il est sûrement aux toilettes, ricana Seamus. »

« Hermione, tu... »

Harry se tut et fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie penchée sur le bureau de Draco, les yeux plissés et le visage sérieux. Plongée dans ses réflexions l'avocate n'entendit pas le Survivant s'approcher et sursauta quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mione, ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je viens de trouver ça par terre, répondit-elle en lui montrant un carnet de note et un dossier, et je me demande si... »

« Mais je le connais ! coupa Harry en pointant du doigt la photo d'identité agrafée au document. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, c'est le gars que j'ai vu avec Draco hier soir, grogna-t-il. Ce fameux libraire là, Alexandre quelque chose. »

« Rombris, corrigea Seamus. C'est un vrai connard ce mec. Il est mignon, gentil tout plein, mais il n'arrête pas de faire du gringue à Charlie quand nous allons à la librairie. Il m'énerve ! »

« Ouais, il m'a dragué une fois, ajouta Ginny. Blaise le déteste aussi. »

Harry allait répliquer que cet Alexandre ne manquait pas de culot, quand la voix horrifiée d'Hermione s'éleva. Il se tourna immédiatement vers elle, pour la voir les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, les mains crispées sur le dossier d'Alexandre.

« Mione ? »

« Merlin tout puissant, souffla l'avocate. Draco n'est pas aux toilettes ! »

« Hein ? fit Seamus. »

« Je vous expliquerais en chemin, répondit Hermione paniquée. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut aller à la librairie ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco se réveilla. Une douleur atroce venait de lui vriller le crâne et il avait la sensation que son cerveau cherchait à sortir de sa tête. Il gémit de douleur et voulut se masser la nuque mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses mains étaient bloquées. Paniqué, il leva immédiatement son visage vers ses poignets mais ne vit rien. Il était totalement plongé dans le noir et pour cause, il sentit qu'un bandeau était noué autour de sa tête. Alors il bougea ses mains et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elles étaient enchaînées. Il tira dessus mais en vain... Sa tête, ses poignets, ses bras lui faisaient mal.

« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! gronda-t-il. »

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, l'avocat blond cherchant désespérément à se libérer, mais ses liens refusaient obstinément d'obéir à la parole d'un Malfoy enragé. Finalement, Draco se résigna avec un soupir frustré et se concentra sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il remarqua ainsi, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, qu'il était allongé sur de luxueux draps de soie et qu'il était couché au milieu d'une myriade d'oreillers veloutés.

« C'est la signature incontestable d'une femme, se dit-il. »

Sa nuque le lança un peu, et il reposa sa tête sur son coussin. Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir ici ? Où était-il ? Et qui... L'avocat serra ses paupières de colère, avant de grogner.

Alexandre... C'était Alexandre qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici. Cela ne pouvait être que lui de toute façon.

« Il a sûrement dû droguer le thé qu'il m'a servi, grommela-t-il contrarié d'être tombé dans le piège pourtant grossier. »

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter et il se tordit le cou, cherchant à voir qui venait d'entrer, avant de se molester mentalement. Il avait toujours un bandeau autour du crâne.

« Qui est-là ? demanda-t-il alors que des pas se rapprochaient. »

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et Draco s'en irrita.

« Répondez ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Chut, s'il te plaît, calme-toi Draco. Le Maître n'est pas loin. »

Le blond se figea. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix...

« Cho ! Bordel, Chang c'est toi ? »

« Chut Draco, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas que le Maître sache que tu es réveillé, le pria la chinoise. »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUEMMPHHFFFF ! »

« S'il te plaît, Draco, répéta une fois de plus la jeune femme alors qu'elle murait ses lèvres de sa main. »

Draco se débattit un moment, mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à se courbaturer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il abandonna la bataille et se rendit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Cho ne consente à retirer sa main, non sans l'avoir supplié une fois de plus de tenir sa langue.

Le blond fulminait. Il était bouillant de rage. Mais surtout... il crevait de curiosité. Alors, laissant sa colère de côté, il se décida à interroger la chinoise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je... Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, répondit-elle en posant un linge humide sur son front. »

Le contact de l'eau fit tressaillir l'avocat mais il ne protesta pas. Il en avait besoin.

« Cho, libère-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Un silence lui répondit et finalement, un faible murmure le brisa.

« Je... Je ne peux rien te dire, Draco. Si le Maître apprenait que je t'ai parlé, il... il... Il serait vraiment très mécontent. »

Draco sourcilla. Le ton que venait d'employer la future épouse d'Harry était piteux et désolé. Elle s'adressait à lui de manière totalement différente de la Cho qu'il avait vue le matin même et qui lui avait annoncé avec verve son mariage avec le Gryffondor. Elle n'était plus la garce qu'il voulait trucider mais une femme totalement tourmentée. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il la sentait apeurée à un tel point qu'il ressentait même les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir et repensa brusquement aux paroles de la chinoise. Elle avait appelé Alexandre, _Maître_... Ces deux-là entretenaient donc une relation particulière. Relation qui avait par conséquent un lien direct avec son affaire et la disparition de Carole. Draco fronça les sourcils. Dans quel merde se trouvait-il donc ?

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans la maison du Maître. »

« Cho, qu'est-ce que tu traficotes avec Alexandre au juste ? Pourquoi avoir kidnappé Carole ? »

« Je... Je... J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre Draco, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, normalement et... »

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre interrompit la jeune femme et Draco l'entendit sursauter puis déglutir. Manifestement, la personne qui se tenait dans l'entrée lui faisait peur. Une voix grave résonna alors dans la pièce.

« Cho ? Que faisais-tu ? »

« R... Rien Maître, répondit-elle. Je... Je passais juste un peu d'eau fraîche sur le front de Dra... euh, de Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Il est donc réveillé. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti aussitôt ? »

« Je... Oh, je... »

« Je viens juste de me réveiller, intervint Draco. »

Il n'avait pas compris son geste, mais la frayeur de Cho était si palpable que la pitié l'avait étreint. Du reste, il semblait que cette voix grave et imposante appartenait à quelqu'un de haut placé en ces lieux, d'où la raison pour laquelle Cho s'adressait à lui avec le respect de tout esclave envers son supérieur. Et l'avocat voulait parler avec lui. Moult questions lui trottaient dans la tête et puisque Cho avait les lèvres scellées, il allait donc tenter sa chance avec lui.

« Je vois, murmura la voix septique de l'étranger. Bien, tu peux nous laisser maintenant. »

« Bien Maître... »

Et sur ces mots, Draco entendit des pas s'éloigner et d'autre se rapprocher. Il en déduisit quelque chose de fort désagréable. Il allait resté coincé, seul, enchaîné et les yeux bandés dans cette pièce, avec un agité du bocal... Oh, joie...

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence angoissant qui s'était installé. »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne m'ais pas reconnu, répondit l'homme. »

« Avec ce bandeau sur les yeux, il m'est légèrement difficile de reconnaître qui que se soit ! »

« Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas privé de ta verve, répliqua l'étranger avec un rire. Mais, même dépossédé de la vue, c'est étrange que ma voix ne te dise rien. »

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre.

« Non, en effet je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Votre voix ne me dis absolument rien, mais cela ne pose aucun problème. Pour vous du moins, puisqu'il me sera impossible de désigner mon ravisseur une fois que je serais sorti d'ici. »

L'homme se mit à rire et caressa tendrement la joue du blond, le faisant sursauter.

« Ne me touchez pas ! lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de protester Draco... Cela me blesse que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi et pour tout te dire, je suis loin d'être effrayé. Parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser m'échapper... encore une fois. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça « encore une fois » ? Qui êtes-vous bon sang ! »

« Je suis le Maître de ces lieux. »

« Alexandre ? C'est toi ? demanda Draco perplexe. »

Un rire se fit entendre et le blond frissonna. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais ce rire rauque et gras, lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu, il y a longtemps... Très longtemps, dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

« Alexandre ? Non, je ne suis pas Alexandre, répondit l'inconnu. Comment pourrais-je être cette larve infime qui me lèche les bottes ? »

« ... »

« Ne sois pas si surpris Draco. N'es-tu pas ravi pour moi ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, le rôle de larve m'était attribué. Je n'étais qu'une ombre... Une tâche tellement discrète, si effacée, sans importance aucune. Je n'étais rien. Rien d'autre que ton pâle simulacre... Et aujourd'hui, regarde-moi. Je suis le Maître. J'ai enfin accédé à mon rêve le plus cher. Te faire ramper... mon cher ange. »

Draco se figea instantanément. Le reste de la phrase lui avait été murmurée à l'oreille, et son corps avait réagi. Il était totalement paralysé par la peur. Un flash envahit son esprit et une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « _N'aie crainte... Je ne te ferais aucun mal mon cher ange. _»

De brusques convulsions s'emparèrent de son corps et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles. Il s'en souvenait. Oui... Maintenant il se rappelait de cette voix grave et caverneuse. Il se rappelait de ses mains moites et rugueuses qui parcouraient avec allégresse sa peau tendue par la terreur. De ses lèvres charnues et mouillées qui laissaient de petits baisers humides le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

L'avocat, que ses souvenirs éperonnaient sans merci, lui faisant ressentir de nouveau tous ces sentiments horribles qui l'avaient étreint neuf ans plus tôt, se mit à gémir et à se contorsionner sur le lit. Ses mains tremblaient et alors qu'il pleurait, geignant des mots sans queue ni tête, il tentait en vain de se libérer de ses entraves de métal.

Une main tendre à la peau rêche vint lui caresser la joue et il sursauta, se blessant le poignet gauche et feulant comme un animal blessé.

« Voyons mon cher ange... N'aie crainte, je ne te ferais aucun mal... »

« Non, non, non, non, non... récitait Draco en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. »

« Chut... Je vois que tu te rappelles de moi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, encore enveloppé dans le cocon de détresse qu'il venait de créer. Il essayait de se soustraire au toucher du monstre qu'il connaissait mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Il était totalement plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux, comme s'il les revivait au présent.

« Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, je pense que les choses seront plus simples entre nous. Tu ne te refuseras pas à moi de nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu sais ce dont je suis capable... »

Et comme neuf ans plus tôt, Draco se mit à psalmodier le nom de la seule personne qui pouvait encore le rattacher à la réalité.

« Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... ne cessait-il de murmurer. »

Un atroce bruit de grincement se fit entendre et le boum caractéristique d'une chaise qui s'étale durement au sol résonna dans la chambre.

« Potter ! Encore lui ! Toujours lui ! rageait le Maître des lieux. J'en ai assez de Potter ! Même neuf ans après tu continues encore à ne penser qu'à lui ! »

« Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... »

« Ta gueule ! Potter ne viendra pas ! Pas plus qu'il n'était venu neuf ans plus tôt ! Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? Tu étais seul avec moi et tu appelais Potter à l'aide... Mais, il n'est pas venu ! Il n'est JAMAIS venu ! Aujourd'hui encore il ne viendra pas et personne ne te sauvera ! Granger non plus ne te sauvera pas ! Tu es seul Draco, complètement seul ! »

« Harry... »

« Tu continues ? Ecoute-moi bien Draco. Il y a neuf ans j'ai réussi à briser ta relation avec Potter et aujourd'hui encore je le peux. Après ce que je vais te faire, Potter ne te regarderas plus jamais... De toute façon, il va se marier avec Cho... Potter n'en a rien à faire de toi. »

Ces paroles, comme un électrochoc, ramenèrent lentement l'avocat à la réalité et la colère se substitua à la peur.

« TU MENS ! »

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il aurait juré entendre son bourreau sourire. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui et il se retint de pousser un gémissement d'horreur.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas Petit Serpent. Harry et Cho vont se marier et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu les as vus ensemble dans une position qui ne laisse subsister aucun doute, Cho est venue t'annoncer son mariage avec lui... Que te faut-il de plus pour ouvrir les yeux ? »

**Je croyais tout savoir de moi, **

**Mais y'a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas**

**Comme toi**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? fut le sanglot murmuré par Draco. »

« Parce que je te hais, répondit calmement l'homme. Je te hais de toute mon âme. Tu m'as toujours traité comme de la merde, pour toi je n'étais rien de plus. Je voulais tellement que tu me reconnaisses, que tu vois en moi plus qu'un simple esclave, mais non... Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi. Pour toi il n'y avait que Potter et moi je n'étais qu'une coquille vide sans cervelle que tu commandais. »

« Crabbe tu... tu m'aimais ? »

Un fou rire lui répondit.

« Moi t'aimer ? Hahaha ! Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose ? Non, je ne t'aimais pas, mais je voulais ton respect ! Chose que tu n'as jamais daignée m'accorder, ni à moi, ni à Grégory... Grégory qui est mort par ta faute ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils et une lumière éclaira son esprit.

« Tu aimais Goyle... »

« Oui, soupira l'ancien Serpentard. Je l'aimais. Nous, nous aimions et nous avions prévu tant de choses pour l'avenir. Mais à cause de toi, de Potter... Il est mort, pendant cette foutue guerre dans laquelle tu nous as entraînés ! »

« Je ne... »

« Non, évidemment. Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. Il y a moi et ma bêtise également. Ma soumission si totale envers toi et tes idéaux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand tu nous as proposé de te suivre. Je pensais qu'après cette guerre Grégory et moi connaîtrions enfin le repos, le calme et que nous allions acquérir ce pourquoi nous t'avons toujours suivi... Ta considération. Mais non... Le jour de sa mort tu n'as même pas versé une larme. Tu étais avec Potter ce jour-là... Et moi, moi j'étais seul sur la tombe de Grégory à déverser toute ma peine et ma rancœur. »

« Alors... »

« Alors je me suis vengé. Oui. J'ai décidé de racheter mes fautes auprès de mon unique amour en réduisant à néant le responsable de notre déchéance. En faisant de ta vie un véritable enfer avant de t'envoyer rejoindre Voldemort six pied sous terre ! »

Et Draco comprit... La mort de Grégory précédait d'un mois son viol.

« Tu m'as violé pour te venger... n'est-ce pas ? »

Crabbe ricana.

« Encore une fois tu me sous-estimes. Je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que cela voyons. Te violer n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait que tu connaisse la même torture, la même souffrance que moi après avoir perdu mon amour. Alors, j'ai imaginé un plan... Un plan de longue durée. Je n'ai fait que calquer ton comportement : être sournois, intelligent, machiavélique et ce toute en discrétion. Petit contrôle de connaissance. Te rappelles-tu de la potion dont Rogue nous avais parlé un jour ? Le _Possesio Incanto_. »

« La Potion qui permet de laisser une empreinte spirituelle dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui, et associée à _l'Impero_, quel en sont les effets ? »

La respiration de l'avocat se coupa, avant qu'il ne la reprenne, légèrement haletant.

« Le... Le contrôle mental et... et total de la personne visée. »

« Un contrôle éternel qui ne cesse que lorsque l'ensorceleur meurt. »

« Tu... Tu... Je... »

« Non, Draco. J'aurais pu, mais ça n'aurait pas été amusant de te contrôler de cette manière. Parce que la personne ensorcelée n'a plus aucune notion de rien, à part celle que lui donne son Maître. Elle garde sa conscience mais perd tout contrôle d'elle-même. Et moi je ne voulais pas te transformer en pantin. Je voulais que tu ressentes absolument tout ce que j'allais te faire endurer. Alors, j'ai pris quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai choisi Cho. »

« Cho ? Mais... Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Elle sortait avec Pansy ! »

« Je sais... Mais elle était sortie avec ton cher et tendre à une époque et quoi de mieux que de lancer une ancienne rivale dans l'arène ? Prendre Weasley fille aurait éveillé les soupçons. Elle était trop proche de Potter et de sa bande pour que je lui donne une personnalité différente alors il ne restait plus que la douce chinoise. Le fait quelle sorte avec Pansy m'avait même simplifié la tâche. Il a été beaucoup plus aisé pour moi de versé la potion dans le verre de jus de citron qu'elle buvait quotidiennement au petit déjeuner. Puis, il ne m'a fallut qu'un _Impero_ et elle était sous mon contrôle. »

« Alors... Alors tu n'as pas cessé de nous l'envoyer pour me mettre les nerfs à vif et pour qu'elle séduise Harry ! »

« Non. Encore une fois tu te trompes. Je ne l'ai envoyée que pour préparer le terrain. Le jour où je t'ai violé, j'ai dit à Cho de rejoindre Harry et de lui révéler l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Bien sûr il l'a écoutée et il est monté à la tour d'Astronomie. C'est là qu'il nous a vu en train de faire l'amour. »

« NON ! C'EST FAUX ! Nous ne faisions pas l'amour ! Tu m'avais jeté un _Impero_ et je... Je n'étais pas moi-même ! »

Crabbe se mit à rire et d'autres larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond.

« Bien sûr, mais Potter, lui, ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait se résume à ce qu'il a vu. Alors il t'a quitté et j'ai assisté à la scène. Je l'ai vu te jeter comme une merde en te crachant qu'il te haïssait et qu'il ne t'avait jamais aimé. »

L'ancien Serpentard brun gloussa avant de reprendre.

« Et _ça_ tu vois, Potter ne l'apprendra jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu as fait promettre à Granger de garder sa langue. Elle a une trop haute estime de toi pour te trahir et toi-même tu as beaucoup trop de fierté pour le dire à Potter. Tu as peur qu'il ne te rejette encore plus, après lui avoir dit la vérité. Tu as peur qu'il te considère comme trop faible pour te faire aimer de lui, alors tu ne dis rien. Et tu ne diras rien parce que tu ne veux pas voir le dégoût se peindre sur son visage. »

Crabbe fut pris d'un fou rire qui ne se calma que lorsque les pleurs de Draco se firent plus fort. L'avocat véreux ferma les yeux, bercé par cette mélodie.

« Qu'il est bon de t'entendre geindre Draco. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment. Cet instant de pure magie où tu serais à ma merci. »

« Je... Je l'étais déjà il y a neuf ans Crabbe, répondit le blond dans un hoquet. Pourquoi me faire souffrir encore aujourd'hui ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Harry m'a laissé tomber. Il va se marier avec Cho... Que te faut-il de plus ? »

« Tu as la réponse Draco. Il me faut plus, toujours plus. Je pensais avoir réussi à te toucher neuf ans plus tôt, je pensais que tu ne t'en remettrais jamais, mais je me suis trompé. Il a fallu que cette garce de Granger te vienne en aide ! Il a fallu que tu remontes la pente ! Alors, j'ai décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai donc fait appel à l'un de mes anciens clients. Alexandre. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et petit à petit, son esprit s'éclaircit. Les pièces se mettaient doucement en place et il comprit.

« Tu as utilisé Alexandre pour kidnapper Carole et faire croire à son meurtre. Tu savais que j'étais le seul avocat sorcier capable de prendre l'affaire en main et moi je suis tombé dans le piège. Tu avais tout manigancé depuis le début... Tu savais également que je finirais par remonter la piste et que je me rendrais à librairie et tu as demandé à Alexandre de me droguer pour m'amener ici. Tu es... Vincent Oscar. Comment n'ais-je pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Oscar, est le nom de jeune fille de ta mère. »

« Enfin ! Enfin tu vois l'aboutissement de mon travail, s'extasia Crabbe. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent Draco. Tu as finalement découvert le message que j'avais souligné dans le livre de _Légendes et Mythologie sorcière_ et tu as remonté la piste. »

« Quoi ? Le livre ?... C'est toi qui a souligné les mots ? s'exclama Draco. »

« Bien sûr... Tu pensais que c'était Carole ? Je ne t'en veux pas, c'était fait pour, mais Carole n'a rien pu faire. Elle est malheureusement dans l'incapacité totale de bouger pour l'instant. »

Draco se mit à réfléchir. En disant cela, il n'avait pas songé que Crabbe ferait référence au livre, mais plutôt à la mystérieuse lette anonyme qu'Hermione et lui avait reçue. Le blond avait supposé que Crabbe était finalement l'auteur secret de cette missive, mais manifestement il n'était pas au courant et ne l'avait en aucun cas mentionnée. En conclusion, il y avait un traître dans l'équipe de choc du Serpentard brun et il l'ignorait.

Draco se souvint de la précision d'Hermione. Selon elle, l'écriture avait un écho plus féminin et puisque Crabbe n'avait cité le nom que de deux esclaves, il en conclut que le traître en question était Cho. Alors le contrôle mental qu'exerçait Crabbe n'était pas sans faille et la chinoise avait trouvé et exploité la brèche pour se soustraire au moins un moment à l'emprise de son Maître.

Il fallait qu'il gagne un peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se libérer de ses chaînes et de se faire conduire auprès de Cho. Peut-être alors qu'il parviendrait à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'une baguette... C'était un plan somme toute très risqué et vraiment casse-couille, mais il n'en avait aucun de meilleur. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout.

D'après ce que Crabbe venait de lui dire, Carole semblait être dans un très mauvais état et il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle avant tout. Ses sentiments et sa rancœur envers son ancien camarade d'école passait après le bien-être de la jeune fille. Dépensant des trésors de volonté, il se força donc à concentrer tout son professionnalisme en lui. Il se devait de garder la tête froide et de faire sécher ses larmes.

« Tout cela rien que pour m'enlever et me tuer... Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu exagéré ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je te l'ai dit non ? Je veux que tu reconnaisses mon intelligence ! Je veux que tu me vois comme un égal ! Je veux pouvoir me gausser de t'avoir entubé pour toute ces années où tu pensais que je n'avais pas de cervelle ! Que je n'étais qu'un molosse sans sentiments ! Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai souffert quand mon Grégory est mort ! Alors non, ce plan n'était pas exagéré, mais parfait. »

Draco trouva sa parade et allait s'en servir quand le bruit d'une explosion retentit. Le lit trembla un peu sous le choc et il sentit son ancien garde du corps se lever avec rapidité.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« J'ai comme l'impression que la cavalerie arrive, coupa Draco surpris mais soulagé. »

« Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Personne ne sait où je vis ! Personne n'a pu découvrir... »

« Tu as oublié un chiffre dans tout ton magnifique calcul, Vincent. Ce chiffre porte le nom d'Hermione Granger. Tu voulais te venger de moi et de moi seulement. Il y avait Harry également, mais Hermione ne t'intéressait pas. Alors tu l'as ignoré et en voilà le résultat. Elle est dix fois plus brillante et vive que tu ne le penses... Et tu croyais que j'allais reconnaître ta supériorité ? La seule personne qui mérite mon respect ici et ma considération comme tu le dis, c'est Hermione Granger. »

« TA GUEULE ! hurla Crabbe en giflant Draco. »

Le blond gémit mais n'abandonna pas, alors que les bruits de combat, plus haut, lui redonnait espoir. Il était temps d'utiliser sa parade. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que le bout d'une baguette se posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta de plusieurs crans, alors qu'il songeait qu'il ne suffisait que d'une parole pour qu'il rejoigne son père en enfer. Cependant, le visage de Carole et celui d'Emilia lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'obligea à garder son sang-froid.

« Je vais te tuer blondinet, susurra Crabbe avec malveillance. Ils n'auront pas le temps de te sauver cette fois ! Tu mourras sous ma baguette ! »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et répondit.

« Au fond tu es toujours le même Vincent. Tu n'as pas plus de cerveau maintenant que tu n'en avait avant, le provoqua-t-il. »

Crabbe pressa plus fort sa baguette sur le torse de Draco et le blond gémit. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire transpercer. Mais il refusait de céder.

« Tais-toi. »

« Oh non... Puisque je vais mourir autant que je me défoule. Tu te targues d'être doué, mais en réalité il y a beaucoup trop d'aspérités dans ton si fabuleux plan. La preuve... Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'Hermione vienne me sauver. D'ailleurs, toi qui voulais que je reconnaisse ton intelligence aux yeux du monde, tu allais me laisser parler ici, dans cette pièce où il n'y a que toi et moi. Personne pour m'entendre... Et après, quoi ? Tu allais clamer au monde entier que Draco Malfoy s'était soumis ? Mais personne ne t'aurais cru et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le seul témoin de ce miracle aurait été toi. Quel crétin ! »

Missile lancé, se dit le blond anxieux. Maintenant restait à savoir s'il ferait mouche. Un long silence lui répondit et il sentit finalement son bandeau lui être retiré. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, mais la lumière pourtant tamisée lui agressa tout de même les pupilles. Alors, il prit le temps de s'y habituer et sa vue revint peu à peu. Il cligna encore un peu de yeux et tourna son visage vers Crabbe.

Ce dernier l'observait avec un mélange de frustration, de haine et de calme surprenant. Il avait changé. Du garçon gras, sans personnalité, sans attrait et charisme aucun, il était passé à un homme robuste, aux épaules larges et trapues. Ses cheveux bruns à l'époque courts et taillés en brosse avaient poussé et retombaient en épis désordonnés sur son front et derrière ses oreilles. Son regard jadis bleu et vide était désormais rempli d'émotion et l'iris semblait même vaciller, attisant le nouveau magnétisme du Serpentard.

Il n'était pas séduisant, ni beau, mais il avait ce que certaines personnes ont, du charme. Draco sourit.

« Alors ? Que vas-tu faire Crabbe ? Me tuer ici ? Ou bien m'emmener là-haut... Au milieu du champ de bataille ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide Draco, répondit-il. Je sais que tu vas tenter de t'échapper. Tu espères même et probablement que Granger et sa troupe de guignols te sauvent à temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard du blond oscilla, mais l'expression impassible résista.

« Je le concède. Mais, en même temps je te connais trop pour savoir qu'une telle opportunité ne te laisse pas de marbre. »

« Je te hais Draco, murmura Crabbe. Je te hais vraiment. Jusqu'à la fin il a fallu que tu me tiennes tête. Tout était tellement parfait, mais il a fallu que tu gagnes une fois de plus. »

L'avocat blond retint un sourire et alors qu'il espérait que son ravisseur allait défaire ses chaînes, ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur son front.

« Tu as gagné Draco. Je vais te tuer sans avoir pu réaliser mon rêve. Je t'aurais fait souffrir mais pas suffisamment. Je voulais juste ton respect, je voulais simplement que tu me vois comme une personne à part entière. Je voulais que tu expies pour le mal que tu as fait à Grégory en l'envoyant se battre. Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Finalement, je vais te tuer et je n'aurais pas eu ce que je voulais. Car ma liberté est inestimable à mes yeux. Adieu. »

« Vincent attends ! Tu... »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

« ... »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

La Salle d'interrogatoire n'échappait pas à toute tradition. Elle était toute de blanc peinte avec pour unique mobilier une table et deux chaises. Derrière la vitre sans teint, Hermione soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. L'interrogatoire de Trenton Alexandre prenait un temps fou et elle mourrait d'envie d'entrer et de lui tirer les vers du nez à sa manière.

Seamus et Ginny étaient beaucoup trop lents et il fallait qu'il parle. Le témoignage de Cho n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait été sous contrôle mental et il n'était pas certain que les séquelles de son emprise aient totalement disparu. Et ce, bien que la chinoise leur ait affirmé avoir trouvé un moyen de se défaire de cette ascendance sur son cerveau.

Elle avait été trop longtemps maintenue sous contrôle pour que le Procureur puisse réellement accorder foi à ses propos. D'autant que Carole était toujours dans le coma. Malgré toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient accumulées, il leur fallait les aveux d'Alexandre. La justice sorcière avait ce défaut que la justice moldue n'avait pas, le manque totale de logique et cet exaspérant besoin d'irréfutabilité qui dans le cadre de cette affaire était tout simplement stupide et hors de propos.

Elle songea avec dépit que la potion de vérité leur aurait été bien utile, mais, et elle le savait, il y avait prescription. Le code sorcier interdisait toute utilisation de cette potion en dehors du cadre d'une affaire autre que celle ayant trait directement avec un Mangemort. Et Alexandre, bien qu'il en ait le profil, n'en n'avait jamais été un.

L'avocate soupira une fois de plus alors qu'en face, Alexandre prenait la parole.

« Très bien... Je vais parler. Mais je veux un témoin. »

« Nous en avons un ici, répondit Ginny. »

« Je ne veux pas d'un témoin qui vous a notés sous le nom de « Patron » dans son agenda. Réflexion faite, ajoutez un autre témoin et je veux également l'immunité. Je veux une immunité totale et non partielle. Je veux que tout soit mis par écrit et signé par l'adjoint du Procureur. »

Seamus serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait supporté une heure le connard assis en face d'eux et c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, cet espèce d'enculé mal baisé ? Plongeant son regard dans celui de braise du coupable, il s'avança rapidement, jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne séparent son visage de celui du libraire.

« Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter espèce de salopard ! Soit tu parles, soit je te casses la figure ! »

Alexandre se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous n'avez strictement rien contre moi ! Juste des hypothèses non fondées et le témoignage d'une ancienne esclave complètement tarée ! »

Ginny serra les poings à son tour et sourit sadiquement. Un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille, selon l'avis d'Hermione.

« On a de l'ADN provenant d'un rectum qui affirme le contraire. »

Hermione faillie s'étouffer sous la surprise. Elle avait compris où l'Auror voulait en venir mais n'était pas certaine que ça marche. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. D'autant que se baser sur le casier judiciaire du brun n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, voire était probablement suicidaire. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle se trompait, Alexandre le saurait tout de suite... Tout dépendait maintenant de savoir si oui ou non, le libraire avait bien violé Carole pendant la séquestration.

« Si vous aviez quelque chose contre moi vous m'auriez déjà inculpé depuis longtemps, répondit Alexandre. »

Seamus, qui avait compris le manège de sa partenaire, poursuivit.

« Pas si on attend que le Conseiller face son discours. Tu n'ignore pas que le père de Carole a un siège au Parlement Sorcier. Lui et le ministre sont de très proches amis. »

Ginny reprit.

« Tu sais... Ta photo sera publiée partout et quand le Conseiller parlera... dis-toi bien que tu seras foutu. Car que crois-tu que les gens ferons de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait ? Je doute que tu puisse vivre encore longtemps en paix après ça. Alors mieux vaut parler et tout de suite ! »

Hermione était sidérée. Mentir aussi effrontément était... était fantastique. L'avocate jubilait presque et ce, bien que son sens moral et professionnel lui en fasse l'acide reproche. Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor était bien trop satisfaite pour y accorder le moindre intérêt.

Alexandre, quant à lui, sentait sa bel arrogance voler en éclats. Alors, il paniqua et Hermione sut que Ginny avait vu juste. Finalement, avec un casier judiciaire comme celui d'Alexandre, il n'était pas si anodin et risqué que de supposer une telle chose sans en avoir la confirmation préalable.

« Mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu ! Elle m'a pratiquement suppliée de la prendre ! s'exclama le prisonnier. »

Ginny sortit alors de sa poche quelques clichés et les montra au brun. Il arrondit les yeux de stupeur en voyant un corps, pris de dos avec d'énormes bleus sur le bassin et les fesses rondes. La rouquine reprit la parole.

« Et tu penses que le jury va croire que tout s'est passé avec son consentement quand il verra ça ? Est-ce que tu sens ce que je sens ? Ça dois venir de toi parce que tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je suis ton tuba. Alors si tu parles, tu auras peut-être des chances de ne pas être condamné à perpette ! »

« Et soit dit en passant... On déteste les violeurs en prison. Si je me rappelle bien, la maxime de l'endroit est « Fait à autrui ce qu'il a fait à autrui » et crois-moi, ton petit cul ne risque pas d'apprécier la sentence, surtout à perpette, ajouta Seamus avec le plus grand sadisme. »

« Je veux un avocat ! s'écria Alexandre désespéré. »

Les deux Aurors sourirent.

« Voilà qui est révélateur, commenta l'Irlandais. Au début de l'entretien tu n'en voulais pas et maintenant tu en demandes un ? Si tu veux mon avis Gin, il se sent acculé... »

« Oui, mais le truc, parce qu'il y a un truc, poursuivit-elle avec un doigt levé et un regard carnassier, c'est que même si tu demandes un avocat maintenant, il ne pourra absolument rien faire pour toi. Avec les preuves que nous avons contre toi, cela ne servira à rien. »

« D'accord, abdiqua finalement Alexandre en frissonnant. Je vais tout vous avouer. »

Hermione poussa un cri de victoire.

A peine une demi-heure après, Alexandre était reparti en cellule, et les deux Aurors rejoignaient l'avocate, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes fantastiques ! s'exclama Hermione. »

« Merci, nous sommes les meilleurs dans ce domaine, se gaussa Seamus. »

« Mais quand même... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as montré à Alexandre, Ginny ? »

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

« Rien de particulier. Juste d'anciennes photos d'une victime de viol. »

« Mais... »

« On sait, coupa Seamus en prenant l'avocate par les épaules, c'est illégal. Mais que veux-tu la fin justifie les moyens. Et ces photos et tous les mensonges qu'on lui a sortis n'étaient à utiliser qu'en dernier recours. S'il avait avoué plus tôt, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de faire cela. D'autant que le jeu était plutôt branlant... »

« Mais quand même, insista Hermione, comment pouviez-vous être sûr qu'il l'avait réellement violée par l'anus ? »

« Neville nous en a touché un ou deux mots, répondit l'Auror Irlandais. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire des photos et des analyses complètes du corps de Carole, mais il nous a donné quelques petits indices sur elle et nous avons réussi à trouver des clichés à peu près ressemblants. Et puis, quand il s'agit d'un violeur récidiviste, même si la façon de jouer est différente, le jeu reste toujours le même. »

« Tu sauras garder ta langue ? demanda Ginny conscience que le sens moral d'Hermione devait affreusement la titiller. »

L'avocate leur fit un grand sourire, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr ! Maintenant, nous avons _vraiment_ tout ce qu'il faut ! Emilia est tirée d'affaire et le Procureur ne me fera plus chier avec son code sorcier à la con. »

« Rhé ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis de mon époux toi, s'indigna faussement Ginny avec un rire. »

Seamus roula des yeux avant de soupirer et de soudain prendre un air plus sérieux.

« Désolé de casser l'ambiance les filles, mais... Comment va-t-_il_ ? »

Hermione perdit son sourire et répondit avec un petit soupir.

« Il va bien. Il se remet doucement... Je crois que ça a été un grand choc pour lui. Ca a remis beaucoup de choses en question et il s'en veut tellement. En ce moment il est au cimetière. Il se recueille sur sa tombe. Il a besoin d'être seul je crois et je le comprends. Moi-même j'ai eu besoin de cette introspection... pour me dire que c'est vraiment fini. »

« Je vois. J'espère qu'il ira mieux. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Nous avons tous besoin de lui, répondit Hermione. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Est-ce que mes regrets **

**Peuvent suffire à effacer le mal des mots qu'on peut dire **

**Et nous redonner des couleurs ?**

A l'inverse de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qu'on attendait dans ce genre d'endroit, le ciel était dégagé et brillant de soleil. Un doux vent d'Ouest soufflait sur la colline, ébouriffant encore plus la chevelure soyeuse du jeune homme qui s'y trouvait.

Debout face à la pierre tombale en marbre noir piqueté de segments dorés, Draco Malfoy pleurait. Il pleurait la mort d'un connard, d'un défenseur de criminel, d'un psychopathe mais avant tout d'un camarade.

Il se souvenait encore de son regard bleu écarquillé de surprise avant que le sort impardonnable ne l'atteigne dans le dos. Harry était arrivé juste à temps et Crabbe n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcé un mot qu'il s'était effondré sur lui, le cœur arrêté.

Le blond en tremblait encore. Il se pencha sur la stèle et caressa du bout des doigts le nom de Vincent Emmanuel Crabbe et murmura, le visage baissé.

« Tu avais tort Vincent. Je ne vous ai jamais sous-estimés ni Grégory, ni toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai gardés aussi longtemps auprès de moi ? Vous n'étiez pas faibles, ni sans intérêt. Du moins, je ne vous considérais pas ainsi. Vous n'étiez certes pas des lumières mais au moins j'avais confiance en vous. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous à tout moment. Vous n'étiez pas mes esclaves, mais mes amis. Je ne vous l'ai jamais montré, et j'en suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que mon impassibilité vous blesserait autant. Je ne l'avais pas compris. »

Draco marqua une pause puis reprit.

« Le jour de la mort de Grégory je n'étais pas à son enterrement, tu as raison Vincent. J'étais avec Harry, parce que je ne pouvais réellement montrer ma faiblesse qu'à lui. Tu crois que je n'ai pas versé de larmes, mais c'est faux. J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, mais encore une fois, seul Harry l'a vu. Tu étais un dur au cœur tendre finalement et j'ai bien compris que tout ce que tu voulais était mon respect, mon amitié et mon attention. Tu pensais avoir tout perdu avec la mort de Grégory... et moi, j'ai été aveugle à ta souffrance parce que je ne me préoccupais que de mon bien être. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin de plus... »

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de l'avocat et comme les précédentes il ne chercha pas à l'effacer.

« Tu étais mon ami Vincent et j'avais énormément d'affection pour Grégory et toi. Seulement, je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu as fait. Ta rancœur t'a mené trop loin. Tu as brisé l'existence de beaucoup trop de personnes et toutes les raisons du monde ne suffiraient pas à justifier tes actes. Je ne sais pas où tu es en ce moment, mais j'espère que tu as retrouvé Grégory. C'est le moins que je puisse te souhaiter après ce que tu as fait. Tu es intelligent et doué aussi, dommage que j'ai dû te le dire après tant de drames. Adieu, Vincent. »

Draco essuya enfin ses larmes et se releva. Son cœur ne lu permettrait jamais de totalement pardonner à Crabbe mais au moins, il avait réussi à se recentrer. Il se sentait plus léger et enfin libre. Libre d'une douleur, d'un souvenir qui l'avait poursuivi pendant plus de neuf ans.

Vincent Crabbe faisait désormais partie d'un passé que Draco ne craignait plus. Il avait fini de faire le point et tous ses vieux démons étaient affrontés et vaincus. Il était prêt à s'engager sur une nouvelle route, un nouveau chemin pour une nouvelle vie. Malgré tout, Vincent avait fait de lui un homme neuf. Draco avait compris que les faux-semblants n'apportaient rien d'autre que la souffrance.

Il déposa le bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de son ancien garde du corps et tourna les talons. Il se figea. A quelques mètres devant lui, adossé sur un arbre, se tenait Harry Potter, vêtu d'un grand et sombre manteau de cuir marron. Draco soupira et se dirigea vers lui à pas lents.

« Bonjour, salua le professeur. »

« Bonjour, répondit l'avocat. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu serais avec Cho, à l'hôpital. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'y étais, mais je l'ai laissée avec Pansy. Elles ont énormément de choses à se dire je crois. Cho et moi avons beaucoup discuté et il s'avère qu'elle devait simplement te faire enrager avec cette histoire de mariage. C'était ses ordres. »

« Je m'en doute. Mais comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Un feeling. »

Draco leva un sourcil et pencha la tête de côté. Il finit par esquisser un mince sourire.

« Tu as toujours su où je me trouvais de toute façon. »

« Je sais... C'est pour ça que tu perdais toujours à cache-cache. »

« C'est aussi comme ça que tu m'as trouvé chez Crabbe ? »

« Hum non. Ce coup-ci, c'était grâce au flair d'Hermione. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la librairie, elle était fermée. Mais nous l'avons forcée et après quelques petites fouilles nous avons finalement trouvé l'adresse de la demeure de Crabbe. Nous nous y sommes immédiatement rendus et tu connais la suite. Nous avons combattu Alexandre et Cho, mais ils n'ont opposé qu'une faible résistance. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous vous retrouvions. »

Draco soupira et son regard s'assombrit.

« Crabbe a fait beaucoup de victimes innocentes et je suis content que tout sois fini maintenant. Le procès d'Emilia aura lieu dans deux semaines et au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé, il est normal que Blaise allonge le délai. Mais ce ne sera qu'une simple formalité. Emilia est déjà acquittée aux yeux du monde sorcier... Surtout depuis que Skeeter fait ses choux gras d'Alexandre. Quelle femme versatile ! »

Harry sourit.

« Tu la connais. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle ne parle pas du tout de Crabbe dans ses articles... »

« Je le lui ai demandé, répondit Draco en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama le brun ahuri. Après tout ce que ce connard t'as fait ? Il ne le mérite pas Draco et tu le sais ! »

Le blond détourna son visage et tourna le dos à Harry.

« Il y a trop de choses que je ne suis pas prêt à dévoiler, Potter. J'ai fait l'impasse sur mon passé mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis disposé à ce que ma vie privée soit retranscrite noir sur blanc. Parler de Crabbe reviendrait à remuer beaucoup trop de choses du passé et je tiens à mon intimité autant qu'à la bonne marche du procès. Si elle en avait parlé, il y aurait probablement eu vice de procédure. Bref ! Tout ce qui concerne Crabbe sera gardé entre les quatre murs du tribunal, c'est également pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à ce que le procès se déroule à huis clos. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Oui, je peux. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et alors que Draco perdait son regard anthracite sur la verdoyante colline piquée de stèles mortuaires, Harry, lui, trituraient ses doigts dans les poches de son manteau. Il préférait laisser tomber le sujet Crabbe, car au final il avait eu sa vengeance. Il avait tué le Serpentard. Il aurait pu en faire de même avec Alexandre, mais Hermione lui avait dit que les prisonniers étaient très friands de nouveaux venus, et il avait abandonné l'idée d'éviscérer ce connard.

En fait, là, tout de suite Harry avait autre chose en tête.

Il mourrait d'envie de prendre le blond dans ses bras, maintenant que tout était terminé mais... il se souvenait également de la manière dont il l'avait injustement traité neuf ans plus tôt et cela refroidissait ses ardeurs de moitié.

_« Je te hais Potter... Je te hais vraiment. »_

_« Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était le contraire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ? Ta fierté vient d'en prendre un coup ? »_

_« Plus jamais Potter... je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »_

_« C'est réciproque ! »_

**Est-ce que mon amour peut suffire **

**Et qu'un jour enfin tu pourras m'offrir **

**Le droit à l'erreur ?**

Ces phrases étaient gravées en lui au fer chaud et pourtant, il fallait qu'il essaye. Hermione lui avait bien dit qu'il avait encore toute ses chances non ?

Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours... Harry se lança.

« Draco... »

« Hum ? »

« Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Le blond se tourna et planta son regard dans celui, tourmenté, d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Tu as tes règles ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Seulement, la raillerie ne fit sourire que lui et il reprit son sérieux. Visiblement, Harry n'était pas d'humeur.

« Vas-y, parle. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je t'aime Draco. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. »

**Je croyais tout savoir de nous **

**Être arrivé jusqu'au bout**

**Et tenir si bien le coup.**

Comme frappé en pleine poitrine, le souffle de Draco s'arrêta et il tituba en arrière, les yeux exorbités.

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime Draco. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je... »

« Je sais ! J'ai compris, coupa le blond. Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que c'est le bon moment et que je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais pu, répondit Harry. »

Comme à Poudlard, chaque fois qu'il se sentait acculé, Draco prit une position défensive, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête haute et le regard bouillant de mille et une émotions indéchiffrables.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, commenta-t-il de son inflexible voix traînante. »

Harry arrondit les yeux.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des conneries Draco ! Je t'aime vraiment ! »

« Tu uses de ces mots si aisément que j'ai du mal à te croire, répliqua le blond avec un sourire désabusé. »

Harry parut consterné, mais une autre émotion voilait ses émeraudes. Draco la reconnut, cette sincérité liquide qui embuait petit à petit les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Jamais il ne l'avait revu depuis leur rupture, Harry ayant décidé de ne plus jamais verser de larmes. Pourtant, bien que Draco ressentît une immense joie face à cela, son trouble ne s'intensifia que plus. Quelque chose au fond du blond l'empêchait encore se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras d'Harry et ce quelque chose le poussait à se protéger. Il est bien connu que la meilleure défense est l'attaque.

Draco attaqua.

« D'autre part je croyais que je n'étais qu'une sale fouine accro à toi. Que c'était une horreur et que j'avais été incroyablement con de penser qu'un jour tu m'aimerais. »

Le poids de la culpabilité s'effondra sur l'ancien Gryffondor, mais il ne céda pas. Il avait trop de choses à perdre et il refusait. Son avenir était avec Draco, il se l'était juré et tiendrait contre vents et marrées Malfoyennes sa promesse.

« C'était un mensonge ! Ca a toujours été un mensonge. Je... Ce jour-là, je t'avais vu avec Crabbe et... et j'ai cru que tu m'avais trompé et que tu te jouais de mes sentiments. Mais, je ne savais pas... à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que je me leurrais. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le regard de l'avocat flamboyait désormais d'éclairs et Harry comprit que Draco faisait probablement le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait de dire et son viol soit-disant secret. Du reste, le brun ne voulait pas mettre en danger l'amitié d'Hermione et Draco. Elle avait fait une promesse au blond et Harry allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours tenue. Car son amie avait tout de même pris d'énormes risques en lui révélant la vérité. Une vérité qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, mais une vérité aux conséquences hasardeuses. Il connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il avait la rancune tenace.

Harry essuya ses larmes, ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et les rouvrit avant de répondre.

« Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Je prétendais t'aimer plus que tout et pouvoir tout accepter mais dès qu'il y a eu un problème, j'ai fuis. Je ne t'ai demandé aucune explication, je... je suis juste parti. »

« Tu n'as jamais cru en nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais pas foi en notre amour... en mon amour. Comment as-tu pu croire une telle chose Harry ? Ais-je déjà fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire douter de mes sentiments ? »

« Non et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je... J'ai agi comme un bâtard insensible, je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin de moi. Je t'ai abandonné. Pardon. Pardonne-moi Draco. »

Harry put voir le regard du blond Malfoy vaciller et il en fut content. Au moins, cela démontrait que Draco n'avait pas été sourd à ses propos. Restait à savoir maintenant si l'avocat allait faire le pas suivant ou au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, sinon je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Même en ne sachant pas la vérité, j'avais déjà excusé ton geste, mais plus rien n'est pareil désormais. »

« Je ne comprend pas, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor dont le cœur cessait doucement de battre. »

« Ce que tu me demandes aujourd'hui c'est plus que le pardon. Tu veux une autre chance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux... recommencer notre histoire. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison. Je veux que tu reviennes vers moi. Si tu as pu me pardonner avant alors tu peux... »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile ! coupa sèchement Draco. Que je t'ai pardonné ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié tout le mal que tu m'as fait en me quittant comme tu l'as fait ! Tu m'as humilié Harry ! Tu m'as brisé ! Et ton comportement de ces derniers jours n'a fait qu'empirer les choses ! Au lieu d'être franc et sincère dès le départ, tu as simplement flirté avec moi pensant que le sexe me ferait revenir vers toi. N'est-ce pas ? Alors comment ? Comment pourrais-je croire en ta sincérité maintenant, quand je sais tout cela ? »

Harry refusa de répondre.

L'avocat savait qu'Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis du jour au lendemain et qu'il lui avait fallu une excellente raison pour revenir vers lui et lui pardonner sa fictive liaison. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Gryffondor et peut-être juger de ce qui lui avait dit Hermione peu avant qu'il ne vienne dans ce cimetière.

Harry avait parfaitement compris où le blond voulait en venir, mais il ne pouvait se risquer à lui dire la vérité au péril de l'amitié d'Hermione et de Draco. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il devait éviter de construire quelque chose de nouveau sur un mensonge. De telles bases étaient branlantes et tout l'édifice de leur relation pourraient s'effondrer au moindre effleurement. Harry le savait. Il le comprenait. Draco jouait au jeu de la sincérité et il s'avérait que ce petit divertissement coûtait énormément au Gryffy.

Sans le savoir, l'héritier Malfoy venait de lui lancer un ultimatum, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Trahir sa promesse et dénoncer Hermione au risque de détruire une amitié ? Ou mentir et prendre le risque de voir sa chance avec le Serpentard disparaître ?

« Je n'attendrai pas une éternité Harry, le prévint Draco. »

Harry réfléchit plus intensément. Il ne voulait pas que Draco parte. Il décida finalement de faire confiance à la petite voix et de tout avouer. Car il avait compris une chose... La confiance est quelque chose que l'on gagne au prix d'immenses efforts et de sacrifices. Mais une fois acquise, elle reste éternelle et solide, surtout si elle est sincère.

Harry avait confiance en Draco. Il avait confiance en Hermione et son amie avait suffisamment confiance en son amitié avec le blond pour avoir brisé sa promesse de silence. Alors si tout cela était réel... Draco ne pouvait que pardonner Hermione.

« Je m'en vais, lança Draco en tournant les talons, las d'attendre. »

« NON ! Ne pars pas ! Reste... S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? Car visiblement tu n'es pas prêt Harry. »

« Si je le suis ! C'est juste que... Ecoute Draco, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te fâcher. »

« Hein ? »

« S'il te plaît. Promets-le. »

« Non, non, non. Ce genre de promesses n'est pas tenable. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as à me dire. Comment savoir à l'avance si je ne me fâcherais pas ? Quand tu me diras ce que tu as à me dire, je ne sais pas si je vais apprécier. Ce qui fait que je me fâcherais quand même en oubliant ma belle promesse. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours quand il faut promettre quelque chose qu'il y a un truc de louche dans ce qui va suivre. »

« Bon, tu as gagné. Fâche-toi si tu veux, mais écoute-moi au moins jusqu'à la fin, okay ? s'exaspéra Harry. »

« Okay. »

« Voilà... Hermione a brisé sa promesse de silence. Elle... elle m'a tout raconté, pour Crabbe et toi. Sur ton... viol. Mais, elle ne l'a fait que parce qu'elle voulait m'aider ! Nous aider ! Elle connaissait mes sentiments et... »

« Je le sais, coupa Draco. Elle m'a déjà tout avoué. »

Harry arrondit les yeux mais sourit. Alors il s'était fait du souci pour rien... Quel soulagement.

« Je suis content que tu ne lui en veuilles pas. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne lui reprochais rien, répliqua le blond. Mais j'ai compris ce qu'elle a fait et pourquoi. »

« Alors... tu me crois maintenant ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que tout est oublié et que je veux une autre chance ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu m'as pardonné uniquement parce que tu savais que je ne t'avais pas trompé c'est ça ? Tu as daigné me pardonner simplement parce que tu as eu vent de mon agression ? Dis-moi Harry... Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, si tu n'avais rien su... M'aurais-tu demandé une seconde chance ? Hein ? »

La question importante venait d'être posée et notre Professeur de DCFM avait la balle dans son camp. Il comprenait le désir de sécurité qu'éprouvait Draco et ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour sa méfiance accrue et ses incertitudes sur la franchise de ses sentiments.

Harry s'approcha alors de Draco, puis le saisit doucement mais fermement par les épaules. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans un océan gris pâle et parla avec son cœur.

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure Draco. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai cherché à flirter avec toi quand nous nous sommes revus pour la première fois en neuf ans ? Je m'y suis très mal pris, je l'avoue, mais je voulais tellement te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et puis... tu me connais, je suis d'une maladresse affligeante quand il s'agit de sentiments. Pour moi, il n'était plus question de liaison avec Crabbe, il était juste question de ce que je voulais. Et je te voulais toi. Tout comme tu m'avais déjà pardonné, j'en avais fait de même de mon côté et tout ça sans savoir la vérité. Sans savoir que tu avais été violé. »

Les yeux d'Harry suppliaient Draco de le croire et après quelques secondes de silence, le blond soupira, vaincu. Un dicton lui revint en mémoire : « Les querelles ne dureraient pas longtemps si le tort n'était que d'un côté. » Peut-être aurait-il dû tout avouer dès le début... et ne pas laisser sa lâcheté lui faire craindre le dégoût d'Harry envers lui. Mais est-ce aussi simple d'avouer une telle chose à l'être que l'on aime ? Une question difficile et dont la réponse est propre à chaque personne.

**Je croyais tout savoir de moi **

**Mais y'a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas...**

« J'accepte Potter. Mais attention ! Ça va être difficile, tu sais. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire.

« Je sais, répondit-il. »

« On ne pourra pas se défaire de tous nos démons en un claquement de doigt, poursuivit Draco. »

« Je le sais aussi. »

« Ils nous faudra réapprendre la confiance, également. »

« Il nous faut encore du temps... Je pense. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que ce nouveau « _nous _» marche. Mais... pas l'éternité. Je suis un Gryffondor, rappelle-t-en, souriait Harry. »

« Ex-Gryffondor, corrigea le blond. D'ailleurs, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au point entre nous et... Harry… »

« Hum ? »

« Arrête de me sourire comme ça, lança Draco d'une voix rauque. »

Malheureusement, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore, en même tant que l'un de ses sourcils s'élevait dans un parfait accent circonflexe mutin.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Le blond déglutit avec peine et sentit ses joues le brûler. Ne pas perdre sa concentration. Évoquer de suite les sujets importants, les conditions et faire une mise au point générale pour ne pas avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit et pour être certain du désir de l'autre à s'engager. Réfléchir avec professionnalisme et laisser de côté ce désir ardent qui enflamme les reins...

« Je... Je ne... Non... bégaya Draco. Enfin si, mais c'est un sujet important et je... »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un grognement étouffé. Harry, impatient et affamé, venait de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser explosif, dont il eut l'impression qu'il se répercutait dans tout son être. Un gémissement monta du plus profond de sa gorge et il s'agrippa aux épaules du brun parce que sa tête lui tournait. Draco avait l'impression de se sentir au bord d'un précipice sans fond qui menaçait de l'avaler tout entier, tant la langue et les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes étaient grisantes.

Qu'il était bon ce baiser, après neuf ans d'abstinence. Mais le manque de pratique se fit soudain sentir et Draco, à regret, dut mettre fin au rêve. Il faudrait qu'il révise un peu ses capacités en apnée, au vue de sa respiration saccadée et presque sifflante. Ou alors... C'était tout simplement la proximité d'Harry qui lui coupait le souffle.

« Tu disais ? murmura Harry en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. »

« Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, répondit Draco avant de capturer une nouvelle fois cette bouche si tentatrice. »

De toute façon, il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, alors autant mettre à profit le temps perdu... Non ?

**Comme toi. **

**HPDMHPDMHPMD**

La demeure des Hyrvinia était splendide. Le Grand Hall était exactement comme Draco l'avait imaginé, immense, lumineux et fleurant bon la cire. Deux imposants escaliers conduisaient à un petit palier qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir du premier étage. Le majordome, avec une grâce distinguée, se dirigea vers une porte massive située sur la droite et l'ouvrit, s'effaçant pour laisser passer Harry et Draco. Le couple pénétra alors dans un salon immense et chaleureux malgré le luxe évident qui y régnait.

Les yeux posés sur le lustre, Harry siffla d'admiration alors que Draco se demandait combien de convives les Hyrvinia avaient invités. Le blond balada un moment son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce et reconnut quelques membres du Parlement sorcier ainsi que le Premier Ministre en pleine discussion avec le Maître des lieux et son Conseiller, le père de Carole. Manifestement, ce qu'Emilia avait qualifié de petite sauterie s'était transformé en réception mondaine, ou alors Charles et Loren Hyrvinia avaient une conception bien à eux du mot « sauterie ».

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le procès et cette soirée avait été organisée spécialement en leur honneur à Hermione et lui, pour les remercier d'avoir sauvé leur fille et sa meilleure amie. Draco n'y voyait pas là d'intérêt prépondérant car il n'avait fait que son travail, mais Emilia avait beaucoup insisté.

« Harry ! Draco ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous êtes en retard. »

« Bonsoir, Hermione, salua le blond en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es magnifique. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répondit-elle rougissante. Mais ça ne vous excuse pas ! J'ai cru mourir... Tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour me remercier de ce que nous avions fait pour Emilia et Carole. C'était sympathique au début, mais au bout de la vingtième accolade, c'est devenu lassant. »

Draco sourit et lança un regard en coin à Harry qui s'empourpra.

« C'est de ma faute Mione, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour me coiffer. »

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible à coiffer _ça_, répliqua-t-elle en faisant référence à la tignasse désorganisée avec classe de son ami. »

« Chérie voilà ton... »

Ron s'interrompit en croisant le regard anthracite de Draco. Il tendit sa coupe à son épouse et toussota un peu. Hermione, intuitive, s'excusa rapidement avant d'entraîner Harry à sa suite pour laisser son rouquin de mari seul avec Draco.

« Salut. »

« Bonsoir, Weasley. »

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus, hein ? »

« Neuf ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Ron se mit à triturer les pans de son smoking et concentra son regard sur sa coupe de vin avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

« Quand j'ai su la vérité, je suis tombé des nues, commença-t-il. Je... J'ai amèrement regretté la façon dont je t'avais traité, mais Harry est mon meilleur ami et j'aurais tout fait pour lui. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'appréciais pas, après tout, nous sommes devenus amis avant que tu ne le sois avec Hermione et Harry, mais... je... enfin... Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je... enfin, Harry était tellement malheureux aussi, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'aider parce que j'avais vraiment pensé que tu l'avais fait souffrir. Je ne cherche pas à justifier mon geste, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. Si je te dis tout ça maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et que je n'ai pas voulu te faire mes excuses par cheminée, je voulais te parler face à face. Bon, j'admets que cette réception n'est pas le meilleur endroit mais enfin... Ça fait neuf ans que je te dois des excuses et je... Je suis désolé Draco. Vraiment, je suis désolé. J'espère juste que tu pourras me pardonner et que notre amitié pourra recommencer... Enfin, ça c'est si tu veux, parce que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refusais, je comprendrais parfaitement en fait, parce que bon... »

« Weasley ! coupa Draco avec un sourire déridé. Tu parles trop. »

Ron inspira profondément et rougit.

« Je... Je, pardon. C'est juste que je suis nerveux, tu comprends, je n'ai jamais su comment m'excuser après de quelqu'un. Et j'ai tendance à beaucoup trop parler en fait. Mais j'étais pas comme ça à l'époque. Je parlais pas beaucoup et c'est Hermione qui m'a appris à extérioriser mes sentiments. D'après elle, savoir exprimer ce qu'on a dans le cœur est important et permet à notre moi intérieur de mieux gérer le stress d'une situation comme celle-ci. Ce qui est marrant en fait parce que j'ai beau m'exprimer, mon angoisse ne diminue pas d'un iota et je me demande bien pour... »

« Weasley ! intervint une fois de plus l'avocat. Calme-toi et laisse ton moi intérieur respirer un peu. Tu vas finir par t'étrangler à force. »

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent davantage et quand il but une gorgée de vin pour reprendre contenance, il faillit s'étrangler. Draco ne retint pas son rire amusé, légèrement railleur. Puis il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa Ron d'un air méprisant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as offert une boîte de bonbons que nous sommes devenus amis, Weasley. Les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin d'amis. »

Ron le dévisagea un instant puis sourit. C'était ce que lui avait dit Draco le jour où un semblant d'amitié était né entre eux. Il joua le jeu.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me mentir tu sais... »

« Je ne mens pas ! J'emmerde, je casse, j'abomine, mais je ne mens jamais ! » (_**ndla **: A moins que mes souvenirs ne soient pas exacts, je ne pense effectivement jamais avoir vu Draco mentir... Sauf si la mauvaise foi est qualifiée de mensonge et dans mes fictions, bien entendu, lol n.n_)

« Bien sûr... Tu ne mens pas, mais tu caches très bien la vérité. Tu m'aimes bien avoue-le. »

« ... »

« Qui ne dit mot consent. Allez, à plus Malfoy et merci encore hein. Sans toi, Ginny aurait un plâtre au pied maintenant... »

Draco sourit.

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu, parce que tu es parti à ce moment, mais je t'ai traité de petit connard de Gryffy perspicace. »

Ron sourit à son tour.

« Tu m'aimais bien alors. »

« Nous ne serions pas devenus amis si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Draco lui tendit sa main et le roux la saisit avec un rire. Ron n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Draco l'avait pardonné. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à chercher leurs moitiés respectives. Ils les trouvèrent au buffet en grande discussion avec Pansy et Cho.

Après avoir longuement parlé toutes les deux, Cho avait avoué à Pansy qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quittée intentionnellement et que, de ce fait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pansy avait en effet été d'un grand secours moral pour la chinoise après sa rupture avec Harry et avec ses souvenirs douloureux concernant Cédric. Finalement, Pansy avait pardonné à Cho et avait accepté de reprendre leur liaison. Ça n'avait pas été simple, mais elles avaient aujourd'hui des projets ensemble et comptaient bien les réaliser.

« Bonsoir, mesdames, salua Draco avec un sourire. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici. Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas venir. »

« Nous y avions songé, répondit Pansy. Mais Cho a absolument tenu à venir et le docteur n'y a opposé aucun refus. »

En effet, Cho avait été condamnée à une peine mineure. Une année à passer en hôpital psychiatrique à cause du traumatisme engendré par le contrôle mental qu'exerçait Crabbe sur elle. D'autre part, à l'issue du procès, la fameuse potion _Possesio Incanto_ avait été définitivement classée comme interdite et dangereuse. Une bonne chose de faite, selon Hermione, et Draco partageait son avis.

« Emilia et Carole ont dûment insisté, dit Cho. Je ne pouvais pas le leur refuser, surtout qu'elles m'ont pardonné. Je ne leur serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour leur compréhension. »

« Elles sont intelligentes, fit Hermione. Elles savent que rien n'est de ta faute et puis nous savons tous ce que tu as fait pour Carole pendant sa séquestration. Tu as été formidable et très courageuse, malgré le fait que tu sois contrôlée. Si tu n'avais pas pris soin d'elle, elle serait probablement morte de ses blessures à l'heure qu'il est. »

Cette phrase conclut le sujet et Harry embraya sur une autre conversation.

« Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il envisageait de te reprendre au poste de Professeur de Botanique, dit-il. »

« Oui, il me l'a demandé avant-hier. Mais, j'hésite encore. Après ce que j'ai fait... »

« Il a bien engagé ce sadique de Rogue, répliqua Ron, lui qui, non content d'être un tortionnaire d'élèves accompli, avait _ancien mangemort_ inscrit sur son CV, alors tu sais... Et puis lui, c'était intentionnel ce qu'il faisait aux élèves. »

Cho sourit.

« J'y penserai. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. »

« C'est compréhensible, intervint Draco. »

« Maître Malfoy ! Maître Granger ! Je suis absolument ravie de vous voir. Depuis le temps que je vous cherchais, mais vous connaissez la machine je suppose. Il faut saluer tous les invités et participer à bon nombre de conversations avant de pouvoir enfin crier liberté. J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas. »

Hermione répondit par la négative et entreprit de présenter la Maîtresse de maison, également la mère d'Emilia à tout le monde. Loren Hyrvinia était charmante et ne tilta même pas lorsque Cho lui tendit la main. Au contraire, elle la prit avec un chaleureux sourire. Manifestement, elle n'entretenait aucune rancune envers la chinoise.

« Je suis particulièrement enchantée, s'enthousiasma Loren. Je n'ai que des invités de marque. Notre célèbre héros Harry Potter, le plus grand entraîneur de Quidditch Monsieur Weasley, une romancière de renom en la personne de Mademoiselle Parkinson accompagnée de son amie Mademoiselle Chang, un professeur émérite et nos deux extraordinaire avocats Maître Granger et Malfoy. Je suis plus que ravie et je dois avouer que j'ai de mal à retenir un peu de prétention. Jamais réception n'aura été plus réussie que la mienne, je crois. »

La petite assemblée s'esclaffa et arriva l'époux de Loren.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde J'espère que ma femme ne vous ennuie pas trop avec ses babillages. »

« Charles, voyons. Je ne babille pas, je converse. »

« Cela revient au même ma chérie, sourit-il. »

« Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre toi, menaça Loren indignée. »

Un rire général allégea encore l'atmosphère avant que Charles Hyrvinia ne reprenne la parole.

« Maître Granger, Maître Malfoy, je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Sans vous, notre tendre princesse ne serait pas parmi nous aujourd'hui. Carole non plus d'ailleurs. Nous serons à jamais vos débiteurs. »

« Inutile de reprendre une conversation que nous avons déjà eu Monsieur Hyrvinia, répondit Draco. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. »

« Un travail admirable, lança soudain une voix cristalline. »

Carole leur sourit, suivie d'Emilia. Les deux jeunes filles étaient méconnaissables. Emilia avait repris du poids, ce qui la rendait extrêmement désirable dans sa robe de satin rouge, et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ses cheveux d'orge valsaient librement sur ses épaules dénudées et il semblait qu'elle vivait de nouveau. Le procès et la culpabilité d'Alexandre l'avait beaucoup ébranlée et si elle n'avait pas bénéficié du soutien de Carole, Draco pensait qu'Emilia ne serait probablement pas remise de sitôt de sa peine de cœur.

Carole, quant à elle, n'avait gardé aucune trace visible de son horrible séjour chez Crabbe et ses grands yeux bleus souriaient, rehaussant le charme naturel qui émanait d'elle. Ses boucles noires étaient remontées en chignon, soulignant la finesse de son cou et de ses épaules blanches. La thérapie qu'elle suivait en même temps que Cho avait des effets plus que concluants. Se remettre d'un viol n'est jamais chose aisée... Draco en savait quelque chose. Pourtant, en tant que Gryffondor émérite, Carole avait le courage et l'obstination de se battre, et force était de constater qu'elle s'en tirait très bien.

« Vous êtes splendides, déclara Hermione en les embrassant chacune à leur tour. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en reste, non plus, répondit Emilia. Et... Oh. Professeur Potter, il faudrait penser à vous habiller de cette manière en cours, sourit-elle. Nous serions deux fois plus attentifs, je crois. »

Harry rougit et Draco rit.

« Je me trompe ou tu fais du rentre dedans à mon fiancé ? demanda l'avocat blond sans remarquer le regard perplexe que lui jetait ledit fiancé. »

« Oserais-je ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. »

« Peste. »

« Elles ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre, on dirait, commenta Harry. »

« Plus que cela Professeur, répondit Carole. Toute cette histoire nous a appris quelque chose. Que l'amitié et l'amour sont deux choses primordiales dans la vie et que la confiance fait également partie de la formule. Le pardon n'est pas quelque chose qui s'acquière aussi facilement qu'on le pense mais tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. »

« Tout le monde ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. »

« Bah, c'est relatif évidemment mais avec des circonstances atténuantes, oui. En revanche, pour des connards tels qu'Alexandre, il est évident que ça ne marche pas. Lui, il ne mérite que la mort et je suis contente de sa peine. Quand il sortira, il sera tellement vieux que même le viagra ne pourra rien y faire. »

« Mesquine, comme une Serpentarde, sourit Draco. Pourquoi donc es-tu à Gryffondor ? »

« Les décorums ne sont là que pour justifier le caractère que nous possédons au premier plan. Mais tout le monde sait qu'une seule étiquette n'homologue pas tout. Les généralités ne sont là que pour résumer les choses sans les approfondir et ce uniquement afin de nous éviter la lobotomie, répondit-elle. »

Draco rit.

« C'est une excellente réponse, concéda-t-il. »

« On dirait ma femme, marmonna Ron. »

« Comme vous, Maître Malfoy, reprit Emilia. Vous êtes un Serpentard en apparence, mais vous avez le cœur d'un gros minet rondouillet. »

Tout le monde gloussa sauf l'intéressé.

« Comment oses-tu me traiter de Gryffondor après ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? s'outragea-t-il. »

« Susceptible, comme un Gryffondor, renchérit la jeune fille avec un sourire satisfait. »

« HEY ! s'indignèrent tous les Gryffondors présents ainsi que le seul Serpentard concerné. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

L'ambiance s'égaya davantage et la conversation dura longtemps, entre piques acerbes, plaisanteries douteuses et rires à gorge déployée. Une bonne partie de la soirée s'écoula ainsi, avant que la musique n'enveloppe l'atmosphère rendant les couples romantiques. Seuls Harry et Draco dansaient séparément, accompagné chacun par les deux adolescentes.

Puis vint le slow sensuel et les jeunes filles cédèrent chacune leur place. Draco fut heureux de retrouver les bras d'Harry qui lui avaient mine de rien manqué pendant la soirée. Politesse oblige, la promiscuité amoureuse avait été mise de côté.

« Enfin seuls, soupira Draco en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. »

« Fiancé... Ca sonne plutôt bien, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait, se moqua le brun. Tu m'as appelé ton _fiancé_, tout à l'heure. »

« Vraiment ? rougit Draco. Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Oh... Et si je te dis que le petit brun là-bas qui me fait des sourires languissants depuis tout à l'heure est plutôt mignon, est-ce que tu retrouves la mémoire ? »

Draco réagit au quart de tour et balada un regard furieux sur la salle.

« Quel est donc ce connard qui ose mater _mon fiancé _! pesta-t-il. »

Il ne vit aucun petit brun sourire niaisement et s'empourpra en entendant le rire railleur de _son fiancé_.

« Tu es ignoble ! grommela-t-il en lui décochant un regard assassin. »

« Petit côté Serpentard qui ressort de temps à autre, se contenta de répondre nonchalamment Harry. J'ai même failli y aller, souviens t'en. »

« Moui... Et c'est vraiment dommage que tu aies été à Gryffondor. »

« Oh, et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil coquin ponctué d'un sourire insolent avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry et lui susurra tel le serpent qu'il était, d'une voix grave et suave : « Parce que tu aurais pu me faire mon affaire depuis longtemps déjà. »

Harry sentit son cœur battre avec la violence d'un coup de cymbale. Ses poumons le brûlaient presque et il attendait un oxygène qui ne venait pas. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, quand une main taquine glissa le long de son flan gauche en une lente et sinueuse caresse.

**J'ai perdu la direction et le sens...**

Sadique, Draco poursuivit.

« Tu aurais pu me faire tien bien avant... T'enivrer de moi, de chaque partie de mon corps. Je n'aurais rien pu t'interdire... »

Harry frémit. Son pouls battait désormais à ses tempes avec la force d'un orchestre de percussions. Le désir montait en lui, de seconde en seconde, menaçant de tout submerger. La langue de Draco s'aventura sur une partie dégagée de sa gorge et il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, haletant.

« Dra... Draco, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. Allons-nous en... »

« Maintenant ? Oh, Harry tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous éclipser comme ça. Hermione m'en voudrait de la laisser seule, et puis Emilia tient à ce que nous restions toute la soirée. »

Harry darda sur son compagnon un regard meurtrier et voilé de frustration.

« Et c'est moi qui suis ignoble ? »

« Avoue que tu aimes être excité, susurra le blond comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. »

Harry grogna.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps Draco, le prévint-il espérant le soumettre à sa voix impérieuse. »

Draco eut un sourire carnassier et Harry gémit.

« Merlin ! Ne me regarde donc pas comme ça ! Si tu crois que ça m'aide... »

Vengeance quand tu nous tiens... Le blond se divertit davantage, bien décidé à pousser le bouchon aussi loin qu'il le pourrait.

« Tu te souviens de notre week-end ? »

Les émeraudes devinrent de la lave en fusion et s'assombrirent d'un coup. Si Harry s'en souvenait ? Comment oublier ?

**Flash-back**

Épuisé par sa petite virée aérienne, Harry se dirigea d'un pas fatigué mais guilleret vers la chambre de préfet de son petit ami. Cela faisait exactement deux mois depuis le jour de sa mise en couple avec Draco et ils avaient prévu de fêter ça dignement. C'était peut-être un peu fleur bleue et sans doute très vieux jeu, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il trouvait l'idée très romantique. Un lion, aussi puissant et viril soit-il, avait tout de même le droit de jouer au gros matou ronronnant de temps en temps, non ?

C'est avec le sourire qu'il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de ranger son balai dans le placard d'entrée qu'un Babilleur apparut devant ses yeux. Il frôla le parchemin du bout des doigts et ce dernier libéra la voix sensuelle et chaude de son amant.

« _Bon anniversaire, chéri ! Suis mes instructions à la lettre : pousse le chauffage au maximum, déshabille-toi, mets une musique douce, assieds-toi dans le fauteuil (recouvert d'une serviette de bain), bande-toi les yeux et ne dis pas un mot. Quand tu seras prêt, frappe des mains. _»

Le parchemin s'auto-consuma alors que petit à petit un sourire stupéfait mais ravi fendait le visage du Gryffondor. Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, il obéit et appliqua les instructions de Draco. Bientôt, il fut nu, assis au milieu de la chambre, aveugle, bouillonnant et famélique. Il frappa des mains et attendit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un murmure caressa son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique, mon cœur. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'est toute cette mise en scène et ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de révéler mes cartes aussi rapidement. Mais considère que mon jeu dissimule un Flush royal. »

Le sourire d'Harry se perdit dans un baiser voluptueux et passionné. Déjà l'excitation pointait le bout de son nez et une saisissante chaleur s'allumait au creux de son ventre. Son grognement fit rire Draco quand il descella leurs bouches.

« Ne sois pas si impatient, Harry. »

« Je ne suis pas impatient, rétorqua-t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. »

Il ne vit pas, et avec raison, son compagnon blond rouler des yeux, mais sentit très distinctement deux mains huilées se poser sur ses épaules. Il frémit et son ventre se contracta aussitôt. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il apprécia le doigté expert de son Serpentard. Les épaules furent massées avec sensualité avant que les mains aventureuses ne s'attardent sur le creux entre la gorge et ces dernières. Puis, elles remontèrent lentement sur sa nuque avant de s'enhardir et de partir à la conquête de sa poitrine.

Quand elles agacèrent les aréoles dilatées de son torse, une violente excitation fit frémir Harry de la tête au pied et il se cambra, poussant un gémissement sourd. Gémissement qui se mua presque instantanément en grognement de plaisir quand deux lèvres humides s'occupèrent de son cou tandis que les mains, brûlantes et moites descendaient jusqu'à son nombril. Elles l'irritèrent un moment, appréciant la courbe musclée du ventre avant de disparaître.

Harry frissonna alors qu'un mince filet de sueur commençait à couvrir son corps. Il sentit Draco s'éloigner de lui et il grogna.

« Draco, où vas-tu ? Reviens ici, et continue ce que tu as commencé ! »

Un rire lui répondit. Harry voulut se lever, mais un doux effluve fruité taquina ses narines. Il fronça les sourcils et tressaillit quand quelque chose de frais et d'humide passa sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Le reste de sa question fut avalé en même tant qu'un fruit charnu pénétrait dans sa bouche.

« Mange, mon cœur. »

Harry oublia ce qu'il allait dire et avala avec plaisir les fruits juteux, doux sur la langue et très sucrés, que Draco lui offrait. Pendant quelques minutes, son blondinet lui donna la becquée alternants raisins, abricots et cerises et Harry apprécia le contraste : une sensation de fraîcheur dans sa bouche, alors que de tout le reste de son corps était en feu. Et pas seulement à cause du chauffage.

« J'ai soif, murmura-t-il. »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit Draco en amenant à sa bouche un verre d'eau glacé. »

Un frisson d'extase parcourut le brun et une fois encore, la saisissante différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de son corps le surprit. Sa tête commençait doucement à tourner et il se sentait incroyablement excité.

« C'est maintenant que les choses intéressantes vont commencer, lui chuchota son compagnon d'une voix rauque. »

Draco l'embrassa et il gémit de plaisir, emporté par la ferveur et la sauvagerie du baiser. Perdant toute mesure, Harry s'abandonna et noua ses bras derrière la nuque de son blondinet, appréciant le contact avec les muscles d'acier. Son cœur s'était mis en tête de battre un record de vitesse et ses sens, déjà bien éprouvés, l'éperonnèrent férocement, le faisant se cabrer contre le corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien. Harry sentait l'exaltation s'emparer petit à petit de ses veines et son sang s'échauffa sérieusement.

Cependant, les lèvres de son amant ne restèrent pas longtemps collées aux siennes, car semblait-il, beaucoup plus intéressées par l'humidité de sa peau. Harry eut un hoquet de plaisir quand un bout de langue effleura un téton sombre et engorgé qui saillait avec violence. Il dénoua ses bras d'un geste farouche et animal et enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de Draco, l'obligeant à poursuivre sa torture.

Le blond eut un sourire, mais ne se fit pas prier et honora de sa langue et de ses dents les mamelons de son homme. Mais, bientôt, il s'ennuya et saisit les hanches d'Harry avant d'entamer une descente enivrante, tout en couvrant de baisers d'une infinie sensualité le ventre tendu. Harry, perdu dans ses propres gémissement et suppliques, se raidit instantanément quand Draco se saisit de son membre dur et dressé.

« Dray... souffla-t-il. »

« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'augmenter le chauffage mon cœur, fit le Serpentard en léchant l'extrémité rougie du pénis. »

Harry trembla entièrement et crispa les poings sur les bras du fauteuil. Son corps était totalement en sueur désormais et il avait aussi chaud que lors d'un été caniculaire. Alors que la main huilée de Draco entamait un lascif va et vient sur son membre, Harry entendit le « glouglou » caractéristique de quelqu'un qui boit et un puissant cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Draco venait d'avaler son sexe et ce n'est pas tant l'effet de surprise qui avait grisé Harry, mais l'extrême froideur de la bouche de Draco. Elle était complètement gelée et Harry cru qu'il allait mourir asphyxié. Son souffle, c'était totalement coupé et il avait la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri devenu silencieux. Il tremblait de partout, et le froid mordant qui émanait de la bouche de son amant le paralysait entièrement. Mais ce n'était pas un froid dérangeant, c'était une espèce d'hiver chaleureux et grisant qui pourtant l'émoustillait au-delà des mots. Draco retira ses lèvres et la chaleur le fit pousser un profond gémissement de plaisir.

« Par l'enfer Draco, gémit-il. C'est si bon... »

Le blond répondit par une lente caresse de sa langue froide sur tout le long de son membre frémissant et la voix d'Harry se cassa sur un nouveau cri. Harry n'avait jamais été sucé avec autant de férocité, de passion, d'érotisme et de tendresse. Sa queue butait inlassablement au fond d'une gorge glaciale et à chaque va et vient la chaleur et le froid se substituaient chacun à leur tour, le faisant littéralement grimper aux rideaux et appeler sa mère.

Draco se montrait particulièrement gourmand au plus grand plaisir de son amant. Harry sentit qu'il allait jouir et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prévenir Draco, ce dernier le monta brusquement.

« PUTAIN ! hurla Harry en arquant son dos au maximum, sa tête rejetée sur le dossier du fauteuil. »

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Draco et il jouit dans un long râle guttural et puissant, comme Draco venait de prendre place sur son trône. En terme cru et pour vous faire sourire plus que par simple souci du détail, il venait surtout de se l'enfoncer dans l'arrière-train, le trône. (_**ndla **: J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mdr... Ais-je bien fait de casser l'ambiance avec mon humour douteux ? mdr..._) Un petit rire sortit Harry des limbes du plaisir.

**Je ne sais pas tenir la distance.**

« Je t'aurais cru plus endurant. Cela a bien duré deux secondes... J'en suis flatté, tu sais. »

Harry avisant qu'il était en Draco, s'empourpra furieusement.

« Ne te moque pas Draco. Si tu voulais que je tienne le coup il ne fallait peut-être pas me sucer comme ça, marmonna-t-il confus. »

Draco gloussa et murmura contre ses lèvres rouges et aussi tentatrices que la pomme empoisonnée de Blanche Neige.

« Susceptible et vulgaire... J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon Gryffondor. »

« Sadique et arrogant... J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon Serpentard, lui retourna Harry avec un sourire insolent. »

« Tu as oublié, inventif et trèèèès inspiré... reprit Draco en bougeant son bassin. »

Harry gémit et son souffle se fit haletant.

« Et... Et toi tu as oublié, performant et coriace, réussit-il à répondre avant de se perdre dans le corps du blond. »

**Je croyais tout savoir de nous. **

**Être arrivé jusqu'au bout**

**Et tenir si bien le coup...**

Draco se mit à bouger lentement, se laissant pénétrer profondément et Harry se sentit aussitôt submergé par un bien-être et un ravissement insondable. Son sexe ne mit pas longtemps à s'éveiller à nouveau, et les soupirs de plaisir arrachés se convertirent en grondements extatiques. Cadenassant les hanches du Serpentard, Harry se mit à mouvoir son bassin de haut en bas, entrant et sortant d'un fourreau de chair d'une étroitesse enivrante et complètement étourdissante.

Il sentit le corps du blond se cambrer et trembler convulsivement alors que son propre pouls atteignait une cadence infernale. Tout son être se calcinait dans l'intérieur délicieusement brûlant de son amant, et sa tête tournait, l'emportant loin sur une vague d'allégresse. Un surf érotique que battait une baise bestiale et sauvage, sur un rythme pourtant sensuel et renversant.

Draco modifia sa position et se mit dos à Harry, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. À la force des bras, il se hissa sur le sexe ardent de son Gryffondor et gémit profondément en sentant deux mains moites prendre à pleines mains ses fesses et les pétrir avec enthousiasme. Sa gorge se dévoila quand une main incandescente glissa sur son ventre pour se saisir de sa queue et le masturber vigoureusement.

Aussitôt, le rythme de ses mouvements changea et coulant son anus avec souplesse et empressement sur l'organe rigide et mouillé d'Harry, il le supplia de le faire jouir de suite. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, car tout comme son partenaire, la tension qui s'accumulait et pulsait dans son sexe était devenue insupportable. La chaleur saisissante qui les entourait embrumait leurs esprits en même tant que le plaisir montait par vagues successives, les chavirant agréablement.

Une dernière poussée plus violente que les autres atteignit directement la prostate de Draco et, il se voûta complètement, son corps tremblant de jouissance. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et se déversa dans un cri, ses hanches prises de spasmes de plaisir et ses doigts se resserrant sur le pénis couvert de sperme du Serpentard.

Rompu, époumoné, transporté, satisfait et sans force, Draco s'adossa entièrement au torse d'Harry et sourit quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille fine avec amour. Il sentit la douceur d'un bandeau glisser sur sa peau en sueur et en déduisit que le brun venait de le retirer.

« C'était époustouflant, exhala le Gryffondor en embrassant sa gorge offerte. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, répondit-il. »

« J'aurais voulu te voir jouir, murmura Harry. Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis et encore plus excitant. J'aime ta manière de te cambrer vers l'arrière quand tes jambes sont écartées et que mon sexe est en toi ou inversement. »

Draco ricana.

« Nous avons toute la nuit, que dis-je, le week-end, devant nous... »

« Alors, c'est à mon tour de te montrer à quel point notre premier anniversaire ensemble peut être bon. »

**Fin du Flash-back. **

Harry était dur, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son corps frémissait. Draco, pressait ses fesses et frottait avec langueur, profitant de la sensualité de la musique, son bassin contre le sien.

**Je croyais tout savoir de moi**

**Mais y'a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.**

**Comme toi...**

« Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là ? demanda Draco d'une voix rauque en s'humectant les lèvres. Que je ne t'avais jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant. Mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade et je me sentais comme une véritable collégienne. J'avais envie de toi, je crevais d'envie de toi en fait... et j'ai réalisé que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, sale Gryffondor. Alors que tu sois mon fiancé, n'est pas vraiment surprenant... Si ? »

Les dernières barrières d'Harry fondirent comme neige au soleil et sa raison vola en éclats. Son corps était incendié et il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, se fondre dans le corps de son allumeur de petit-ami. Il saisit la main de Draco et l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite.

« Allons-y ! décréta-t-il d'une voix enfiévrée. Nous n'aurions pas du parler de ce week-end, ça m'a donné des idées. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu crois que tu tiendras jusqu'à la maison ? Et n'oublie pas que la réception est loin d'être finie. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est une grande maison, dit-il. Nous trouverons bien un coin tranquille. »

L'avocat blond pouffa et sa dernière pensée avant d'être rudement plaqué contre un mur, les jambes nouées autour de la taille du brun, fut :

« Mon mariage sera magnifique... »

Tandis que dans la tête d'Harry :

« Une fois que je lui ai fait son affaire, je lui demande de m'épouser ! »

**Le droit à l'erreur.**

**« **Aime la vérité, mais pardonne à l'erreur._Voltaire_**. »**

**- THE END-EUH - **

Et voilà... C'est la fin de ce Two-Shot. En le relisant, je m'aperçois que j'ai finalement bien fait de le couper en deux cet OS. En tout cas j'espère que mon simulacre de roman policier (mdr) vous a plu. Je pense que beaucoup de choses ou révélations étaient prévisibles, mais j'espère vous avoir tout de même un peu surpris lol.

Je sais, peut-être que certaines et ou certains voudrons me buter pour le coup avec Cho et probablement sa mise en couple avec Pansy, mais je l'aime bien cette petite chinoise, d'autant que moi je le suis au quart lol. Solidarité, vous connaissez ? Mdr...

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews. Parce que je ne pensais pas que cette fiction vous aurait captivées à ce point. Merci !

À plus pour ma prochaine fic !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
